After A long Wait
by akkin101
Summary: A Brittana Fanfiction. There is nothing worse than knowing you're perfect for each other, just not right now. A little Quinntana, and Pucktana friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE :)**

**CHAPTER 1**

Brittany and Artie are together. But Santana didn't mind that (At least that's what she says). Santana has always been patient waiting for Brittany to break up with Artie. She just keeps on reminding herself that the only reason why Britt is still with Artie was because she doesn't want to hurt the guy. It was enough for her to be with Brittany at school as friends and at home as secret lovers.

At school, she would always see Artie's hands all over Brittany. She would always see them lovey-dovey and all that. And all she can do is staring or move her gaze away just to save herself from pain. Of course it was hard for her to see the love of her life in the arms of someone else, but she endures the pain for Brittany. Brittany has this power over her that makes her soft that a cotton candy won't melt in her mouth. She doesn't want Britt to hurt anyone for her, Britt is just too good for that –she thought to herself. But it's a good thing their best friends, they can walk around school with their pinkies linked, whisper sweet-nothings or hug each other without anyone judging them.

After school Brittany and Santana always go home together. They would stay at the house of San or the other. That's their time, Santana's favorite time of the day. Brittany would always talk about doing choreographies for the glee club and some random stories while Santana just stare at those beautiful deep blue eyes not being able to really hear whatever Britt was saying. They would cuddle, talk about stuff, and they would share sweet lady kisses.

She was contented with all that. She's happy having Brittany even if she couldn't really call her 'hers'. She was okay being able to love Brittany unconditionally; being able to pour her heart out to her. And most of all she was happy knowing that Brittany is in love with her too. Was…

Santana's POV:

_I am willing to wait. I've waited long enough, why would now be any different? I can bear more pain for her. For her to be completely mine. Just a little more sacrifice so I can be able to call her** mine**. I love Brittany, and love is enough, isn't it?_

Santana is completely in love Brittany. There's no doubt with that. But of course sometimes she wonders when she will stop waiting…

The two girls went straight at the Lopez' residence right after school, they both sat on Santana's bed with a silence between them. The Latina was pissed because Artie kissed Brittany unannounced in front of so many people at their performance on a program in McKinley which made Santana jealous. Santana decided to be the first one to break the silence.

"Is it always gonna be like this? When are you going to be ready? When will you freaking break up with him?" Santana asked slightly annoyed.

"We talked about this, haven't w—"before she could finish San cut her off.

"Not really, that's why I'm asking you now, when exactly is this whole secrecy going to be over. Britt, you're not ready for like a year and a half now. Don't you know that it will be harder for the both of you making this pretending any longer?" Santana said wanting Brittany to explain herself.

"San, you know I'm trying, right? It's just not that easy making a decision considering other people's feelings. He's just been so nice to me and…I'm finding the right time. He's been through a lot lately, you know that. He can't lose me too. He counts on me." Brittany explained with a somehow pleading tone hoping that Santana would drop the topic.

"I know that, but he has friends Brittany. The glee club will be there for him, we're here for him. He won't be alone. Artie won't lose you; he'll just lose your relationship as lovers. And hell, I've been through a lot too. And you didn't even notice because you're too busy taking care of your _boyfriend_." San said with a tone of sarcasm at her last word. "Have you even ever tried considering my feelings too, huh?" she added, annoyed and hurt.

"San, don't do this to me, please. You know I love you, of course, I consider your feelings." Britt stated. "And how come you didn't tell me you had problems? If I only knew, I would've been there for you, you make me feel like I'm useless…" she added, and stopped finding the right words to address herself.

"Well, clearly it doesn't show. You're telling me that you consider my feelings but here you are, explaining to me that you can't hurt a guy because his nice and his dealing with some things, knowing that it's the very reason why I'm hurt." Santana poured her heart out, unable to stop a tear escape her eyes.

Brittany reached for Santana hugging her best friend after wiping her tears. "San, don't cry, please, it always seems like someone is punching my heart whenever you cry. I'm so sorry, I love you, San. I'll break up with him soon, as soon as he recovers from the incident." Brittany promised.

Santana broke free from Brittany's hug. "I don't know, Britt. We're going on circles here. I'm…I'm not mad at you; I guess I'm just pissed that you can't break up with him. I understand the situation, because I really tried hard to understand. But what if he'll never be okay? I can't see our future anymore. I guess I grew tired, not from loving you but from waiting." Santana said with so much pain and regret for saying it.

"Please tell me you're not implying what I think you are. I can't…Don't leave me like this." Brittany pleaded, her eyes filled with tears now.

The Latina lets out a sigh. She wanted to hug Brittany tight but a part of her is telling her not to because she might take back all that she had just said, instead she wiped the tears of the blonde. "I'm…Brittany, I'll always be here for you. I'm not saying I'm going to leave you; what I'm saying is that I'm not sure how long I'll be able to wait. It hurts too much to see him being able to show the world how much he loves you while I always have to wear this mask with a big 'friend' written on it." Santana said hoping that somehow some of her words helped the blonde feel better. She stood up reached for the door and held it open before saying, "I think we both need some time alone for now, we should probably rest, we'll talk tomorrow, promise" She gave Brittany a reassuring smile.

With that Brittany stood still feeling that heavy pain in her chest; the fear that Santana was really slipping away from her. "Yeah, I should probably go home" she said as she walked out the door and then stopped after passing Santana. She talked but wasn't able to face the Latina as tears flow down her cheeks, "I love you, San, more than anyone. Please remember that. I'll look forward to our talk tomorrow". The blonde then continued to walk.

Santana then grabbed her arm instinctively, "I'll walk you to the door"…When they reached the door downstairs Santana held it open for Brittany, before the blonde can make her exit "Uhm. Britt…" they made an eye contact and the blue met the dark brown; with that Brittany felt that it was going to be okay. "I love you, Britt, I love you the most. Take care on your way home. Goodbye". And the front door of the Lopez' family closed.

* * *

><p><strong>I would really appreciate some review guys.<strong>

**Please tell me your thoughts so I could improve. :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Brittany did not get enough sleep. She spent her night mostly crying. This morning was different from the others; usually she would always wake up wearing a wide smile on her face knowing that it's another day to spend with the one she loves. Santana. Just the thought of her makes Brittany smile. She's undeniably smitten by Santana. She's the reason why Brittany is always excited to go to school. She can't wait to see the woman she loves so badly. But today, a part of her was afraid to see the Latina, she's afraid of what Santana has to say.

And there she was at the hallway, staring at Santana. She wanted to call the girl who was busy talking to Quinn but she's not ready for the confrontation yet; at least not this early. She wouldn't know what to say to her. She was pretty sure all she can say is 'sorry'. She is after all the cause of Santana's pain, there's no doubt with that. For now all she wants to do is stare at her and wait until Santana notices her.

Brittany's POV:

_It was way easier before. She loves me, I love her. We don't care about the rest of the world. After all, she is my world. But what went wrong? Is it really my fault? I was completely ready before, but Santana wasn't, so I waited. I waited until she was ready to come out, even though I'm not sure if I'm waiting for something. She never assured me anything; she kisses random guys which never failed to make me jealous but I endured that, all for her. It was not supposed to be this hard. If only I waited a little bit longer…I could've just grab her and hug her tight right now. But I didn't, and now I'm with Artie. I owe him that, he loves me with all of his heart, and now he just lost his sister, he can't lose me too. I can't leave him for someone else. He would be so torn, and I can't stand that. And I can't be with Santana if I have this guilt with me. His sister died because he asked her to buy flowers for me. But she got hit by a truck on her way to the flower shop_

Brittany snapped out of her thoughts when a particular Latina walked in front of her. "Hey Britt-Britt" Santana greeted the blonde, Brittany responded with a smile. "Why are you just standing here alone? This is so unlike you" she said acting like nothing happened.

"San, about yesterday, are we gonna talk about it like now?" Britt asked curiously wondering if her memories of yesterday was just some sort of nightmare.

"Oh…" Santana looked at Brittany curiously, "…well, if you want to talk about it now, its fine with me" waiting for Brittany's response. Santana heard her chuckle a bit. "Have I said anything funny?"

"No, it's just that, for a second I thought yesterday was just a nightmare." slightly disappointed that it wasn't. It was reality.

"We'll talk after our classes, okay? Let's go, we'll be late for our class" she grabbed Brittany's wrist and walked to their lecture room. Brittany can't help but smile at the touch of Santana.

As promised, the two of them talked after their classes, but this time they went to the Pierce's residence. Brittany's parents were out of town for some business so Britt's house was a private place to talk.

Brittany started the conversation, "Can't you wait just a little bit longer?"

"Britt, you waited for me for a year, and I waited for you for a year and a half, don't you think that's long enough for a little longer?" Santana questioned.

"San, its just so hard to imagine life doing the same things only this time without you. I can't live that kind of life, I love you too much to live without you" Brittany said while holding the hand of the other girl, her voice filled with sincerity.

"I'm not leaving. I told you that. I'm here; I'll always be here for you. And even if I try to leave you, I'll fail miserably because I love you too much. But I can't be your secret lover anymore. Every time we're together at school, I'm one step closer on telling everyone how much I love you. I can't control myself anymore when I'm with you. What I'm saying, is that we need to stop this madness. Your spare time is just not enough for me anymore" Santana trailed off.

"Sorry San, I can't seem to follow. I give you my best time, whenever I'm with you; it's the best time of my life. You make it seem like your breaking-up with me Santana, don't scare me like that." Brittany stated.

"That's the funny part, we're not even officially together to break up. You're not even mine, for me to give you to Artie. You're dating Artie and you should be with him, only with him. I'm trying to make this easier for the both of us so please cooperate. You won't break up with him because you don't want to hurt him, so I'm making way, don't cheat on him. Don't waste all my pain for nothing, be loyal to him and be happy" she said those words with no bitterness but with pain and sincerity.

Brittany opened her mouth but no words came out, because she can't think of anything to say in the first place. So she shut her mouth again, knowing that Santana said all the right things. And she can't oppose any of that, she can see the pain in her eyes, and it feels like hell knowing that she was the cause of that pain. Tears flowed in both their eyes. Brittany was holding an apologetic gaze towards Santana. The Latina then nodded being able to fully understand what the gaze means. Santana hugged Brittany like it's the last hug they'll have.

"Thank you for being my best friend, San. I'm so glad to have you. I love you so much. But you do know I'm scared, right?" Brittany tightened the hug more.

"Don't you trust me? I told you I'll be here. And if you're too scared to look ahead and it hurts you so much to look back, look beside you, you'll find me there. Because I'm your best friend and I'm so in love with you" Santana released from the hug to kiss Brittany in the forehead.

"Uhm, San?" Brittany spoke to refrain Santana from leaving. "Can you stay in for the night? I want to be with my best friend a little longer" _like forever _she continued in her mind.

Santana smiled liking the idea. "Sure, I'd love to, sweetie." She tucked in Brittany's bed.

They spent the night together, they watched movies, ate dinner together, and talk about stuff that best friends talk about. They were the same, the passion, the intimacy and the love that they have for each other was still there. They still have those feelings that couples have for each other; the only difference is that they did not do the things that couples do.

It was late at night, Santana already fell asleep but Brittany was still awake, unable to recover from their night. She was wearing the I-had-a-blast smile. And she stared down at Santana who head was resting on her lap.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You're my best friend and my love. And every day that goes by, it seems like I discover something new about you to love. It's incredible to me how one person can make such a big impact in my life. You touch my heart in a way I never knew before" Brittany whispered to the sleeping Latina while placing a kiss on San's cheek before positioning Santana in bed properly and lying herself to sleep.

_You are the best thing that ever happened to me too, Brittany. You always bring out the best in me. And every time I hold you I begin to understand that everything about you tells me that you are the one for me, _Santana thought to herself continuing to close her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Brittany woke up early, and like usual she has a wide grin on her face. Santana is lying beside her, comfortably sleeping. That fact made her heart flutter. She sat straight then continuously stroked Santana's hair while staring at the olive skinned lady. She just sat there and stared at the girl, and occasionally looks at the Latina's luscious lips. Brittany has the urge to kiss her, she wanted to, but she suppressed the thought when she was reminded of their agreement.

Santana was so comfortable in her sleep knowing that she was sleeping beside Brittany. She woke up early but she didn't want to get up just yet. She want this time to last longer, she wants to stay in bed with Brittany for the rest of the day. She wants to savor their time together. She was irritated of the thought of going to school, and seeing Artie happily fooling around with Brittany. She always hated that thought, but she kind of got used to that. And now she _should_ get used to it, especially because she decided to be Brittany's best friend, only that, and not Brittany's girlfriend.

Santana's POV:

_I really want to open my eyes right now, and look at you Brittany, but I can't because I want to stay here with you a little longer. I want to see your beautiful blue eyes that always seem to drown me and those oh-so-fair lips of yours that gives me the urge to kiss you, but let me just feel you right now._

Santana continued pretending to sleep while Brittany continued staring at her. They stayed like that for some time until it's time for them to prepare for school. "Sweetie, wake up" Brittany gently touched Santana persuading the girl to wake up.

"Oh, good morning Britt-Britt" Santana said with a smile sitting up straight from her sleep.

"Good morning, sleepyhead" she replied sheepishly. "We should probably get ready for school" she said hiding the bitterness that is caused by the fact that she would be with Artie, and not with Santana in just a few minutes.

"Uh huh. I should probably go home" Santana got up in bed and stepped towards the door. "See you later, Britt" Santana then opened the door and headed to the exit where they exchanged 'goodbyes'.

Quinn and Santana are talking on the bleachers when Brittany arrived. "Hi Quinn!" Brittany said with an enlightening smile and sat down facing the Latina. "Hi Santana, how was your night?" she said with a grin, knowing that they spent the night together.

Santana's cheeks blushed a little and formed a smile on her face, but then she remembered that there was another person sitting next to her and tried to suppress the smile, "It was fine, I guess."

Quinn didn't seem to catch up. "Well, someone seemed to have a great time last night. Anyone you slept with yesterday, Brittany?" she asked curiously making Santana almost choke on her drink while Brittany was caught off-guard by the question.

"Yeah I kinda did have a great time last night. And yes, I slept with someone…" she looked at Santana who's looking at her with a be-quiet look, before she continued. "But by 'slept' I mean just sleep and nothing more. That's wonderful enough to make my heart flutter" she blushed with her own statement, and looked down while caressing the back of her neck.

The Latina felt warm with Brittany's words, a smile creeped onto her face. She was flattered with the blonde's words. She find Brittany's statement and the way she acted shyly while saying it adorable. She knew what will be Quinn's next question so she looked at her watch and told the two girls that they should go to their class. The three of them then, headed to their first class.

Artie asked Brittany on a date at Breadstix later that day so the girl wasn't able to go home with Santana, which made the Latina disappointed…as always.

Brittany walked in at Breadstix with Artie, on their way to their seat she saw Quinn and waved at the blonde with the hazel colored eyes. "Quinn, I didn't expect seeing you here. You with someone?" Artie asked eyeing who could possibly be Quinn's date. Just like Artie, Brittany was waiting expectantly for the girl's reply.

Quinn looked at her phone and answered with disappointment in her voice, "Supposedly, yes, but suddenly she…" she was aware of what just slipped out of her mouth and immediately corrected it "… he couldn't make it so I'm going to be a loner for today eating all this" pointing out the food on her table she ordered for her and her supposed-to-be date.

"Oh, may I know who it is?" Brittany asked, intrigued with whoever Quinn is dating, she is after all a member of the Unholy trinity and her best friend besides Santana.

"In time, Britt, when we're both ready to announce our relationship in public" Quinn was very careful with her choice of words. She wouldn't want to spill any hints. "You better go to your respective table and date, stop it with the questions please" she said with a playful tone, "Save it for another time, like, a private one"

"Right. Enjoy your alone time, Quinn. Our table is just around the corner so, if you need anything" Artie said then Brittany continued, "like a company or something…" both of them looked at Britt strangely and the boy went on, "don't be shy to call out"

"Yeah, got it." With that, the couple went to their table. A couple of minutes later, Quinn's date called and she left the Breadstix afterwards. Quinn and her special someone talked at her house regarding with their relationship and they had just been officially official.

Quinn kind of thought it was rush but she didn't want to waste any opportunity to be with the one she loves. It was her chance to be with someone who actually cares about her and make her feel so damn good. And she ain't gonna blew it.

Later that evening, the glee members received a text from Rachel inviting them to a party at her house the next day.

Quinn read the message, _A party, just what I need. This would be the perfect time for our public announcement_-she thought.

Santana read the message, _Great, a party for all the Glee club members, exciting…I'm going to see her with someone else, again. Oh, Brittany, break-up with him already. I love you but every day I'm one step closer of running out of reasons to fight for us._

Brittany read the Rachel's message, _I wish Santana could be my date tomorrow. I hope she's going or else I won't be with her again, tomorrow. Ugh. Why am I so nervous about this party? I hope she's coming._


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

(At the Berry Residence)

Rachel and Finn have just finished preparing the food and everything for the party. The glee members were starting to arrive. Almost all of them came by two's, including Brittany and Artie. Quinn arrived alone, after greeting the glee members she went straight to the couch and focused on her phone.

Brittany was in the having a chat with Mercedes, Kurt and Artie, not that she's really listening. "Brittany? Hello? Are you still with us?" Kurt asked noticing that she wasn't paying attention.

"Oh. Sorry. I was just…never mind", she said before excusing herself. She went to the porch, she was about to bring out her phone to text Santana if she's coming when a Latina called her, "Hey Britt". With that her face lit up. "San! I was just about to text you."

Santana smile, "Missed me already, Britt-Britt?" Brittany let out a chuckle, blushing knowing that what Santana said was the true. "What are you doing here outside anyway? I thought Berry was having a party and not a camping" she asked while putting her hands on Brittany's waist.

Brittany tingled with Santana's action. "I uh. I just wanted fresh air for the moment.", she stuttered not knowing what to answer. She was just not used on being in a room without Santana anymore. It makes her comfortable knowing that Santana is around.

"I guess you had enough fresh air for the moment, let's go inside" Santana led Brittany to enter the house. Truth is, Santana would have wanted to stay outside, just her and Brittany but she has to face reality. Brittany was Artie's and she has to go inside and be with her date. When they entered, Santana immediately removed her arms around Brittany's waist.

"Ms. Lopez has finally arrived, just in time for the spin the bottle" Rachel announced excitedly. She grabbed the two girl's hands and led them to the glee members who formed a circle sitting on the floor. Brittany sat beside her boyfriend for compliance, she didn't want to be separated from Santana, but she could only hope that Santana would sit beside her.

Santana asked Quinn to make space for her then sat beside the blonde. Brittany's heart fluttered when she realized that Santana sat beside her. Santana gave her a smile; she couldn't help but smile back.

The bottle started spinning. A few members were pointed and performed the dares or answered the questions. It was Brittany's turn. "Okay, so truth or dare?" Sam asked with excitement. "Dare" Brittany said without blinking.

Brittany's POV

"Kiss the most important person for you in this room" he said with a grin on his face that. Santana wanted to punch him in the face. _Great, kill me now._ Artie looked at Brittany expectantly. "That was really lame, Sam" Brittany complained not wanting to kiss Artie in front of Santana. "That's the dare Britt, besides let Artie have his happiness sometimes" Sam blurted out. Brittany didn't answer back.

_Of course I need think fast, I don't want Artie to think that I don't want to kiss him, which is the truth. But I don't want to Santana to get hurt. Urgh. I'm really hating Sam right now. Can't he just ask me to do a daring dance or something? But Santana would understand me right? I have no choice, it's a dare. And it would be really weird to not kiss my boyfriend._

Brittany let out a defeated sigh that only she can hear herself. She kissed Artie for 1 annoying minute as the other people in the room watched except for Santana. Annoyance was obvious on her face. On the other hand, Artie couldn't take of the smile on his face.

Santana's POV

_Great! Why did I even think for even just a second that she wouldn't kiss wheelchair boy. Of course she would, he is her boyfriend after all. I just thought that maybe she'd kiss me instead, and tell them that she's really in love with me and not with urgh…. That would have been breathtaking for me._

The bottle spun again. This time it pointed to Quinn. "This should be fun", Puck commented. "Truth or Dare?", Brittany asked. "Dare", Quinn said without hesitation. "Kiss the person you love most", Brittany said with a grin. "Didn't you just said that that was lame?" Quinn teased. "Yeah well, I had to take revenge on someone, don't I?", she said with a grin on her face, the other laughed. "Maybe now's the good time to know who's your special someone, Missy" Artie said with an excited at the same time curious expression on his face.

Quinn smiled nervously then Santana held her hand. Brittany became more curious, she raised her eyebrow while staring at the hands that was holding tight. _Please tell me what I'm thinking is wrong. I'm not guessing it right.-Britt thought to herself, trying to get her hopes up. _Santana and Quinn were staring at each other, both eyes filled with sweetness and joy. Then Quinn cupped Santana's face and kissed her passionately. Santana willingly kissed back, both her hands were on Quinn's waste. Brittany just stared at them, she wanted to look away but she couldn't move. She couldn't hold back the tears that are now flowing on her cheeks. Artie noticed that Brittany was crying but pretended that he didn't saw it. He was definitely pissed, now he really knew that he's speculations was true. Her girlfriend was in love with Santana Lopez.

They broke the kiss after a few minutes. The two of them had a big smile on their faces. Santana's arm was stayed around the shorter blonde's waist while Quinn's hands rested on the Latina's lap. "Wow, I didn't see that coming", Rachel said surprise was still traced in her voice. "How long have you two been dating?" Finn asked. "Am I still on the hot seat? I just finished the dare didn't I?" Quinn teased her curious friends. "Forget about the silly game, Quinn. We want details." Mercedes demanded. All of them have smiles plastered on their faces, except for Brittany who is obviously upset and jealous about the kiss, and Artie who was angry because he just found out that her girlfriend was in love with someone else.

Santana's face fell when she saw Brittany, everyone else was looking and listening at Quinn but Brittany was just staring at the ground. Santana knew that Brittany was hurt. And she hated herself for being the reason of the blonde's sadness. Santana held Brittany's hand, and gave her an apologetic look. The tall blonde forced a smile, and freed her own hand from the Latina's warm hand. "I think I need to go now", Brittany stood up, all of the glee members' attention drew to her with a confused look, then she kissed Artie a goodbye kiss on the cheek then she left. Santana just watched her leave, she wasn't sure of what to do. "She wasn't really feeling tonight", Artie gave his friends an answer. Santana looked at him and he gave her a serious look. Santana then realized that he knows.

"You can just follow her, you know", Quinn whispered to Santana with a reassuring look while holding the Latina's hand. Santana smiled at her, she loved how Quinn can be so thoughtful sometimes at the same time she was guilty because her girlfriend doesn't know what's between her and Britt. "I'll talk to her later; I want to be here with you. Being proud of being with me and all", San chuckled but sadness was still evident in her voice. "If you say so.", Quinn replied then gave the Latina a peck on the lips.

Brittany was staring out the window of the cab. The image of Quinn and Santana kissing kept on flashing back on her mind. She has puffy eyes because of crying too hard. Her heart was full of pain.

Brittany's POV:

_I don't know what to feel anymore. I'm jealous and at the same time angry. I just don't know with whom. I don't think I have the right to be mad at Santana. I kissed someone else in front of her too. But she took me by surprise, I'm her best friend. Wasn't I supposed to know whoever she's dating? I feel betrayed. The way they kissed, urgh… It was passionate and intimate. It was torture for me but I can't look away, I was paralyzed. I felt my heart really fall into pieces. The funny part was, I was the one who asked Quinn to kiss her. Really genius, Brittany. I'm just not used on seeing Santana so close with other people, especially to the point of kissing them. I guess this is Karma, I guess this is how she always feels whenever I'm with Artie. I can't blame her for looking for someone else. But still, that doesn't make it hurt less. I just wished she let me know about their relationship before they made that kind of public announcement._

It was around twelve when the Berry's party was over. The glee members said their goodbyes. They were neighbors so their home was walking distance. Santana and Quinn gladly held hands while walking home.

Quinn's POV:

_This was so far the best night of my life. For the first time Santana is walking me home, holding my hand. I can feel my knees shaking. I feel like I'm melting every time our eyes meet. I glare at her often times and so did she. I'm so happy that I can love her freely now, our friends finally know. We kissed and did so many stuffs before but everything we did tonight was different. It felt more real. _"I love you so much Santana Lopez." _Okay, so I just said that out loud. Embarrassing._

Santana smiled at Quinn's cuteness. The blonde covered her face with her palms in embarrassment. "You are such a cutie. I love you too, Baby", Santana stated with her sweet voice and made an eye contact. The blonde's face turned red. "Stop staring at me, you're making me shy" Quinn said with a grin on her face while touching Santana's cheeks gently and turned the girl's head to the direction. Santana find Quinn adorable when she's embarrassed. "Sorry, I can't help but look at you, you're too beautiful" with Santana's compliment, Quinn's heart fluttered.

They finally arrived at the Fabray Residence. They bid each other a goodbye kiss. Quinn was about to enter the door when San grabbed her arms and made Quinn face her. "I can't give you your goodnight kiss later. So I-", before she could finish Quinn kissed her gently but aggressively her right hand was touching the raven black hair, while her left arm was wrapped around the Latina's waist.

Santana's POV:

_I love Quinn. And I'm with her because of so many unknown reasons. I can feel something magical when I'm with her. And she makes me happy. She made my night, I loved it how she's so proud about us in front of our friends. Every time I stare at her I think I can drown on her sparkling hazel brown eyes. Being with her feels right. When I'm in her arms I feel like I'm finally home._

_But I don't know if I deserve her. Because I still can't take Brittany off my mind. Who am I kidding? I'm in love with my best friend. I got used of that idea for a long time. Sometimes I can't help but think if it's still my heart that loves Brittany or is it just my mind who got used of the idea of loving her._

_I feel like I'm cheating on Quinn, it's not right to think about someone else while kissing your girlfriend. I can't help it though. She just keeps on popping on my head. But I'm happy with Quinn, I should be contented, right? It's not every day that you find someone as gorgeous as she is. I'm just worried about Brittany, that's all. You're just worried Santana. You're with Quinn now, and you love her._

_I realized to things tonight. One, I can manage to be somehow happy without Brittany. No matter what I need to forget her for my sake and for my girlfriend's sake. And two, I love Quinn Fabray, and I know I'll love her more each day._


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

_**I'm sorry, Britt. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?**_

_**-San.**_

Brittany sighed as she saw Santana's text. She was actually expecting Santana to go by her house after the party to talk to her. But all she got was a text from the Latina. She really wanted to see her now. She had no choice though but wait until tomorrow, she started tapping her phone.

_**I could really use a person named Santana right now but what can I do? So fine. See you tom.**_

_**-B.**_

As Santana read the message she felt her heart flinch. She felt guilty that she didn't told Brittany about Quinn and her. And she hasn't put any effort to make Brittany feel better.

Brittany was lying in her bed. She ceased from crying. But pain was still circulating in her body. She wants to see Santana, she wanted to hug her and cuddle with her. That's what they always do when Brittany wasn't feeling well. But she knows that's not possible this time, the one that always makes her feel better is the one that's causing her pain now. She looked at her phone to see if Santana has any reply to her text. There was none. _Why am I not surprised? _She thought.

The doorbell rang. She wondered who would visit at that time, it was already 11 PM. Her mood lightened a bit at the thought that it might be Santana. But she didn't want to get her hopes up, after all disappointments are pretty close to her lately.

She headed to the front door of their house. She sighed then opened the door. Her eyes wide open at the view she was seeing. She suddenly got lost with the dark brown eyes of the Latina. Half of her pain faded away for the moment, she was happy that Santana came; she came to comfort her, just like old times.

Santana greeted Brittany with a worried smile. "I…", Santana started to talk as she stared at the ground. Suddenly she felt a warm body closed the gap between them. Brittany couldn't help it but hug the Latina. She wanted to feel her, she wanted to feel secure, and so she did, as Santana also wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"I'm sorry if I didn't tell you. It's just that, I don't know how to say it. In fact I don't want to say it at all. I don't know why, maybe partly its because I'm afraid on how you'll react and mostly because I wasn't ready to admit to myself that its not you; you're not my girlfriend." Santana reasoned with teary eyes. She tightened her hug.

Now Brittany was crying, "Do you love her? San, I don't want to lose you. I'm afraid to lose you. I love you."

Santana broke the hug but she was still holding the blonde's hands and staring at her eyes. "That's the point, Britt. You're afraid to lose me. We're so used at being together. I'm not so sure anymore if its love that were feeling or just some kind of infatuation. I don't know what its like to be without you anymore, and I wanted to know." Brittany was shaking her head in sadness and disapproval and she avoided looking at the Latina's eyes.

"B, look at me." Santana lifted the blonde's head to have an eye contact. She continued, "I love you, B. And I always will. I'm just not sure if I'm still in love with you. And the answer to your question is yes. I love Quinn. I love you more, but I love her too. Britt, we wouldn't know what's gonna happen the next day. We can't be sure how long will we going to have each other. But you have Artie, and everyone loves you…if ever we're going to part you'll have someone with you, and eventually you'll move on. But me, I have no one but you, before."

"Before, until Quinn came. She loves you and she'll be there for you." Brittany said with pain in her eyes. "Am I right? Why do you think so little of my love for you, Santana? I love you so much and I'm not going to leave you. Why do you have to think of such things? Okay, so let's say that I have Artie and everyone else, but honestly they wouldn't matter if I don't have you. You're my everything." More tears flowed down her cheeks as she said the last line. Santana gently touched her face to dry her tears.

Santana searched for words. She opened her mouth but closed it when no words came out. She felt the warmth of Brittany's love with those words. It was very sincere and every word stabs her heart with guilt. As Brittany touched her face, she also touched Santana's heart. Finally, she was able to speak, "Britt…" she bit her lip. "You deserve the best things in life. And I don't think I can give you that. Artie, he can give you things that I can't; with him you don't have to be ashamed, you can be proud of your relationship. We have to let go of each other, for the better. Maybe it hurts now, but a day will come and we'll be able to smile because we'd realize that we made the right choice."

"I know I deserve you Santana. Just so you know, you're the best thing that happened to my life. Letting you go is not for the better, because that will kill me. And what if I'm dead before that day that you're talking about comes? Huh? I can't let you go, unless you don't love me anymore. When you want to be someone you love more than me, then that's the only time I'll be willing to let you go." Brittany said firmly. She was still staring straight in the Latina's eyes but with more authority.

Santana sighed. Sure she was flattered with what the blonde has just said but she still believes that she has to let her go. "Just think about what I'm saying. You can never have kids with me, to think that you're dream is to have a decent family and raise your kids well. I know you love me, and I love you too. I'm not saying that we should forget each other. What I'm saying is we should-" Santana wasn't able to speak because Brittany kissed her. The kiss was demanding but it was filled with emotions. They were staring at each other, Brittany's face turned into a worried look. _Why aren't you kissing back? I thought you love me? _– Santana can read the expression on the blonde's face. She was fighting herself, she tried hard to stop herself from kissing her but she ended up kissing back. The kiss became more passionate. Brittany led them inside her house. A few moments later Santana was able to control herself and broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry, Santana. I'm sorry if you waited so long for me to be with you. I'm sorry for myself because you weren't able to wait any longer-" Santana interrupted Brittany, "You don't get it. It's not about waiting anymore, Britt. I can wait for a lifetime to be with you. But I came to realize that it would be better if we move on, if we just let things be. You're life is okay with Artie. I would only make you and your reputation miserable."

"Santana. That is so not true. Maybe I'd have a comfortable life with him, but I'll never be happy. Because you're the only one that can make me happy, you are my happiness. And the reason why I always wear a smile is because I know that I'd always get to have you. I like girls, Santana, I like you. And even if you let me go, that would never change. I love you and that's how things are." Brittany's tone implies that she's begging Santana to be with her.

Santana didn't reply. Silence filled the room. For a brief moment they were just staring at each other until Brittany spoke again. "Do you think I can't handle what's in store for us? I can't help but think that you're underestimating me, Ms. Lopez. Quinn is a girl too, and it wouldn't be much of a difference if you're together instead of us together. So why can't I be with you while she can?" Brittany questioned with hurt in her voice.

"That's not it, Britt. You two are different from each other. You have different point of views, like in having children. You have so many people that love you, and if we would be together you'll have so much to lose. But Quinn, just like me, she has no one-", she explained, and then the blonde interrupted her. "And that makes you right for each other? She's lonely enough to understand you which makes her your soulmate. While 'we' can't be together because I'm miss congeniality. Wow!" Brittany said sarcastically. Tears flowed in her cheeks again but this time not only because of sadness but also because of anger.

The Latina just stared at Brittany with pleading eyes hoping that the blonde would accept that letting go is the best thing to do "I know that you understand what I mean by that. I'm sorry if it has to be this way. I think its time for me to go." Santana waited for Brittany's response. The blonde just stared at her with disbelief. Santana kissed her in the forehead, "See you tomorrow. Please take a rest. Good night, Britt" by that the Latina left.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The class was over. The day is almost over, but still Santana and Britt hasn't talked. Santana was facing her locker when Brittany showed up.

"Are you avoiding me?", she popped the question feeling stupid 'cause its so obvious.

"No." Brittany was staring at her unsatisfied, waiting for an explanation. "I just don't have anything to say, okay?"

"No, its not okay. San, you told me that you wish that I was your girlfriend, didn't you?"

Santana was confused. _Why is she asking this_."Why? It doesn't matter now."

"What if I told you that I'm willing to be your girlfriend? As in right now. How would you feel?"

"Britt…"

"Answer the question, San. Honestly"

"I'd be happy. 'Cause I've waited for that like my whole life. But I'd be upset too. Because I have a girlfriend now and you have a boyfriend so that wouldn't be real." Santana stated hesitantly.

Brittany's tears fell. She was so touched by Santana's honesty. She realized how much pain she caused the girl for so long, for making Santana wait too long. "I'm sorry, San" was all she can manage to say.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. And I'm okay now" Santana said with a smile, trying to cheer up.

"That's good for you. But I was really hoping you're not." She made an eye contact with the Latina. "I know that sounds rude but I was hoping that you won't be okay with not having me. I don't really know what I'm doing anymore. All I know is I want you. So…I broke up with Artie"

Santana was surprised with what the blonde had just said. She didn't know what to feel, but she sure is happy to hear that. For the longest time she's been waiting for Brittany, and to hear the girl say that she broke up with Artie for her, is just heartwarming.

But then she realized that she has a girlfriend, a girlfriend that's been so nice to her and so understanding. She couldn't hurt Quinn. She doesn't deserve that. So as much as she wants to hold the Brittany in her arms and kiss her, she didn't. She fought herself and managed to talk, "That's so sweet of you, Britt. And I would be lying if I told you that I wasn't happy with what you did. But…" she stared at the floor, searching for the right words to say.

"But what, San?" Brittany's heart beats so fast and so hard. She was nervous and scared of what Santana will say. "Please don't tell me that its too late" she held the Latina's hands. "please" she begged.

"Britt, I have a girlfriend. I'm happy, because at least you're free now. You don't have to pretend anymore that you're in love someone that you're not. We can't be together. Not now." She was confused with her words. _What am I saying? I shouldn't have told her that. I practically said that Quinn and I would break up sometime._

"San, you said that you like, waited for me for your whole life. I'm willing to do the same. I know you love me, and you might not say it, but I know you love me more than her. I love you and I'm gonna give you the space that you need. Just please consider. I was so stupid for so many years; I thought would find happiness doing the right but I realized that all I need to do is listen to my heart and follow it. When the day comes that you decided to follow your heart again, I'll be right beside you, always." She ended her speech with a kiss.

Her kiss was passionate yet gentle. Brittany was upset because Santana wasn't kissing back. But after a few seconds she reciprocated the kiss. They both got a tingling sensation in their stomach. They both felt weightless. Santana forgot about Quinn, all she knew is that she was kissing Brittany the girl she's madly in love with. It took 3 minutes until the broke the kiss.

"Did you enjoy it?" a familiar voice asked with so much pain in her voice. Both of them was surprised and looked at the direction where the voice came from. Quinn. Guilt immediately rushed through Santana's body. She was ashamed with the betrayal she just committed. And with a split second she said "Quinn…How long have you been there? I'm sorry." She wanted to grab Quinn and hug her tight. She wanted to secure Quinn but she was unable to move.

Quinn was crying. She was crying silently but so hard, it looked too painful for Santana to bear. "It doesn't matter, does it? I was so stupid to think that you wouldn't kiss back." Quinn stated with a painful smile plastered on her face.

Brittany was speechless. She wanted to apologize to Quinn so bad but she couldn't speak. Guilt was messing with her head. But never did she regret on kissing Santana. She knew that the kiss was wrong but it felt so right. Like it was the first right thing she did for a long time. After all, she believes that Santana's arms is where she belongs.

Quinn wasn't breaking her eye contact with the Latina. But Santana couldn't look into her eyes, not after what she did. Finally, with all her strength, she managed to go near Quinn on cup her face and wipe the blonde's tears. She hugged Quinn, she was expecting that Quinn would broke free but she didn't, it seemed like Quinn was just standing there, lifeless. And that didn't made Santana any less guilty. She looked at Brittany, and in an instant the taller blonde understood that its best if she would leave. The mouthed "I'm sorry" to Santana and left.

"I hate you" Quinn said while she sobbed. She was still in Santana's arms.

"I know. And you have every right to hurt me. I'm sorry. So so sorry" Santana replied. "You're my girlfriend, and my kiss only belongs to you. But trust me I wasn't planning on cheating on you. And I definitely didn't plan that kiss. I just couldn't…" she didn't continue thinking if what she's gonna say would make the situation better or worse.

"You couldn't fight it. You love her and you couldn't help but kiss her." Quinn said matter of factly and stabbed Santana at the heart.

"Quinn" sadness was evident in her voice. "I'm so sorry. You don't deserve to be hurt like this. I swear that I love you. Trust me I do. And I'd be a better person for you"

Quinn's POV:

_I don't get. We both know that she loves Brittany more. But why is she saying all this? Doesn't she know that it would just hurt much more if we continue this relationship knowing that she loves someone else? Isn't she aware that it would be more painful for me? I hate her. And I hate myself for loving her this much._

"Quinn? Please give me another chance." Santana stated after a short silence. It was sincere. She really wanted to be with Quinn, she doesn't know why but it felt right to be with Quinn. It felt…safe.

"Why? We both know you love her more than you love me, so what's the point of continuing this relationship? Huh? You are really confusing for me right now" by this time Quinn was calm.

Santana was struggling with her words. Truth is she doesn't know either. All she knew is at that time it was the right thing to do, for her. It wasn't her pity for Quinn. It's also not because of guilt. "I don't know…" she answered shyly and honestly.

"You don't know? Are you freaking kidding me right now?" she raised her voice. She was angry…at the same time she was upset and hurt. She was kind of expecting that Santana will reason that she loves her.

"All I know is that I love you, okay? I'm in love with Brittany, I wouldn't deny that. But I love you too. I love you too much not to be with you. I'm afraid to lose you. And that might not be enough reason for you to forgive me but that's all I can offer now. All I'm able to do is hope that its enough for you not to leave me. Because I really need you. And I can't imagine anymore waking up knowing that you're not mine. I can't lose you. I don't want to. You are important to me. Believe it or not, you are. And if I have to beg a million times-" Santana was cut off by Quinn's kiss. Apparently it was enough for Quinn. Quinn loves the Latina so much that knowing that she was that important to Santana was enough reason for her to stay with her. She was overwhelmed with the Latina's words. She didn't even care about the part where Santana stated that she was in love with Brittany anymore. And although pain is still traced in her eyes, she was happy.

"That's all I needed to hear. Honestly I was afraid to lose you. I love you Santana Marie Lopez. More than you'll ever know. I was just hurt. Beside the fact that you kissed back, you didn't even told her that you love me, all you reasoned out to her was that you have a girlfriend. It made me feel so insecure. You can tell me that you're in love with her but you didn't even mention to her that you love me." Quinn poured her heart out.

"I'm sorry babe. I'm sorry to hurt you this much. I so wanted to give you my heart so you don't have to settle with a broken heart but then mine is broken too so…" Santana stuttered. It made Quinn chuckle a bit. She was touched with the Latina's sweetness. She felt her sincerity. "I wish I could heal your heart. And glue it together and make it whole again. But then it would never be the same, so I'm really sorry."

"You should be" Quinn joked. "You can make me feel better though" the blonde is now smirking. She kissed Santana the gentlest way possible.

"I'll bring you home, if that's okay with you my princess." Santana offered her hand to Quinn.

"It would be an honor."

They rode to Santana's red mustang. They were okay again. Like nothing happened. They were as sweet as they were before the fight. Quinn was so understanding and contented with Santana. It was one of the many reasons why Santana couldn't let go of Quinn.

They headed to Santana's house. Quinn texted her mom that she would sleep at the Lopez' residence; it was not a hard thing to do since they always spend sleepovers almost every weekend. Plus both their parents are aware of their current relationship and surprisingly accepting about it.

They spent their whole night watching movies and cuddling in bed. And for the first time, Santana didn't think of anyone else other than Quinn, her girlfriend.

Earlier that day Brittany walked home. She didn't want to ride her mother's car. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She was still caught up with what happened earlier; the kiss, and Santana and Quinn's confrontation. The kiss was magical for Brittany, it made her heart skip a beat. And no matter how guilty she was, she was so happy that she Santana kissed her back. It made her heart flutter so bad.

She was so sure that Santana love her. She heard Santana tell Quinn that she was in love with her. But she can't help but feel jealous of Quinn. And those words that Santana stated stung her heart. It kept cycling in her mind. She almost regretted listening…

"_I love you too much not to be with you. I'm afraid to lose you."-I thought those words were only meant for me_

"_Because I really need you."-She used to tell me that, all the time._

"_And I can't imagine anymore waking up knowing that you're not mine"-Pain. It's upsetting how my heart has always been hers but I was never fully hers. I never felt so insecure. To hear those loving words from the girl I dearly love._

"_You are important to me."—I can still remember those times when Santana told me that I'm the only person that's important to her. That she can live in our own little world. Just the two of us. Forever._

"_And if I have to beg a million times"—if I have to beg a million times just to bring you back to me I'd do it. If only I can have you by myself I'd beg for a million times and more._

Brittany's POV:

_I wonder what they're doing now. It hurts so much to see her so happy with someone else. It's painful to see her happy without me, I'm not used to it. I'm so dumb for letting you slip away Santana. I'm so stupid for prolonging my break up with Artie. This morning I was so sure that we'd be together in the end; that she loves me more than anything or anyone in this world. But after hearing those words escape her lips…I'm not so sure anymore. I feel threatened. I'm starting to think that it really is too late. I hope not. Quinn is smarter than me, I know that. I know that she won't let Santana slip away like I did. She's well aware of how lucky she is. And it makes me so insecure. All I can do for now is hang on to Santana's words. That she's in love with 'me'._

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I really want to know what you guys think about this...<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Brittany's POV:

_I woke up early this morning. I woke up with hope. I woke hoping that the memory of yesterday was just a dream—except for the kiss of course. The kiss felt so real and it can't be just a dream. My phone rang. It's a message from Santana. For a second I thought that maybe it was just a dream after all._

_**Hey! Morning.Ü.**_

_**How are you holding up? I want to know if you're okay…**_

_**-San.**_

_Okay, so it's clear that yesterday was anything but a dream. I let out a sigh. But a smile crept into my face, Santana was concerned about me. It's nice to know that she wasn't upset that I kissed her; cause if she is she wouldn't have texted me._

_**Good Morning to you too. I'm fine. I should be the one asking you that.**_

_**I'm really sorry that I kissed you. Not that I regret it, but I'm sorry that Quinn has to see it. I never meant to hurt her.**_

_**-B.**_

_I waited for her reply before I prepare for school. I was really hoping that they were both okay._

_**We're okay now. We made up so no worries. She's not mad anymore (fingers crossed**__**)**_

_**You know Quinn, understanding and all that.**_

_**-San.**_

_I know its mean of me, but I was upset that they made up. At the back of my mind I was wishing that they would break up. I wanted to be happy for the both of them, I really do. But it hurts so much and I can't help it but be sad for myself._

_**Good for the both of you…**_

_**-B.**_

_That's all I can say. I didn't wait for her reply. I took a bath and prepared for school. They're okay again; she made that clear, so I guess I can't expect any words that would make me feel better._

_**Good for the both of you…**_

_**-B.**_

Santana let out a sigh. She knew Brittany was upset. She didn't have to see Brittany to be able to tell how she feels; she can feel the pain in the blonde's text.

"So you're finally awake, huh?" Quinn said then handed a coffee to the Latina. Santana just smiled in return. Quinn sat beside Santana in bed.

"Best coffee ever." Santana whispered in the blonde's ears. Quinn couldn't hide her smile, her cheeks were blushing. "Awww. You're so cute when you blush" the Latina was definitely enjoying teasing Quinn.

Quinn's gentle palm touched Santana's cheek. "I really want to flirt with you right now but it's time for school." She noticed the time from her wrist watch. She stood up and offered her hand, "Get up, princess. Take a bath. We don't want to be late for school, do we?"

"It's actually okay with me, but I know you don't wanna be late so I'll go fix myself", Santana grabbed her hand and stood up, placing a kiss on Quinn's cheek before she went towards the bathroom. The kiss was simple, but it electrified Quinn, it brought smile in her face, she was never been more awake.

It was lunch break. Quinn was waiting for Santana in the canteen. Brittany saw Quinn, she wanted to go over the shorter blonde and apologize but she was scared. She knew that she hurt Quinn, and she knew that no matter how it felt right, what she did was still wrong. But she went there anyways. Quinn looked straight at her, her face was unreadable, Brittany kind of hesitated but her feet kept walking. She stopped in front the table Quinn was. Quinn just looked at her, emotionless. There was silence but Quinn was the one who broke it. "Do you need anything?"

"I uh…I…I wanted to apologize for what I did yesterday. I totally have no excuse for my behavior. I'm really sorry. But I know you're aware of my feelings for Santana, I don't want to lose her, but I definitely don't want to lose our friendship too, Quinn." She stuttered but the words were coming from her heart.

"I understand, Brittany. In fact I want to thank you. If it wasn't for what you did, Santana wouldn't have said the words that I was waiting from her. At least now I know that I'm really important to her." Quinn was happy stating that. Brittany on the other hand was stung with those words.

"Are you sure you're not mad? I mean I understand if you are. And I'm really, really sorry. I don't want that to be the cause of the end of our friendship. You're my best friend, other than Santana."

"I'm hurt, Brittany, but I'm not mad. I accept your apology. I'm glad to know that you still look at me as your best friend." Quinn looked at her straight in the eye. "But does this mean you're gonna stop wooing my girlfriend and set your feelings for her aside?" It was pure curiosity, Quinn's tone was not demanding.

"I think I need to apologize again, Quinn. Because as much as I want to please you, I can't set my feelings for Santana aside, I just can't. But just so you know, I won't do anything stupid to hurt you. I won't do illegal things like kissing your girlfriend without permission. I know it won't make you feel better but…" Brittany was at loss when she saw a particular Latina walking towards her. She can't stop staring.

Quinn noticed Brittany's sudden change of expression and look to the direction the taller blonde was staring at; Santana's direction. Santana was surprised that the two blonde was together, she was kind of relieved that she was not seeing any tension between the two. Quinn stood up and Santana put her arms in Quinn's waist and placed a kiss on her cheek. Brittany felt jealousy run through her veins. Pain was eroding her heart. Santana looked at her, "Why shall we all sit now?" Santana was smiling. It was just a smile but the two blonde felt butterflies in their stomach like it was the sweetest smile they could ever see.

Brittany snapped back to reality when the couple in front of her sat. "We just finished talking so… I better go" Quinn shook her head, "But you haven't eaten yet, so why don't you sit with us? After all, we're the best of friends so isn't it natural to eat in the same table?" Santana agreed and Brittany wasn't able to do anything but sit. "I'll go get us some food", Santana said before she trailed off.

Brittany's POV:

_So much for consideration. They were so sweet in front of me. I know they have the right to display their affection but they should know that that would hurt. It feels like someone just hammered a nail through my heart while they know I'm fully aware. I'm glad that was over now-_

"Brittany!" Brittany heard a familiar voice from behind. She looked back. She saw Quinn running towards her.

"Hey! Quinn…"

Quinn was now in front of her. "I…Can we talk?"

"Sure" Brittany instantly knew that the topic would be Santana. They haven't finished their talk earlier that day.

"Do you have a ride home? I think it's better if we talk inside my car." Quinn suggested.

"Totally. I'll just text my mom that she doesn't have to pick me up" The blondes walked toward Quinn's car while Brittany texts her mom. Brittany was reminded that Quinn always rides in Santana's car on the way home. "What happened to Santana's car? You're driving your car for a change."

Quinn nodded. "Well, Santana has somewhere else to go today. She really doesn't want to tell me where, that's why she's extra sweet with me today, she making out for her secrets" It was obvious that Quinn was happy while stating this although a part of her was still upset that Santana didn't tell her where she went exactly.

"Hmm." Brittany was then sure that Santana wasn't making her feel jealous. She was kind of relief but a part of her was disappointed because Santana's sweetness isn't about her.

There was silence until they reached Quinn's car. "So…What do you want to talk about?" Brittany asked as if she doesn't know yet.

Quinn clears her throat, like she's going to deliver a long speech. "We both know that Santana's in love with you. That's clearly the reason why she waited for you for such a long time. You had your chance, Brittany. And you blew it. Don't get me wrong…I totally understand why you didn't broke up with Artie. But now is my chance to be happy, with her. You had her at her best, And I was there for her at her worst. Britt, I now it may seem too much, but I'm begging you, give her space. Give me a chance to be happy, for once in my life. She's the only person who made me feel so special. She's the only person who I felt that really needs me in her life." She stopped waiting for Brittany's response but when she heard none she continued. "You're her fist hug, first date, first kiss…first everything-"

"I wouldn't deny that. I may be her first everything, but you're her first girlfriend. And you, you have everything I have ever wanted in my entire life…Santana." Brittany said. She was so vulnerable. She almost regrets that she said that but it was the truth. She doesn't want to be selfish or anything but for once she wanted to fight for Santana. Thinking of other's feelings first was the reason why she's not with Santana right now, and she wouldn't repeat her mistakes again. "I'm sorry, Quinn. I'm not giving up on her. I'll continue showing her how much I regret losing her and how much I love her. But I'll never force her to choose between us. If she's happy with you, then I'm okay with that. I won't bother you, but I'll never stop loving her and showing it, if that's what you're about to ask. I'm really sorry."

Brittany waited for Quinn's response. She was expecting that Quinn would be mad. But Quinn's expression wasn't mad, it was more of upset and sad. "Well, I'm threatened then. Because she made it clear to me that she's in love with you. But all I'm asking you is to give her space; I don't want you snooping around my girlfriend. I think I have the right to ask you that. I think the things that you're allowed to do with her and the things that are not have a clear fine line, Britt. Like you said, Santana is _my girlfriend_. And as long as you don't forget that, we're cool."

* * *

><p><strong>keep the comments coming guys :)<strong>

**I kinda rushed it a little but still, i hope you like it!**

**I'm kinda banned to use the computer for a long period of time so i couldn't update that fast.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

It was eleven in the evening but Brittany hasn't got over with the discussion between her and Quinn, she decided to take a walk. She wasn't aware of where she is heading, her mind was floating. After a while she stopped, as she snapped back in reality she realized that she was standing in front of the Lopez' residence. A few seconds later she heard footsteps coming from behind. When she saw who was behind her, her heart suddenly beat fast.

"Brittany," her voice was surprised but calm. "It's late in the evening, what brought you here?" There was no response. Brittany didn't know either why her feet led her to where she's standing now. "Do you have a problem?" she held Brittany's hands. Brittany was flattered with Santana's concern. She reciprocates it with a warm embrace.

She whispered carefully in Santana's ears, "Honestly, I don't know how I got here. A while ago I thought someone whispered your name, but just now I realized that it was only my heart saying 'I miss you'" Brittany didn't know what else to say, Santana didn't say anything either. She rushed her way away from Santana after she gave her a weak smile. When Brittany was out of sight, only then did Santana was able to utter the words 'I miss you too…so much'

"Quinn, is something wrong?" Santana asked as she walks towards Quinn who was sitting on one of the benches in the canteen. "It's nothing, really.", was her response as she looked away and stared at the floor.

Santana was still standing, "Well, it doesn't look like nothing…Come on, you know you can tell me anything"

"I…had a dream last night about you", Quinn felt a bit embarrassed. She was still staring at the floor.

Santana became confused; she raised her eyebrow while she smiled. She didn't understand why Quinn would be upset about it, "Is that a bad thing?"

Quinn continued ignoring Santana's question, "I smiled and recalled all the memories we had, and then I noticed a tear fall from my eye". Santana was still dumbfounded. "Because in my dream you kissed me and said 'goodbye'"

Santana just smiled and lifted Quinn's head so they could have an eye contact. "It was just a dream, Babe. I wouldn't do that to you…except for the kiss of course" she tried to make the conversation have a lighter mood. It brought a smile into the blonde's face; she never fails to cheer her up.

"It's just that, I feel threatened" Quinn admitted.

"You're threatened with Brittany?" Santana's tone wasn't serious but it was concerned. "You are my girlfriend. You shouldn't be insecure with her. She's just a friend to me now. Nothing more" Santana tried to make Quinn feel better.

"I know that. But you said you're in love with her, and I know that she's in love with you too. Honestly, I don't even know why you two aren't together by now. Why you're still not breaking up with me. When clearly you love her more than you love me" She didn't really want to say those things. She was really scared that it would push Santana to break up with her. But she's tired of wondering why. And she wanted to be secured.

Santana cupped the blonde's face. "Look at me" Quinn looked straight in those dark brown eyes. Santana's face was firm yet vulnerable, "Don't ever worry that I'll leave you. That is such a foolish thing to do." She said it matter-of-factly. "How can I ever let you go when in my heart I know that I'd never find another someone like you?" These words made Quinn's heart flutter. She tried to hide a smile but she failed miserably.

Again, Santana's words were enough. Even though Santana didn't deny that she was still in love with Brittany, for Quinn it was the sweetest words. She was hoping that someday, Santana would learn to love her more…more than Santana love Brittany. But for now it was enough, it was enough that Santana loves her.

Quinn put her right hand in Santana's left cheek. Santana's dark brown eyes met those hazel brown orbs. "You are the reason why even at the saddest part of my life, I smile. Yet even at my confusion, I understand. Why even after betrayal, I learn to trust. Why even in fear of pain, I love"

Santana felt her heart melt. It was the sweetest thing she heard for a long time. She slowly closed the gap between them. Quinn's hands cupped the brunette's face while Santana's hands are now located in the blonde's waist. They both forgot that they were on a public place. They were drowned with the kiss until Rachel berry interrupted it.

"Ehem. I really hate to interrupt but just in case you lost track of time it's already time for Glee Club. You're…well, we are going to be late. And you don't want to be seen by principal Figgins do you?" Rachel saw the annoyance in both of the girl's faces. "I get it, I'm gonna leave now" she said as she trailed off, after being almost blinded by Santana's viscous eyes.

Santana's fierce look suddenly turned into a smile as she reached Quinn's eyes. She caressed the girl's blonde hair. They didn't have to speak, but they both know how happy they made each other feel. But somehow, Santana felt that there was something more…Quinn was upset about something else. She just doesn't know what it is. She stood up and gestured Quinn to walk with her to the choir room. "Please know that I'm ready to listen when you're ready to talk"

Quinn gave her a smile. She was glad that Santana gets her the way that no one could. They have so many similarities that they know each other well. She was happy to know that even in her biggest smile, Santana could see through that something was wrong.

When Rachel arrived in the choir room she sat next to Brittany. Brittany leaned closer to Rachel enough for her to hear what she's about to say, "You didn't have to do that, you know?"

"Oh please, Brittany. You were unbearable. Your expression may be blank but I can see how your hurt was breaking into pieces out there. I can tell you know" the brunette said it matter-of-factly, but her tone was gentle.

Brittany smiled, she was happy with the other girl's concern. "Thank you. I appreciate it" Rachel reciprocated the smile. Then Mr. Schuester arrived, Brittany instantly notice the couple behind him. For the nth time she felt jealousy and pain.

Mr. Schue clapped her hands to get the attention of the Glee club members. "Okay. So as I've said yesterday, today you will be singing songs dedicated to someone dear to you, whether it's about love, trust, passion, faith, pain or anger. This is a time for you guys to let your feelings out somehow. To lighten the load you're carrying in your hearts. So you can somehow say the words left unsaid." He searched for a volunteer, he noticed Brittany first. "Brittany, would you like to start?"

She hesitated but decided to go first. "Sure, Mr. Schue". It took her a while to stand. She heard the glee club members cheer. She was nervous, not with her performance but with what will happen after she finished singing.

When she got in front, the first thing she noticed is a brunette and a blonde each other's hands. She took a glimpse of Santana every now and then. Before she started to sing, she took a deep breath.

_I can still remember yesterday_

Brittany looked at Santana straight in the eye. Santana knew then that the song was dedicated to her. She was now focused on Brittany and she can feel her heart race. Memories of them were flashing in their minds.

_We were so in love in a special way_

Everyone in the room can see the connection the two was having, including Quinn. Her grip in Santana's hand tightened. She didn't like how Santana focused on Brittany. She hates to admit it to herself but there was still a spark in them. Brittany was just singing but she felt like the two were kissing in front of her or something. She was definitely jealous.

_And knowing that your love_

_Made me feel…Oh…so right_

Brittany smiled at Santana. Assuring her that she thinks loving her was right. They didn't break the eye contact.

_But now I feel lost_

_Don't know what to do_

_Each and everyday I think of you_

_Holding back the tears with all my might_

She was really holding back her tears with her might. She seemed like a fragile glass that can break anytime.

_Because you've gone and left me_

_Standin' all alone_

But she knew Santana didn't leave her. In fact she was there for her, and she knew she'll be there for her.

_And I know I've got to face_

_Tomorrow on my own_

_But baby_

She took a deep but short breath. With determination, she struggled to walk towards Santana. In her vision the only people in the room are her and Santana. She didn't care about anyone anymore, anyone but Santana. She was no longer thinking about how Quinn might react.

_Before I let you go_

_I want to say I love you_

_I hope that you're listenin_

'_Cause its true, baby…_

_You'll be forever in my heart_

She clutched her right hand and placed it in her heart.

_And I know no one else will do_

_So before I let you go_

_I want to say I love you_

Tears were now streaming down her cheeks.

_I wish that it could be_

_Just like before_

_I know I could've given you_

_So much more_

Regret was visible in her voice. She really wished she'd given Santana so much more. Santana know what Britt was thinking, she shook her head slowly telling Brittany that it wasn't her fault.

_Even though you know_

_I've given you all my love_

Brittany gave her a weak smile as tears continue to run down her cheeks.

_I miss your smile, I miss your kiss_

She wiped Santana's tears as a way of saying 'Don't cry, San. I want to make you happy; I don't want seeing you cry anymore'. Santana felt what she was trying to say, she nodded in response

_Each and everyday I reminisce_

Brittany couldn't feel the butterflies in her stomach, because she can't even feel her stomach. She couldn't also feel the presence of her lungs. She was breathless as her gentle hands touch Santana's smooth, soft skin.

'_Cause baby it's you_

_That I'm always dreamin' of_

Santana could feel her warm touch. It was just a touch and yet her whole body reacts; like there was electricity running through her veins. She missed this, too; Brittany's touch and above all the feeling.

_Because you've gone and left me_

_Standin' all alone_

_And I know I've got to face _

_Tomorrow on my own_

_But baby..._

_Before I let you go_

_I want to say I love you…_

I love you. It is just 3 plain words to Santana. But when Brittany is the one saying it, it's like music in her ears and a food of her heart. She wanted to deny it to herself but she just couldn't. She still loves Brittany more then she loves her girlfriend.

_I hope that you're listenin'_

'_Cause it's true, baby…_

_You'll be forever in my heart_

Santana's ears were clapping in hearing this. She was happy of course. But at the same time sad, because she can hear the blonde's heart breaking. She could've hugged Brittany right there and then, but she couldn't. She has a girlfriend, that's too precious to be taken for granted.

_And I know that no one else will do_

Brittany's piercing blue eyes could melt anyone's heart by just staring. It was so pure, so sincere. Yet you can hear defeat in her voice, knowing that she has to let go of the only girl she would be in love with.

_So before I let you go_

_I want to say…_

'_Cause letting love go is never easy_

_ Her eyes were full of sadness and pain. She wanted Santana to embrace her but she knows she can only dream. It was painful for her to let go but she has to, for the sake of the people she loves. She now made her way back to the center front of the choir room. She glanced at Quinn while singing the next line and returned her gaze to Santana._

_But I love you so_

_That's why I'll set you free_

_I know tomorrow, somehow_

_I'll find a way_

_To leave it all behind me_

_Guess it wasn't meant to be, but baby_

That line, made a hole in Santana's heart. It was the guess that she believed in, and the reason she let go of Brittany. She thought that maybe she wasn't meant for Brittany, that maybe Artie was the one for the blonde.

_Before I let you go_

_I want to say I love you_

_I hope that you're listenin'_

'_Cause it's true, baby_

_You'll be forever in my heart_

_And I know that no one else will do_

_ It was just a song, but for Brittany, it was more of a promise. A promise to Santana that she would be the only one she would ever love. Even if in the end, they're not meant to be._

_So before I let you go_

_I want to say…_

_(Instrumentals)_

_I love you_

After the song Brittany just stood there as everyone clapped for her. Quinn loosened her grip in Santana's hands and gave Santana a nod; giving her permission to comfort their best friend. Santana immediately kissed Quinn's cheek and gave Brittany a tight but tender embrace. "You're hurting me when you cry, so please, no more." Santana whispered in Brittany's ears. Brittany returned to her seat while Santana stayed in front.

"That was very heartwarming, Brittany. You did really great. It was brave of you to sing that song." Mr. Schuester noticed Santana who is still standing in front. "You want to go next, Santana?" he asked.

Santana beamed a smile at Quinn then took a glimpse at Brittany. "No, Mr. Schue. I think it's better if I'll just go first tomorrow." She didn't want to sing a song for Quinn after that performance. It would be insensitive of her. "After all, I don't want to take the spot light from Brittany; I'd definitely outshine her" she joked to cheer the club.

For a moment, as she saw the glee club members smile or giggle, including Brittany and Quinn, she felt contentment. Even for a moment she made the people she cared about happy in a same time.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Quinn and Santana walked hand in hand in the hallways of McKinley High after the Glee club meeting. Brittany hesitated to confront Santana but she decided to continue anyways. "San!", she called out, running towards the couple. Santana and Quinn both turned their gaze to Brittany as they stopped walking.

Santana waited expectantly for the dancer to talk. "I...uh…can we talk" recognizing the presence of Quinn but didn't make an eye contact. "Like, in private?" looking at those dark brown eyes that are staring at her.

Santana searched for the Hazel brown eyes for permission. "I'll wait for you in the car, okay?" Quinn kissed the Latina's cheek for confirmation. Santana gave her a thank-you-smile. After Quinn was no longer in sight Brittany led Santana in the auditorium for privacy.

"San…" she made an eye contact with Santana.

Santana waited for the blonde's continuation.

"Did you like my song for you in Glee club?" the blonde asked as her introduction.

Santana smiled weakly knowing where this topic might lead. "Of course I liked how you sang the song, Britt. I just don't like the thought of it"

Brittany looked puzzled. "You didn't like the thought of it?" The song is about, loving a person, remembering the sweet memories and letting go. She wasn't sure which one Santana hated.

"Of letting me go. I know I'm being selfish, but I somehow want you to stay loving me and fight for me. But singing that song you kinda just told me that you're giving up and you're gonna move on." Santana said looking at ground, its not the kind of thing she's proud saying because its like telling Brittany that she wasn't contented with her girlfriend.

Brittany tilted her head and smiled sadly. "I'll always love you, San. Always. I'll probably gonna be in love with you forever." Her voice was filled with sincerity; this made Santana look up to meet her eyes. "But at some things aren't meant to be kept forever. You know you have to stop and let go when things aren't going right." She was holding back her tears but failed miserably.

What Brittany just said made Santana's heart ache. She knows Brittany has a point but she was thinking that it's a bit too early for giving up if the blonde really loves her as much as she loves Britt. "I've waited years, Britt. Years. For us to happen. But you? You're telling me that you're giving up. It's barely a month long!" Santana wasn't able to control herself; she yelled at the girl. It wasn't not pure anger, it was mostly disappointment and hurt. But this made the blonde cry even more.

Santana instantly regret yelling. She wanted to hug the blonde and comfort her but she didn't let herself do it. "Sorry," she apologized instead. "I was expecting. Maybe its because I'd do so much for you that I expect you to do the same for me." Now tears were welling in her eyes.

Brittany hugged Santana. It was tight, like even if Santana wanted to break free she would not be able to do it. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, San. I love you so much, I really do. And I'd be willing to do so much for you. Its just that I can't pursue my feelings for you anymore. And I thought that this is what you want; let you go. Because you have a girlfriend. You have Quinn."

Santana's Cheerios uniform is wet with Brittany's tears. She realized that Brittany was right. She should be happy because she has a girlfriend. And this would be a good thing for her current relationship. But she doesn't really know if she wants this. Because she wants Brittany but she herself told Brittany before that she should back off because she has a girlfriend. "Yeah. It's the right thing to do. But honestly, I need you and I'm willing to do wrong things with you." She shook the thought of it knowing that it won't be a good idea. "If Quinn wasn't in the picture."

Brittany sighed. "But she is. And its my fault"

"No Britt, its not your fault. And yes, she is already in the picture. And I've learned to love her. I don't want to hurt her" Santana confessed.

Brittany pulled away from the hug. "It hurts; knowing that you've learnt to love someone else more than me. It breaks my heart knowing that you love me less" she was staring at the ground. She's a bit ashamed to state her feelings.

Santana lifted Brittany's chin. "I want you to know that I never loved you less. I'd never be able to do that. Maybe its just that my love for Quinn grows faster each day." Santana wanted to tell her that she still love Brittany more but she didn't think that it's the right thing to do. She looked at those blue eyes that never fail to drown her like an ocean. She still saw sadness and hurt. "Sorry if that didn't make you feel better"

Brittany shook her head and gave the Latina a weak smile. "No San, I'm okay. No need to feel sorry." She cupped the Latina's face and wiped the tears in the girl's face. "Listen to me. I'll always be here to be your best friend. I will never stop loving you. I just need time away from you. To adjust. It really hurts to see you with somebody else and I need to learn to get used to that. But I can't do that if I continue hoping that maybe someday you'll leave her for me. I need to distance for a while. I just…" the blonde cried harder than before.

"Shhh. I understand. I totally do." Santana said as she cupped the face of the blonde too and rested her forehead in the girl's forehead. "We'll still be seeing each other though. In the hallways, classes, glee club…" Brittany held Santana's arms.

The blonde smiled, this time it was somehow peaceful. "Quinn is waiting for you in the car. You should go. You don't want to test her patience too long" she was still holding her smile.

"Yeah. Guess you're right." She kissed Brittany on the forehead. After pulling back, "Goodbye" she gave her a smile. "…for now" she trailed off.

* * *

><p>"What took you so long?" Quinn asked as if she didn't know the answer to her question.<p>

Santana entered her car. "Sorry, babe" she kissed Quinn's cheeks. She didn't bother answering the question since she know s Quinn know the answer to it.

"Since you made me wait for like an hour" Quinn exaggerated. "You should treat me to Breadstix" she smirked.

Santana stopped starting the engine, her head turned to the blonde beside her. "I can't, babe" her look was apologetic. Then she continued what she was doing and drove. Quinn's face fell.

"What do you mean you can't? Well, didn't you bring enough money? Because I'm in a good mood I'll give you the privilege to eat with me, I'll pay for it. For now" Quinn smiled. "But you'll pay me tomorrow" she continued knowing that Santana doesn't want her to pay bills when they go out on any date. Her smile faded as soon as she saw Santana's expression on the rear view mirror.

"I'm really sorry, Quinn. I have some other plans today." She said not removing her sight on the road. She looked at the mirror, "How 'bout tomorrow? I'll take you out somewhere more expensive and classy"

"You can't just bribe me like that. What is this plan that's more important to our date anyways?" Quinn was in her serious mode.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, okay. I just need to do some stuff." She shrugged.

"Why can you answer to me like that like this is not a big deal? Why don't you just tell me now? You didn't even tell me yet where you've been yesterday. And now you have plans that are more important than our date?" Quinn is now annoyed.

"Quinn, please. If you said that we'd be going on a date earlier I would've been prepared. But you just told me and I wasn't able to cancel it while I can so I need to go there." She explained, sounding a bit annoyed.

Quinn was getting angry, "Need to go where?" her tone risen a bit. She raised her eye brow. "Does this plan of yours concern Brittany?" she did not hide her suspicion.

Santana's eyes widened. "Wh-what? No!" she looked at Quinn as she stopped the car because of the traffic light. "Of course not." She sounded defensive.

"Really?" Quinn asked making an eye contact.

"Really" Santana said firmly convincing Quinn that she's telling the truth.

"If you say so." she dropped the subject.

They spent their ride home guessing about the song that they would sing for one another.

* * *

><p>After she dropped Quinn in her house she went straight home. She opened her laptop and signed in in skype. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and started texting.<p>

_**Hey! I'm online. Sorry to keep you waitin'**_

_**-San**_

She received a text from someone immediately.

_**Its okay Babe. Always willing to wait for youJ**_

She got annoyed. She was pissed that she has been called 'Babe' again by the texter even though she always tell not to call her that. So she replied.

_**I told you not to call me that…**_

_**-San**_

She opened the reply, that she received faster than the speed of light.

_**Sorry, Honey. I'll remember next time. I'm signed in. So wanting to see you.**_

_**So what do you think guys? Please let me know…**_

_**Next Chapter will be coming sooner XD**_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

She opened the reply, that she received faster than the speed of light.

_**Sorry, Honey. I'll remember next time. I'm signed in. So wanting to see you.**_

_**-S**_

She didn't bother texting back anymore instead she focused on her laptop and opened her webcam.

'Sebastian is now online' appeared on her computer screen. Then she answered a video call from Sebastian before a handsome guy appeared in her screen.

The boy seemed to be eager to see her. Santana on the contrary wasn't as excited.

"Hey Hon! Great to see you… I wish I could hold you in my arms though." Sebastian said.

"Yeah. Me too" she said non-chalantly.

"I wish you could come here in Illinois every now and then, my dear fiancée."

Fiancée. It was noise in Santana's ears. She hates Sebastian for reminding her everyday that she belongs to him.

After some chatting, which Sebastian did all the talking, Santana decided to make an excuse. "Uhm, I really want to chat with you some more but I have homework to do." She lied. "Talk to you some other time?"

Sebastian knows that the Latina was just making a excuse. But he didn't have a choice anyway. He knows she would still insist of signing out. Even though they just met for days he easily got used of Santana's stubbornness. "Okay. Take care always. Love you!" he was waiting for Santana's 'iloveyou' back. But as always, he didn't hear it.

"Okay. Bye" she didn't want to say I love you to him because she didn't. She was dating Sebastian for her Abuela's sake. She then signed off and put her laptop at her desk and lay back to bed.

After a while she heard a knock on the door. "San?" She heard a familiar voice call.

She went towards the door to open it immediately. She saw a pale Quinn in front of her and gestured her to come in. "What brought you here? Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"I wanted to check on you. I texted you but I guess you don't have time to read it so I texted you're mom. She said you were home so I decided to come see you. I missed you" she explained.

It brought a smile in Santana's face. And Santana felt relief. "I just drive you home, Quinn. You miss me that fast?" she smirked.

"Well, we used to talk at my house before you go…so how did your plan go?" remembering the plan Santana had mentioned earlier.

Santana was a caught off guard. But she knows she has to tell Quinn sooner or later. "Its fine." She shrugged not wanting Quinn to suspect. "I'll get us some juice downstairs. Don't want to get my girlfriend thirsty" she said playfully.

"You better." Quinn smiled not showing her suspicion.

After Santana went down stairs Quinn saw the other girl's cellphone lying on her bed. She grabbed the phone and checked at the messages. She does this every now and then with Santana's knowing. She clicked on the inbox. Anger ran through her veins immediately as she read the messages from Sebastian.

_**Its okay Babe. Always willing to wait for you **_

_**Sorry, Honey. I'll remember next time. I'm signed in. So wanting to see you.**_

She turned her gaze on the door that just opened.

Santana knew something bad is waiting for her as she saw her phone on Quinn's hand, and let alone Quinn's deadly stare.

"Honey? Babe?" the blonde said furiously demanding for an explanation.

"Babe, I can explain that." Santana said with pleading eyes hoping that Quinn would calm down and let her explain.

"Don't call me that. Not when some guy is calling you that. It makes me want to puke." Quinn said before Santana can continue.

"I really don't want him calling me that" she defended.

Quinn smirked, "So he calls you Honey. Wow. That made me feel a lot better now." She said sarcastically.

"No! Quinn. I don't even like this guy"

"Who's this guy anyway?"

"He's…"she had an internal battle whether she's gonna tell Quinn the truth now or not. "He's my fiancée."

"Your what? Are you freaking serious?" Quinn yelled with shock. "Maybe I just misheard what you said, 'cause last time I checked I am your freaking girlfriend!" Quinn said in disbelief.

Santana understand why Quinn is being hysterical about it. She really didn't know where to begin with. All she knows is that Quinn is hurting, and Santana doesn't that. "You are…"

"But he's your fiancé at the same time? Since when have you been cheating on me?" her voice was angry but inside she was hurt. "I thought you were gay…" she shook in disbelief.

Santana was taken aback. But learned to compose herself. "I did NOT cheat on you, Quinn. And I don't love Sebastian. Trust me."

"Trust you? I don't think I can do that anymore, Santana" Quinn reached for the door. She can't fight with Santana anymore. Not now at least. She was hurt, she thought that Brittany is the biggest pain their relationship could ever encounter, but now her girlfriend is telling her that she has a fiancé. She reached for the door but Santana grabbed her arm.

Santana grabbed Quinn's arm, it was tight enough to hold Quinn but gentle enough not to hurt her. "Quinn…please don't. I need you. Just let me explain." She pleaded.

"I need you too." Her tears that she tried to hold flowed in her cheeks. "I need you but this is what I get. I can't do this San, not now. Let me go, if I stay with you I'm afraid I'd say something stupid"

Santana crossed her brows. "I don't want to break up with you" she heard Quinn say. She released Quinn from her grip, and before she knew it Quinn was out of her house.

* * *

><p>After Quinn left Santana's house she went straight to the park. That was the only place she knew she could be alone. Only a few people go there at those times, most people would rather stay home or go to parties. She sat at the swing. She stayed there for two hours. She was thinking about so many things, mostly about her problems, including Santana.<p>

Santana was worried sick. She at Quinn's house to check if Quinn was safe and at home but her mom told Santana that she hasn't arrived yet. Santana texted Quinn like a million times but she didn't get any reply. She decided to look for her after 30 minutes. She drove her mustang. Knowing Quinn, she would be at some place less populated and she thought of the park, so she went there.

She saw a blonde by the swing and walk towards her slowly. "May I join you?" the Latina asked softly.

Quinn looked up to see the Latina looking down at her. She really wanted to be alone, but this is Santana, her beloved. And she needed her. She wanted her comfort, even though she's one of the reason the blonde is troubled. "Sure" she uttered before Santana sat down at the swing beside her.

Quinn looked at the stars. There was silence. Neither one dared to speak. Santana wanted to but she didn't know what to say exactly.

Quinn was the first one to break the silence. "Love is so unfair." This made Santana look at her. "The more you sacrifice, the more you get hurt." This sting Santana's hurt, she felt guilty. The Latina just stared at her waiting for her continue. Quinn turned her head at Santana's direction. "I feel like I've given my best, and it is still not enough. And I'm afraid, San." Her tears are welling up.

"Why are you afraid?" Santana asked as she held Quinn's left cheek.

"I'm afraid because there might come a time that I'd have no choice but give up" her voice was shaky, which made Santana's heart ache even more. She stood from her swing and placed herself in front of Quinn.

Santana was really flattered with Quinn's words. She couldn't describe how happy she is to know that someone could love her this much. She hated herself, for being so unworthy of Quinn's love. She brought Quinn nothing but pain. "I'm sorry. I can't determine if these things that happens are sign for us to give up or just tests to see if we can hold on for long. It confuses me, really." Santana met those Hazel brown eyes. "I wanted to let you, so I couldn't hurt you anymore"

"I actually think of that sometimes." Quinn held Santana's hands. "But I always tell to myself that pain is just temporary. It may last an hour, a day, or even years, but eventually it will subside and something else will take its place." Quinn stood as well as Santana. "If I quit, however, it will last forever"

The Latina could only smile. She envies Quinn for being so brave and strong. "How can I not love you? If every time we are together you give me reasons to love you even more?" It was more of a statement than a question. And Quinn couldn't help but smile and hug the Latina. It made her heart beat faster.

"I'm supposed to hate you right now, do you know that?" Quinn said but it has a lighter tone.

Santana almost forgot about the Sebastian thing. "Well I'm glad I still have the charms" Santana joked.

Quinn slapped the other girl's arm. "Big head"

Santana pulled away from the hug and Quinn pouted. She couldn't contain her laugh. "Did I just saw you pout?"

Quinn raised a brow, "So what? Is there something wrong with that?" she asked playfully and pouted again.

Santana laughed again, "Nothing. You're just adorable." Quinn smiled, happy with the thought. "Are you ready to hear me explain myself now?" she really didn't want to bring the topic back but she thought it would be better if she can clarify it to Quinn now. Quinn nodded.

She explained Quinn that her Abuela was ill and she wanted her Santana to be married to a man, which is not surprising because she was not happy about Santana having a relationship with any girl. Sebastian was a boy that lived next to her Abuela's house and her Abuela practically watched him grew up. Her Abuela claims that he is a good boy, which Santana agrees with.

"I don't really have a choice. Abuela is getting old, and I don't want to upset her. It might worsen her condition. So I accepted Sebastian's proposal. But trust me, I don't love him." They both sat at the swing again.

"I believe you." She looked at Santana, "I'm sorry I didn't let you explain earlier. I was just so problematic." She looked down.

"I totally understand why you acted that way." She said as she caressed the blonde's hair. "Or not…you have a problem other than me, don't you? That's why you came at my house" it all came to her. Quinn just nodded and it made sense why Quinn was so sad and pale when she saw her by the door. "I'm sorry. I'm supposed to make you feel better when you seek for my company earierbut all I did was hurt you more" she was really guilty and mad at herself.

Quinn just smiled. "My dad…" Santana waited for her to continue. "He cheated"

"What? Well, are you sure? How did you know?" Santana was shocked and felt bad for Quinn.

"I saw him with…" she couldn't let the words out, Quinn sobbed.

Santana comforted her with an embrace. "With who?" Quinn just continued to sob. "Its okay… You don't have to tell me if you can't" she caressed the blonde's back.

"With Brittany's mom, Santana. Of all people. They were all over each other." this brought shock to Santana as if she's not surprised enough. She didn't know what to say to comfort the poor girl.

Santana attempted to pull away from the hug but Quinn stopped her. "Just hug me, please. That's all I need from you right now. You don't even have to say anything"

"Wait, does anyone know about this? Your mom? Brittany?" Santana asked.

"Yeah. They both know. Surprisingly, my mom knows long before I knew…" Quinn stated sadly. Something in her voice tells Santana that the blonde was not over that fact.

"Did you know how long is this affair going on?" Santana couldn't really give advice to Quinn. All she could do is ask for whatever she can ask so she could talk and fill the silence.

"Before we were born. My mom thought it was over after I was born but then I saw him 3 days earlier with Brittany's mother. It grossed me out, seriously."

"That long. Wow" Santana said in disbelief. Quinn looked at her like telling that 'Wow' isn't really necessary. "I mean in a bad way. I'm just really surprised. I mean, I didn't know Britt's mom is capable of having an affair. Especially that long…"

"Me too", was all Quinn could utter. "I want to say here in your arms forever, do you know that? But its getting late. Its either my Mom would probably kill me for going home late or she'd be dead because of worrying too much"

"I'll bring you home. Let's go" as they walked towards Santana's car hand in hand with Quinn. But while walking she couldn't take her eyes off her phone.

Quinn noticed it and asked, "Who are you texting?"

"No one." She smiled.

"Yeah. It figures" Quinn said sarcastically.

Santana ignored Quinn went inside the car. She looked at her phone one last time before driving. Quinn was starting to get annoyed. "I thought were done fighting about this secreting thing?"

Santana smirked. "I know. We are done fighting." She placed a kiss on the blonde's cheek. "I texted your mom; I asked for her permission if you could just sleep at our house, and she said yes." She said enthusiastically.

Quinn couldn't help but smile. "I so love you right now" She hugged the Latina, but she saw the girl pouted. "What?"

"Just now?" Santana asked playfully. Both of them giggled.

"Of course not. I just love you more." she said before she sighed. "Just when I though I couldn't love you more, you always prove me wrong"

Both girls cuddled in Santana's bed. They spent their night thinking about nothing but each other, at least that's what Quinn showed. She was more than happy being in Santana's arms and sleep beside her. But inside her head all she can think of is Brittany and the confrontation and revelation she had with her family.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the coming reviews guys. Please keep 'em coming. I really appreciate them :D**

**Animegirlglee1019: Thanks for the review. I hope you continue reading it so far :)**

**kaotaku: I'm glad you like it. There would be lots of Brittana and Quinntana comin'...**

**frutosboi : Thanks for the review. So you listened to the song. That's nice.**

** I'm kinda thinking about it. We'll see ;)  
><strong>

**krbutler: Thanks for the review. I love both pairing so I want to keep that balance for now :)  
>Not that I'm going to change the pairing but I'd like to know who you prefer for Santana so<br>**** far :P**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11<strong>

_**Earlier before Quinn went to Santana's house…**_

_Brian Fabray arrived home late at night. He was surprised that her daughter was still awake. "Quinn" He saw her face, it was angry and upset. "Is there something bad that happened?"_

"_Well, is there?" like her father should know the answer._

_He looked confused. "What? I'm the one who's asking. What's your problem?"_

"_Tell me Dad. What does it taste like?" Quinn asked trying sound calm but her father can see anger in her eyes._

_He was really puzzled. "What? What are you talking about?"_

"_What does Susan Pierce's lips taste like? Huh?"_

_He finally realized what Quinn was referring to. He felt guilt race through his mind. "Quinn…" he couldn't think of anything to say. He knew making an excuse wouldn't do any better._

_Quinn smirked in an angry way. She made her way to the bag beside the couch. Then she reached for the door._

"_What's that? Where are you going?" She walked towards Quinn to stop her._

"_I can't leave with you. You disgust me. I can't believe my father is a cheating whore." Quinn was able to say it calmly yet harsh. Brian felt anger, but he knew her daughter had every right to be mad._

"_Quinn, this is your home. Our home. And there's no other place you should be than here. Let's talk this out and fix this okay." He tried to convince Quinn._

"_I don't think you can call this home. Because its obviously not" she gave her father a deadly glare. "Why'd you even do it? Huh? Isn't mom enough for you?"_

"_Quinn" he stopped when he saw a woman walked towards them._

"_What's happening?" she noticed that Quinn has a bag with her, and she can tell the girl attempted to leave. "Why did you pack your things?"_

_Quinn was silent. She didn't want to be the one to tell her mother that her father cheated. "You should-"_

"_I met with Susan this afternoon." his father interrupted her._

"_Oh." Was all Judy said. Quinn wasn't sure about her mother's expression like her mother already knows. "Susan. Is this about your daughter?"_

"_What are you two talking about? What daughter?" her parents exchanged looks. Quinn was really confused. As far as she knows, she's an only child._

"_I'll explain it to her." Her mother volunteered, knowing that she can handle her daughter better, if ever the explanation wouldn't help. "Bring down your bag, dear. Let's talk in your room. I'll explain everything."_

_Quinn's POV:_

_I can't believe this is happening. Or better yet, I can't believe those things happened. My mom just practically told me the story of how Dad cheated a long time ago. I was amazed how strong mom was. Even though my dad put her through a lot of things, she didn't give up. I'm happy that mom didn't let me grow up with a broken family, that even though my dad hurt her she didn't file a divorce, because I was in her womb that time._

"_Quinn. Quinn? Are you listening?" I heard my mom ask which snapped me back to reality._

"_Yeah. I just…but that was a long time ago, why is Dad still seeing her? I mean, I saw them kissing mom." I asked without hesitation. I really need some answers._

"_The kiss. I don't know. I'm sure your dad has an explanation for that. All I know is that he doesn't have feelings for Susan anymore, I'm sure of it." My mom said it firm. I didn't even notice a single doubt in the way she said it. Well, its not hard to believe, I saw how much my parents love each other. That's why I was devastated when I saw him kissing Brittany's mom. I can't believe he would do such thing._

"_Anyways, I want to tell you something really important." I was kind of nervous. What can be more shocking than what she had just said? She looked worried which made me worry. What can it be? When I stayed silent, she continued. "Seventeen years ago…" she made an eye contact then she looked down. "Your dad had an offspring with another woman." I was surprised. I mean really surprised._

_Yes, I've always wanted a sister. But not like this. I want a sibling with my mom; and not with another woman. I don't know how to react with this. I don't know if I can accept him or her. I snapped back to reality. "Who's this other woman?" I asked curiously having a guess that it's Mrs Morris._

"_Brittany is your half-sister, Quinnie. Susan is the other woman" she said with caution, trying not to put me in shock. But it still did anyways. I kind of expected it though, Brittany is seventeen and her mom had a thing with my dad so…_

"_Why did you kept it as a secret, mom? I mean, I would understand dad for it. He should be ashamed about this, but you? Why?" I know she loves my dad but she doesn't need to put up with this. I don't understand why she's acting so cool about what dad did._

"_Quinn, it was a long time ago. I forgave your dad. I was able to move on. I saw how sorry he was for what he did. Susan loved him, and I know how she feels. I in fact pity her, because your dad chose me. He chose us Quinn. You don't need to be mad at him anymore." She explained. Having a hint that that was the explanation I was waiting for._

"_I'm not mad at him, mom. I'm just surprised that you act this way. It's not like you to defend him, that's all. I don't know, I just need time to process all this." I answered. I really need time. "Does Mr Pierce know about this?"_

"_Yes. We talked about this. We planned to keep it as a secret but we decided to tell you, since we believe that you're mature enough. I'm sorry if we have to hide this from you, Quinnie. I hope you understand." My mom said. I can see that she did it for my sake. I really don't have any hard feelings for them._

"_Mom?" I asked softly. She fixed her eyes on mine waiting for me to continue. "Can I have time alone? I just want to rest."_

"_Okay Sweetie, I'm going to go down stairs, talk to your dad. I'm here if you need to talk." She said and placed a kiss on my forehead before she left._

_What am I supposed to do now? I mean, what would I do if I encounter any Pierces on the sidewalk or at school? And Brittany, oh my. I don't know how to face her. Urgh. I can't think clear._

_The last thing I know, I was about to open the door when my dad approached me. "Where are you going?" he asked softly, he probably thought I was sneaking out._

"_The Lopez'. I want to talk to Santana. Clear my mind" Santana is my comfort zone. And if anyone can make me feel better it's her. At times of confusion, she makes me understand. _

"_Quinn, I'm sorry." He's voice was almost trembling. I felt guilty for being mad at him. But how am I supposed to know that there was along story behind it._

"_It's okay Dad. Mom explained me everything. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was just…" I'm trying to find the right words but then my father spoke again._

"_It's understandable. Quinn, she kissed me. I did not kiss back. I swear. She was just so sob and depressed. So we talked and the kiss happened. We didn't plan it." I believe that the kiss was innocent to him, although, of course it's not that easy to forget._

_I shook my head. "I'm not angry at you, dad. I don't doubt your loyalty to us" I smiled at him. I hope he can see the sincerity in my words. I came near him and hugged him. "I just need some time to think this over. It happened all so fast for me."_

"_I see. I hope you'll feel better soon, dear." He cupped my face. "I love you" then he kissed me in the forehead. Then he gave me a warm smile._

"_I'm gonna go now. I love you too Dad. Bye" by that, I went off to Santana._

* * *

><p>Brittany locked her room. She wanted to be alone. How she wish Santana could be there for her. But she knew that's not possible, considering their current situation.<p>

**Brittany's POV:**

I did it. I'm not sure if I did the right thing, but it was for my sister. It broke my heart to see Santana like that. She wanted me to fight for her, and it almost kills me to say that I can't. I wanted to; I'm willing to, until I freaking knew that Quinn was my sister.

My mother tried to steal her dad, well, our dad from her mother before. I can't steal Santana from her too. That wouldn't be right. I feel really guilty. I know what my mother did wasn't my fault, but still…I was the result of their betrayal.

I want to be a good sister to Quinn. That is, if she accept me. But if not, then I'd at least be a good friend to her. That's all I can think of to make me feel less guilty. I believe I did a great job being a good sister to Michaela; giving her all she asks for. And I want to do that to Quinn too. I want to give her what she wants. And I know that Santana is all she wants…just like me.

I won't let history repeat itself. It's really hard for me though. It was a tough call. I feel like I'm stabbing myself every time I think that I have to try to forget my feelings for Santana, because if I don't I'd hurt my sister. The thought of not being with Santana is slowly killing me.

I really hope I didn't read my mom's diary. So I wouldn't need to put up with this. But I did, and I hate myself for it. It really wasn't my intention though, it just happened that I was searching for my old stuffs then I saw the notebook and decided to read it. It was written in third person so I thought it was some kind of novel or something but then I realized mother's maiden name was Susan Smith. And it hit me. I admit that was kind of stupid of me not to realize it earlier.

I hope my mother denied it, but she didn't. She told me everything. I can't believe she hid this from me for seventeen years. To think that we live in the same house; every single day, they were lying on my face.

I still can't believe my mom can do that. Although I'm happy that I can see my parents happily married, knowing the truth changed everything. I love Jack. I love my Dad. He's been a really good father to me, but of course, I was angry that they took my chance of growing up with my biological father. I felt betrayed.

The second they told me the truth I ran off. I was really planning not to go home. I went straight to Rachel's house; I slept there for one night. I don't know what to feel when my parents went there to pick me up this afternoon; my biological parents.

I saw my mom crying. She was pleading me to go home. I couldn't bear to watch her like that so I went home. But I didn't ride my biological father's car. I know it made both my parents upset. When I arrived our house mom wasn't here yet. Due to my exhaustion, I fell asleep. Then I was woken up by her my mother's knocking on the door.

I really don't know why I was upset. I was angry at my mom because she hid a secret this big from me. I wasn't really mad because of what happened between her and my dad, because my mom wasn't married back then. But I was mad because she didn't give me a chance to grow up knowing who my father really was.

But I'm mad at him too. I can't even call him my **real **father because my Dad acted more like it. I didn't felt, even once, that he loves me. He doesn't talk to me like he talks to Quinn. Knowing that he's my father and thinking how he spoiled Quinn and raised her made me feel envy.

I highly doubt that Quinn knows about our real relationship. And when I faced her earlier, I tried my best not to tell her. I don't know if I'm in the right position to tell her that. Urgh. I have so many stuffs going on in my mind.

I need Santana so bad. I can only find peace in her. She can make me happy at the saddest part of my life. And she can make me understand at times that I'm really confused. Quinn is really lucky for having her. And I envy her; thinking that when the time comes that she would deal with what I'm dealing with right now, Santana would be there for her, unlike me.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Quinn looked so comfortable sleeping in Santana's arms. Santana didn't want to wake her up but they had class so she had to. But she stared at her for a moment, Quinn looked like an angel sleeping. Santana wasn't aware that her face was too close to the blonde's face. She gave Quinn a peck in the lips then her eyes opened.

She gave her a smile and Quinn smiled back. "Did you sleep well?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Quinn questioned as if it's the most stupid question Santana ever asked. "Everytime I sleep in your side is like the best sleep for me. And may I say that there's no better way to wake up than to wake up with your kiss" she said matter-of-factly. In a sweet way though. It even made Santana grin ear to ear.

* * *

><p>On their way to Mckinley they talked about their assignment in glee club.<p>

"Quinn, do want to sing with me later in Glee club?" Santana asked shyly. When she didn't hear the blonde respond she turned her to see the girl and saw that the blonde was just smiling and staring at her. "What?"

Her smile widened. "You're so cute when you're shy." She said playfully. She noticed the Latina blushed. "But you're cuter when you blush" she said with enough enthusiasm.

Santana became even shyer when Quinn noticed that she was blushing. "I take that as a no." she tried to change the topic back to her question. "Are you kidding me?" she smirked when she heard the blonde say quickly; she succeeded.

Quinn smiled. She couldn't believe Santana was actually asking her for a duet. It made her want to skip time and forward it when they would sing together at Glee Club. "I'd love to…" she said seriously, but happiness was very evident in her voice.

"Guess I'm not the only one who's cute when blushing" she teased the blonde when she saw her cheeks reddened.

"Shut up" she couldn't stop smiling. "So what are we going to sing?" she asked coolly, she wanted to be prepared when they sing, she knew how good Santana is at singing, and she wanted to impress the Latina.

"I'm in love by Ne-yo" Santana said she was expecting that Quinn would react, and she was right.

Quinn was caught off guard. She didn't expect Santana to choose that song. Quinn know that song, she knows the lyrics of the song. It made her heart skip a beat, she could feel the butterflies in her stomach. Her mouth hanged slightly open. _Did I hear her right? The assignment was about feelings, is that really how she feels…about me? I can't process this in my mind right now. I'm so happy._ Quinn speak in her mind. But she remembered how many times Santana told her that she was in love with Brittany so her face fell.

Santana noticed the change in her expression. "You don't like it?" Santana asked worriedly. She was sure she saw happiness in Quinn's eyes just seconds ago. She parked her car when they arrived at their school. They stayed in the car to finish their conversation.

Quinn looked down. She hesitated at first but asked it anyway, "You want me to help you sing for Brittany?" she asked, she didn't want to assume.

"What?" Santana blurted out. "It's for you, Silly" she assured Quinn. She find it ridiculous that Quinn thought it was for Britt. She couldn't blame Quinn though. Considering how many times she told Quinn that she's in love with Brittany.

Santana said it like it was the most obvious answer, which made Quinn happy. But she couldn't make herself believe that it was really for her. But because of obvious reasons, it made her heart beat rapidly because of happiness. "So do you mean…its okay if it is for Brittany" she lied. Well, she wanted it to be okay but she knows it would hurt no matter what.

Santana shifted her body to face Quinn. She raised her right hand to rest it in the blonde's cheek. Her heart raced, she still isn't used of this effect that Quinn gives her. She stared right through those Hazel brown eyes. "Yes, I mean…I'm in love with you. I'm in love with you, Lucy Quinn Fabray."

Quinn was speechless. She just heard the only love of her life, Santana Lopez that she was in love with her too. And she said it twice. Her heart seemed to explode; it was the happiest moment in her life. She searched if there was any doubt in Santana but all she saw was sincerity. They were just in a car, in a school, they're not in a fancy dinner, and there were no flowers or fireworks. But for Quinn, it was the most romantic moment in her life, ever.

For the nth time, Santana made her cry again. But this time, her tears are from happiness…so much happiness. She was undeniably overjoyed. She forgot about everything else in the world. Santana was the only one that mattered to her. She didn't know how to make Santana as happy as she made her, all she can say was "Thank you."

Santana shook her head. "No, Quinn. Thank you." She said emphasizing the word 'you'. She then kissed Quinn in the forehead. Quinn was a bit disappointed because she was expecting a passionate kiss on the lips though. But Santana followed it with a quick kiss, "Hey, don't pout. We have classes remember? We're gonna be late. Know you don't like being late." She then stepped outside the car and went to the other side to open the door for her girlfriend.

Quinn let out a heavy sigh. "What if I want to be late? Just this time, my girlfriend just told me that she's in love with me, for the first time." Santana just smiled; if Quinn wasn't in a very good mood she would've been pissed.

Santana offered her hand and Quinn reached for it and stood up. "We have all the time later."

"Fine" Quinn said. "Oh. My mom texted me earlier. She said she's gonna pick me up today. I think she's sucking up on me because of the incident." She was suddenly reminded of the situation she's in.

The Latina saw the way Quinn's face fell. "Hey, why so sad all of a sudden? You're gonna miss me that fast? Don't worry. I'm going to see you afterwards." Santana joked, she meant it though. Quinn just smiled in return.

* * *

><p>Quinn was in a really good mood. She walked in the hallway without bumping anyone intentionally. But then she bumped into Brittany. Brittany was wearing her usual poker face since she knew about their relation. "Hi Quinn!" she said in her usual cheery tone.<p>

"Hello Britt." The smaller blonde replied, trying her best to sound normal. She continued to walk to the canteen. When she noticed that the taller blonde was following her, she walked faster. "Hey, wait up" she heard Brittany say. She pretended not to hear her but then Brittany reached her. "Oh. I thought you were going the other way" she lied.

"Well, I supposedly, yes, I was going to Tina to ask her about our assignment but I decided to…I was thinking that maybe…" she wanted to ask if Quinn would like to join her for lunch. She wanted to talk to her sister, there's really no need to catch up because they basically grew together. Brittany, Quinn and Santana were like sisters as they grow together. They're childhood friends. They stick up for each other. They wouldn't be called Unholy Trinity for no reason. But Brittany wanted to catch up to Quinn as a friend. They haven't talked for a while.

"Do you want to grab lunch with me?" Quinn asked. She didn't really know if she wanted Brittany to say yes but either way she guessed that it would be okay. She has nothing to lose anyway. But somewhere in her thoughts, she wanted to have a conversation with her sister, because of their conflict with Santana; they haven't really talked about anything else.

Brittany was wondering how Quinn predicted what she was trying to say, but then she realized she wasn't guessing. Quinn was actually asking her to eat with her for lunch. "Sure. I'd love to."

* * *

><p>"So…do you have anything to say?" Brittany decided to break the silence. She stared at Quinn who was just looking at her food. "I thought we we're gonna grab lunch to eat and not grab lunch to play it with."<p>

Quinn smiled weakly as she turned her gaze to her sister. "Thank you for having lunch with me"

"No problem. Besides, we always do this before…" Brittany didn't want to mention Santana in their conversation. "You know" she didn't know how to say it.

"Before the conflict that happened between us" Quinn continued what the taller blonde was trying to say. She didn't want to mention the Latina either. She didn't want to turn their conversation to another fight. But now that she thought of it, she wondered where Santana is, its their lunch break.

Quinn received a text from Santana.

_**Hey Babe. I wanted to eat with you today but Coach Sue wanted to see me. Guess I'll see you on our class together. Love you 3**_

_**-Santana**_

Santana was actually standing by the door of the Canteen. She saw the two blondes she love the most. She didn't want to ruin their moment so she decided not to go there.

"Do you have to go now?" Brittany asked.

"No. Santana just texted. She said she couldn't eat with me, Coach wanted to see her"

"Oh." Brittany was a bit of disappointed but she was also happy because she could talk to her sister longer.

Quinn saw disappointment in Brittany's eyes, but she also saw sympathy for her. "It's okay though. I have my other best friend with me" she smiled. She wasn't good in telling nice things to other people, but it felt good. Besides, Brittany is not just someone; she's her best friend and her sister.

Brittany was happy with what she just heard. She was surprised that Quinn would tell her that, now. She couldn't suppress her smile. "You'll always have. Like you said, we're best friend. We're like sisters too, aren't we?" Brittany wanted to tell Quinn that she's there and she wanted to be part of her life.

"Yes, we are." Quinn giggled. She laughed at the thought that Brittany just said that. _If only you knew._ Quinn told herself. "Sisters forever"

Brittany smiled. "You know, don't you?" Most people might think that she's stupid but she's not. And she's definitely not numb. She noticed that Quinn was having an internal battle earlier. And the way she said the word 'sister'…its different.

"What?" Quinn was confused. She asked herself if Brittany knew, and if she did, since when? Quinn would definitely be mad at her if she found out that Brittany knew it from the start. "You know?"

"Just recently. How'd you know? Since when?" Brittany asked she thought that Quinn just knew because she only acted strange just now.

"Yesterday. I was thinking if I'm in the right position to tell it to you…"

"Me too. I…well, this is awkward" Brittany said. It is awkward. It wasn't before but knowing that the other knew, they didn't expect it. They're not used to the thought of it. They're both unsure if they have really absorbed the news and they both realized that they haven't yet.

They just sat there, staring at each other. Usually they would feel awkward just staring at each other, but they didn't, at least not after a few seconds. For the first time, they were looking at each other not just as friends but as sisters.

Brittany being the sweeter one, and the showy type asked, "Can I hug you?" Quinn nodded. They both stood up to reach for each other.

Their hug was long and tight. "So this is how it feels like" Quinn murmured. Quinn finally felt how it feels like to have a sister. She felt like she finally found the part of her that was missing a long time ago.

They were both comfortable in each other's embrace. They hugged many times before. But it felt different. It felt different hugging and being too comfortable and knowing the reason why…because they're sisters.

They didn't have to talk about it. But they were both glad about being sisters. They accepted the fact open-heartedly. And all their conflicts before and hurt against each other are washed away. They are both willing to start anew.

But about the thing with Santana; if they could give up their love for her…both of them aren't so sure.

_**I could use some comments guys… So what do say about this chapter?**_

_**And by the way thank you for subscribing! Its much appreciated.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Santana was reluctantly happy with what she just saw. She was happy that her two best friends—well, one of the two is actually her girlfriend too, got along together again. And she can safely assume that they have reconciled.

At the hallways, Santana snapped back from her thoughts when Puck called her. Puck was Santana's guy best friend. Puck is Santana's cousin from her mother's side. "Santana!"

Santana turned around when she heard it was coming from the back. "Oh, hey Couz!" Santana greeted as Puck walked towards her.

"Do you have any song for Glee yet?"

"Yeah. Why?" Puck wasn't really the type to mind their assignment in Glee so Santana was curious why he is asking her.

"Nothing. Just starting a conversation" Puck shrugged. "I'm pretty bored. Where's Fabray?"

"She's with Britt. They're having lunch"

"Oh." Puck is aware of what is between the three.

"I know that look. Yeah that's why I'm here alone because I don't want to interrupt them"

They walked inside an empty classroom and sat at the chairs beside each other.

"So. Your song for Glee…" Puck wasn't sure if he wants to go there.

"What about it?"

"Who is it for?"

"For Quinn of course." She said matter-of-factly. "Who else will it be for?"

"Okay, let me cut the chase. I'm worried about you dude."

"Huh? I can't seem to follow"

"I heard Quinn and Mercedes talking about the song you're going to sing to her. 'I'm in love' if I'm not mistaken."

"Yeah. So?"

"Are you sure you're in love with her?"

"What?"

"Dude, are you sure? Because you don't look like it. I see how you look at Brittany and it definitely is not the way you look at Quinn"

"Because they are two different people Puck. With two different personality." Santana answered like what Puck was saying was ridiculous. But she knows he has a point.

"Look at me straight in the eye and tell me you're sure you are in love with Quinn" Puck isn't going to give up that easily. He likes Quinn for Santana. Sure he does. But the thing is, he wanted to make sure that Santana's doing the right decision. That she's not just settling.

"Look. I don't have to prove myself to you. I know I'm in love with her."

"You sure?" Puck's voice was a bit challenging.

"Yes" she looked at him straight in the eyes.

Puck sighed. "So you mean you're not in love with Brittany anymore?" Puck smirked when Santana didn't answer. "You said it yourself before. You can't be in love with two people at the same time."

"Well I guess I was wrong."

"About what? About convincing and fooling yourself that you're in love with Quinn?"

"What is the matter with you?" She asked with an oblivious annoyance in her tone.

"Why can't you answer my question?" Puck was annoyed as much as Santana. "You know I'm right. What are you so afraid of?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Santana knows exactly what he's talking about. She wasn't prepared for this conversation. She wants to avoid that topic as much as possible. Puck is right, she is afraid. "I'm going to go now to my next class. I don't want to have this fight with you right now. I'm supposed to have a good mood." She stood from her seat and reached for the door but Puck grabbed her wrist which made her stop.

"I understand where you're coming from, Couz. If you're confused, you know I'm always here. I'm sorry if I pissed you off, I really just want to help you out, but I guess we're not tight as I thought we are." There was a hint of hurt in his voice.

"P-" Before Santana could even start her sentence Puck cut her off.

"I just…If ever you decided to really give your heart to a person; you shouldn't have any doubts or hesitations. You should be sure of yourself. Because if not; you may end up hurting yourself. The worst part is, you may end up hurting the person more than yourself." Puck trailed off before Santana could protest. Well, Santana wasn't really going to protest. Puck's words actually sank in her mind.

**Santana's POV:**

_Puck may be a douche sometimes but he always gives me the best advices. And he just did it again. He was right. I know he is right. I just don't want to admit it to him, and to myself. But…Am I just forcing myself to fall in love with Quinn? I mean…I'm sure I love her. She makes me happy. And I can't imagine my life without her. She's my best friend. Shit. I just said it again. No. What I'm feeling for Quinn is not just a love for a best friend. It can't be. Or can it?_

_But the way Quinn looked earlier when I told her that I'm in love with her…it was priceless. She was beyond happy. I love seeing her happy. I love making her happy. It's only fair right? She does everything just to make me happy, since the time that Brittany was with Artie until now. She did so many things for me; it's about time I gave it back to her, right? And no, this is not just about gratitude, is it? Yeah, I'm freaking confused right now._

_What is the matter with me? I was determined earlier that I'm in love with Quinn. I hate Puck right now for talking to me and bringing up those stuffs. I hate that he is right. I hate myself. I hate that I can't move on from Brittany. I'm Santana Marie Lopez. I should be better than this. I feel like a terrible person. I have a beautiful girlfriend who is close to perfection but I can't seem to get enough._

Oh great. Rachel Berry is approaching. "Santana." I heard her say.

"What Berry?" I said with an annoyed tone. I'm not in the very good mood to chat, especially talking to Gayberry. Man, I did it again. I promised Brittany I wouldn't call our friends any funny names.

"Quinn was looking for you for quite some time now."

"Oh. I guess she's done talking with Brittany then. Well, thanks for informing me, Dw—Rachel" I really don't know why I can't get used on calling her with her real name.

"No problem, Santana. Oh, she told me that if ever I see you, she'll be waiting in front of your locker." Rachel trailed off.

* * *

><p>I rushed to my locker and I saw her there. She never fails to look beautiful. See? I'm really attracted to her. I'm in love with her. Yeah. So much for convincing myself.<p>

"Where have you been? I saw Coach Sue minutes ago, meaning she's done talking to you." Quinn said. She was holding a juice and a sandwich. I can assume that those were for me. "Have you eaten yet?" she asked concern. How can I not love this girl? Then I remembered that she was waiting for an answer so I shook my head. "Here" she handed me the drink and food.

"Aw. Thank you, Babe. How sweet of you" I said with a smile then I kissed her cheek.

"Anything for you, S. That's also a thank you gesture for making me so happy earlier." I saw her familiar smile again for the second time. I only saw it for the first time this morning. The smile that says; she is completely happy.

I smiled back. I couldn't fully smile because I feel guilty. I feel like I'm lying to her. But no, of course I'm not. I'm in love with her. "You don't have to thank me, Silly. I just told you the truth." I replied. I felt like I just punched her in the face because of the guilt I'm feeling right now. I don't know why this is happening to me. I was sure I was sincere when I told her that I was in love with her.

The bell rang; meaning that the lunch break was over. "Oh, great. I'm just gonna eat this on my way to my class room. Meet me here after your classes, okay, Q?" I asked.

"Okay. See you." she said as she was nodding, then gave me a pack on the lips. I watch her as she walk away but after a few steps she turned to face me again. "Eat that!" she commanded which made me chuckle.

"Of course, Babe." I answered back.

* * *

><p>After our classes, it was time for Glee club again. I met Quinn in my locker and we walked together to the Glee Club room. I instantly saw Brittany. I smiled at her because she was smiling at <em>us<em>. Quinn smiled back at Brittany too, and it felt good. I feel relieved, because honestly, it kills me to know that they had a conflict because of me. Just as we managed to sit, Mr. Schue entered the room.

"Good Afternoon, guys! So…so far Brittany, Mike and Tina, Rachel and Finn, and Mercedes are done with the assignment. Now, let me hear another set of heartwarming songs from you wonderful singers. Who wants to go first?" Mr. Schue asked.

_I was really nervous about today's performance. I wasn't earlier but now, I'm not so sure if I should sing it to/with Quinn. After thinking through what Puck had said, I'm not so sure if I'd be lying to Quinn by singing the song I picked. But I couldn't tell Quinn that I changed my mind about the song._

_And here I was; watching Quinn talking to Mr. Schue and volunteering to go first. Next thing I know, I was in front of the Gleeks. I'm happy knowing that they love Quinn and I as a couple. Its oblivious in the way they look at us. I can see it even in Brittany's eyes. But I couldn't help but notice the sadness behind her smile. Maybe she was thinking, what if. What if it's her that is standing beside me, I bet it would feel good…_

I shook my head to make the thought go away. I shouldn't be wondering about that, when I have someone like Quinn.

"So, what are you going to sing?" Mr. Schue asked. I can sense that he's eager to see us perform. I was expecting that Quinn was going to answer but I saw her looking at me. Obviously she wanted me to say it out loud.

"I'm in love" I said to satisfy Quinn. I heard our friends react positively. Quinn smiled widely. "I love hearing you say that, to me of course." I heard her whisper. I smiled back at her. Then my eyes met Brittany's; I guess not everybody's happy for us. This made it harder for me.

"Give it a go" Mr. Schue signaled as to start.

The instruments started to play.

_Ahahahah I'm in love_

_Ahahahah I'm in love_

_Ahahahah I'm in lo-ove_

I can see Quinn's smile again. Damn she's beautiful.

_(Santana)_

_No tears, no tears, no more,_

I'm holding both Quinn's hands. We were facing each other. After all, this is my song for her. I was staring straight her eye; practically saying that she is the one who wiped my tears away, which I'm very thankful of.

_I'm done cryin' now  
>No pain no pain,<em>

We faced them but I was still holding her right hand with my left hand.

I feel the need of looking at Brittany. When I saw her, its like someone pinched me. She seemed broken. I know that the lyrics of the song were saying that I've moved on from her. From the pain that we caused each other before.

_said I found another way  
>No games, not like before,<em>

_not up here on this cloud  
>No time for yesterday,<br>Let me explain  
><em>

I don't know why I don't want her to take it as that. Because honestly that's my plan; to make her think that I moved on. That I am happy and very much satisfied with Quinn.

_(Santana and Quinn)  
>I got a new woman, lovin' me in every way that she can,<br>All she wanna be is part of my plan,  
>Safe to say that I'm in a better way, a better way hey<br>_

I brought my attention back to Quinn. These lyrics just fit perfectly to Quinn. She is definitely loving me in every way. That's why I'm so thankful for having her. And yeah, she's contented with just having me and being part of my future. I'm making the right choice, right?

_(Santana)_

_Got a new woman loves to walk around just holdin' my hand  
>Cupid must have found us lovin' like that<br>Lovin' this woman_

We walked a little bit for a little show. We were dancing around. And I can see it in her eyes. She's happy. I've never seen Quinn like this before. Not with Finn or Sam or any guys she has dated before. Often, I want to ask her; why me? Of all people. All I did was hurt her, yet with just those words, all her pain seemed to wash away. What if I'm not really in love with her? How can I take back those words? It will break her heart in million pieces and I don't want that. _  
>(Quinn's doing the second voice)<br>Does anybody understand  
>That I'm in love (love love)<br>And I think I found the real thing (real love)  
>Kind of love to make your heart say (love love)<br>You got me singin' lalalalalala _

I looked at around and saw Puck. I wear the mask I wear whenever I don't want people to see what I really feel. It can't be called conceiving; people wear different mask for different reasons. He was staring at me, and by his look I can say that he's still questioning me. So I sang more proudly to sound like I'm a hundred percent sure with what I'm saying; that I can't be wrong.

I turned to face Quinn again. I looked straight in those Hazel brown eyes. And just now did I notice that it was deeper than when I first met her. Her eyes never left mine; which is flattering.

Said I'm in love (love love)  
>And I think I found the real thing (real love)<br>Kind of love to make your heart say (love love)  
>You got me singin' lalalalalalalala<p>

No stress, no fuss, no fight  
>When I'm in her arms<br>No time no day no night (no nothin' better no)  
>So much more than okay, life is made of this<br>No her, no me, no way  
>Let me explain<p>

Got a new woman, lovin' me in every way  
>That she can, all she wanna be is<br>Part of my plan, safe to say that I'm in a better way  
>A better way<p>

Got a new woman loves to walk around just holdin' my hand  
>Cupid must have found us lovin' like that<br>Lovin' this woman

Does anybody understand  
>That I'm in love (love love)<br>And I think I found the real thing (real love)  
>Kind of love to make your heart say (love love)<br>You got me singin' lalalalala

Said I'm in love (love love)  
>And I think I found the real thing (real love)<br>Kind of love to make your heart say (love love)  
>You got me singin' lalalalalalala<p>

I want the whole damn world to know  
>Sure as the wind blows<br>Carry the message, far as it can go  
>That I'm in love<br>Sometime my way is close  
>There's nothin' that can hold back this feeling<br>True lovin' in which we're dealin' baby  
>I-I-I-I'm in love, I-I-I-I'm in love (Said I'm in love)<p>

My eyes wandered and it landed on those piercing blue eyes. Now it is undeniable that she's in pain. It shattered my heart into pieces. I was making Quinn happy but I'm making her suffer. I want to just grab her hand and hug her tight to comfort her; but I can't do it. I can see the tears that are going to flow anytime; she is holding them back. I wanted to look away because of guilt but I couldn't let myself do it. I want her to at least look away but she didn't either. And then she gave me a weak smile. Damn. I was impressed at her for giving me that smile even though she's hurting inside.

I felt Quinn squeeze my hand which is my cue to look away. She saw me staring at Brittany. I know she wouldn't be happy about it. But when I looked at her she was still wearing a smile, although it isn't the same smile that's so infectious.

_Does anybody understand I'm in love  
>And I think I found the real thing (real love)<br>Kind of love to make your heart say (love love)  
>You got me singin' lalalalalala<em>

I noticed Brittany tried to stand up but Rachel grabbed her wrist and shook her head. Brittany sat back again. But my eyes stayed fixated on my girlfriend. Why am I feeling this guilt? Its not like I'm cheating to her. She's the one who wouldn't fight for me. She's the one who just wanted to move on. It isn't my fault. She has no right to be hurt when I finally decided to _really_ move on from her and dedicate myself to someone else.

_I'm in love  
>And I think I found the real thing (real love)<br>Kind of love to make your heart say (love love)  
>You got me singin' lalalalalalala<em>

Lalalalala I'm in love (love, love)

_And I think I found the real thing (real love)_

_Kind of love that make your heart say (love, love)_

_You got me singin' lalalalalala_

After the song I felt Quinn's lips land on mine. I should expect that but I was surprised because my thoughts were wandering somewhere else. But I was able to kiss back. We both closed our eyes. And when I opened my eyes I saw Brittany walk out the door. I was going to follow her, but Quinn tightened her grip.

**The song is "I'm in Love" by Ne-Yo**

**Thank you, wonderful people for taking the time to read this.**

**Thank you for the alerts and those who reviewed and favorited the story.**

**So what do you think of this chapter guys? Please let me know **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope you'll like this chapter. I revised this chapter many times. But I'm still not sure if its okay. I had a writer's block. I was stranded at the half of the story. And Glee isn't helping because they make me cry so much, and I'm distracted. Well, I hope you still like it though **

**And can I just say, the Brittana Kiss was A-mazing!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 14<strong>

"Brittany! Brittany wait!"

The blonde continued running and didn't dare to look back. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now. She wanted to be alone. Her heart was aching so much, and she wasn't expecting it would be this painful.

The brunette followed Brittany; she ran after her just to be able to grab the blonde's hands. "Brittany, come on. Stop. Just let me talk to you. I'm here as your friend. Let me talk to you and help you. Don't keep it all inside."

Brittany didn't answer. She just cried and cried. The brunette pulled her to a hug.

"I-I prepared myself for that, Rachel. I expected it but it still hurts. I know they would publicly display affection now and then. But you know what hurts the most? I thought she was going to sing a song for me, even if it's a goodbye song or something. At least its for me. It hurts so much. And I…" she wasn't able to continue, she just sobbed.

Rachel was caressing the blonde's back. She didn't really know how to comfort the blonde. So she did what she does best, talk. "Shh. Brittany, I know you love her. I understand that it's painful, but you made your choice, didn't you? You didn't fight for Santana. You gave her up to Quinn."

"I know that, Rach. You don't have to remind me. Its all my fault and I deserve this."

"No Brittany. Nobody deserves to get hurt. What I'm trying to say is-is that life can never promise you to be always happy, but life gets better after you accept things you just can't change"

"I…I'm trying, you know? I know I can't change that Santana has a girlfriend. And I'm trying to accept that. I really am. But is it really my fault that I always fail?"

"Brittany, that's not what I meant. What I'm referring to is your feelings for Santana. And that's why you always fail, because you can't change the fact that you're in love with her." Rachel explained.

Brittany didn't say it out loud; but she knew Rachel has a point. She will always be in love with Santana. "But she's in love with Quinn now. She chose Quinn already; because if she didn't, then it should be her beside me now instead of you."

Rachel wasn't sure on how to answer that. The blonde has a point. Even if Quinn stopped Santana, she should've still followed Brittany. But yet again; you never really understand a person until you consider things from her point of view; until you climb inside of her skin and walk around it. "I'm sure she has her reasons. We are not even sure if she's sure with what she feels. Because honestly, Brittany, I don't believe that she loves Quinn more than you."

"You're just saying that to cheer me up."

"I swear I'm not just saying this to make you feel better. I bet you can feel it too. I really don't get why you won't fight for her, Britt."

"I want both of them to be happy. Even if it means I'll get hurt. Anyway, I can't be happy if they're not, so this is better."

"No Brittany. You know this is not better, or even if it is, its not the best."

"I broke up with Artie to be with her but she can't do the same to Quinn for me. That only means one thing Rachel; she's happy with Quinn. I'm not going to ruin that."

"But you told me before that you told her that you're going to wait a lifetime for her."

"Things change, Rachel."

"But not your love for her. You're just afraid, so you're making damn excuses."

"It hurts enough to see her love someone else. It hurts the first time she rejected me, for the second time, I don't know if I'll survive"

"How can you be so sure she'll reject you?"

"Are you freaking deaf, Rachel? Aren't you listening to what I'm saying? Didn't you even hear what they freaking sang for each other?" Brittany was now raising her voice. She was jealous and bad luck for Rachel that she's the one who's there receiving Brittany's anger. But Brittany forces herself to soften her voice since Rachel was just trying to be a good friend. "Sorry. I-"

"Its okay Brittany. That's totally understandable"

**Brittany's POV:**

_Rachel is right; I'm just making excuses. I'm trying to convince myself that I can't be with Santana because Quinn is my sister and I don't want to hurt her. While that is somehow true, I'm just really scared. That Santana will reject me again. That even if she gives us a second chance, she might realize that Quinn was the better choice. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised because Quinn is like the closest person to perfection. She's everything that I'm not. She deserves Santana more than me. I don't want to take risks. I'm a coward, which is making me less right choice for Santana. Quinn on the other hand, is so brave which fits her perfectly to Santana._

"Britt?"

"Yeah? Sorry. I'm kinda spaced out." Brittany paused for a moment. "Do you think I deserve Santana? Do you really think it will be a good idea to fight for her? Do you think she'll take me back?"

"Why wouldn't she? You're sweet and caring and-"

"You know its not about what I am, Rachel. Its about what Quinn is and what she can do for her that I can't."

"So are you saying you're not willing to do the same for Santana?"

"Of course not. I'm willing to do anything for her but I don't know if I can."

"Surely you can. And I know you can do things for Santana that even Quinn can't. Santana loved you for who you are; she didn't love you because you are like Quinn; she is madly in love with you because you are you. Stop comparing yourself to Quinn"

"I don't even know if she's still _madly _in love with me. But I guess you're right. She used to say that I'm perfect in my own way. And she loves me for it" There was a small smile that crept Brittany's face when she remembered the times that Santana reminds her of how beautiful and perfect she is.

Rachel smiled too, seeing the smile on the blonde's face. But she knows it wouldn't last long. Because she knows being with Santana is what will make Brittany completely happy. "You bet I'm right. Now let's go to the powder room and wash your face."

* * *

><p>Santana walked Quinn to her mom's car. After Brittany walked out, they haven't really spoken to each other. Quinn didn't want to talk because she might say something she would regret; she was jealous alright. She understands why Brittany acted that way, but Santana was a different case. She didn't understand why Santana looked at Brittany passionately while singing a song to <em>her<em>. Okay, so maybe she did know why. But the way Santana sang the song to her, the way she looked at her; she saw something; doubt. And it was painful for her. She did not show it but hurts like hell. She didn't see that earlier but that afternoon it was visible. The hesitation in Santana's words was visible. Maybe if she didn't grow up knowing Santana, she wouldn't notice it. But she did, so it freaking hurts.

Santana on the other hand was silent because she doesn't know what to say. She knows Quinn was mad and upset and she didn't know how to answer whatever question Quinn will throw at her. What if Quinn felt the doubt and the difference of her action from earlier? She didn't know how to explain it without hurting the blonde. Actually, she didn't know either because she was really confused. Its like she has all the answers but they were blurred.

They reached Mrs. Fabray's car. "Hey girls. How you doin'?" she greeted the couple. Perfect question.

How could they come to a point where they can't even answer a very usual and simple question? "Perfect." Quinn lied and smiled like Santana did. She didn't want her mother to suspect any problems (especially about Brittany) because they were going out to chill from their family problem. She doesn't want to spend their bonding time talking about problems.

"Bye, Q." Santana kissed Quinn's cheek. She was glad Quinn didn't flinch but after the kiss she went straight on the passenger's seat without saying goodbye. Santana sighed without Mrs. Fabray noticing. "Bye, Mrs. Fabray. Take care of my girlfriend for me." Santana said to Quinn's mom making it audible for Quinn to hear. This actually made Quinn smile a bit. But of course she didn't let anyone see it. She hated how Santana had that kind of effect on her. She loves it when Santana sound so proud when she say 'girlfriend'.

Judy Fabray chuckled at Santana's sweetness. "Of course I will, Santana."

* * *

><p>Santana headed to her car afterwards. She then saw a boy with a Mohawk waiting on her beside her car, Puck.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked. She had a feeling that it has something to do with her love life though.

"I need a ride." Puck reasoned.

"Ha. You have a lame excuse. You have too many cars to need a ride."

"What? Is it wrong to want to ride my cousin's car every now and then? I didn't bring a car this morning. Dad dropped me off at school today."

"Look, Puck. I'm not in the mood to talk about things that relates to emotions. Please give me a break"

"Okay. I just need a ride anyways. Who said about talking?" Puck entered Santana's car without her permission.

Santana sighed. She knows Puck will talk against her will. But she didn't bother dragging him off her car. "Whatever."

"I'm really disappointed with you. You know that?" Santana scrunched her eyebrows and her head at Puck. "And why is that?" she asked.

"Because you didn't follow her." Puck said firmly.

"What?" Santana sounded annoyed. "You're acting like I'm such a bad person, you know that?"

"Because you are being a bad person to Brittany. To Quinn. And even to yourself."

"I don't even know why I should put up with this. Quinn grabbed my hand, meaning she didn't want me to follow Brittany; it's normal to satisfy my _girlfriend _first before anyone else. How did that made me a bad person?" She emphasized the 'girlfriend' part.

"I'm impressed how you can emphasize that word"

"And what does that supposed to mean?"

"Are you even happy?" Santana just stared at her as if Puck should know the answer to his question.

"I meant really happy. Because the last time I saw you completely happy was when you're with Brittany."

"So maybe I _was _happier with Brittany. But its all in the past. Quinn is my present and-"

"You'd be a total dumb-ass if Brittany would not be your future." Puck interjected.

"You are really annoying me. Actually offending me for that matter" Santana said seriously.

"Let me clear it for you. I know Quinn is beautiful, smart, caring, sweet, understanding, totally hot, and may I say good in-" He said even though he didn't experience the care, understanding and sweetness first-hand.

"Okay Puck. Point taken. May I remind you that where talking about my girlfriend here" Santana interrupted not wanting to hear the rest from Puck. She's not comfortable hearing Quinn's ex boyfriend tell her how great her girlfriend is. She gets jealous too.

"Right. So I know Quinn is a wonderful person. And I would totally root for her if I know that you love her as much as you love Brittany, but we both know that's not true. I know you don't want to admit to yourself that you're lying to her on how much you love her, but you don't have to fool yourself. Its just us in here. You can be honest with me. Not only am I your cousin, but I'm also your friend."

Santana let out a defeated sigh. "I just. I would never want to break Quinn's heart. I'm afraid that if I started to admit to myself that I'm not really in love with Quinn, I eventually have to tell it to her too. And it would really hurt her. I don't want that. She deserves to be happy you know? She made so many efforts for me and I want to do the same; I owe her that."

Puck felt what Santana was trying to say. Behind the harsh words and the death glares Santana releases Puck always knew that Santana is really soft and weak when it comes to the people she loves. What he didn't expect is that she was willing to sacrifice her own happiness for the one that loves her so much. Or maybe too much.

When Puck was with Quinn he didn't even got any effort from Quinn. He was always the one pleasing the blonde. Quinn was very much like Santana when he was with her, but with Santana she's so vulnerable and sweet. She was like an angel with Santana. That's the reason why she was happy for Santana for having Quinn. But it's the exact reason why she wanted the two to break up. He thought that Quinn deserved someone who would love her like Santana loves Brittany. Its not that Santana isn't _enough_ for Quinn, its just that Santana is _not_ the one for Quinn.

"So you're lying or covering up about your true feelings to Quinn, so you wouldn't hurt her. Is that it?"

Santana hesitated to answer but she did anyways, "I…maybe."

Puck smirked. "If telling the truth can hurt and break someone's heart, what more can a lie do?"

Santana thought of it. _Now I'm not really sure if I'm doing Quinn a favor for staying with her _–she thought to herself. "You confuse me, do you know that?"

"Not really. I think I'm clearing things for you."

"Hmm. All I know is you're somehow helping. I don't know you got it in you. Didn't know you're capable of helping and stuff" Santana joked.

"I'd just ignore your last comment and take it as a compliment"

Santana smiled.

"What are you planning to do now?"

"Do I look like I have a plan? I don't…How will I know that I made the right decision?"

"Simple, when you picked the harder choice, yet your heart is at peace."

Santana looked at his cousin, "Did I just hear that coming from you?"

"Would you please stop underestimating me? I know stuff about feelings too you know."

"Sorry. We're here." Santana parked her in front of the Puckerman's Residence.

"Don't you want to drop by? I'm sure Mom and Dad would love to see you."

Santana gave him an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I don't think now is a good time. Know what I mean"

"Yeah. Course I do. Bye Couz"

"Oh. Say Hi to them for me"

"Sure" Puck was turned around to go inside.

"And Puck…" he heard Santana say. He looked back and waited for Santana to continue. "Thank you."He grinned and told her "Anytime"

* * *

><p>"Quinn?" Quinn heard her Mom call on the other side of the door. "What is it Mom?" she asked as she opened the door of her room. "Oh" she saw her mother with Santana.<p>

"Hi Babe" she greeted shyly. She wasn't really sure if she has the right to call her that.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Judy Fabray trailed off.

They just stood there. Santana waited for Quinn to invite her in before she enters her room.

"Are you going to come in or not?" Quinn asked nonchalantly as she seated at her bed. That's the cue for Santana to come in.

"I…uh" Santana didn't know what to say. Normally Quinn was the one who would open a conversation especially when it comes to their problems. Quinn's the one who initiates the talk. But this time was different, Quinn didn't even texted her. And she wasn't planning on waiting for Quinn to initiate. She knew all of this is too much for Quinn to just understand.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry." Words finally came out, at least something came out.

"I'm not going to make this hard for the two of us, Santana. I'm too tired to play dumb" Quinn didn't bother to hide her sadness. She looked really tired to. "Just start explaining to me why you have to tell me that you're in love with me when obviously you're not really sure."

Quinn knew after all. "Maybe I wasn't thinking, or I was thinking too much. I'm really…" Santana was so messed up. "I want to make you happy so bad."

"Well for the record, I'm not happy right now. In fact, I'm very hurt. One thing that I like about you is that you're honest to me. You're honest enough to tell me that you're in love with someone else. I accept that, San. At least I know my place, before. I knew my place and I accept what I can get."

"Accept? We both know that's not true. I can see you're in pain; anyone would be hurt if they know that their girlfriend is in love with someone else. That's why I'm trying, Quinn. I want 'us' to work. I thought that maybe if I convince myself that I'm in love with you, eventually I really will."

"Santana. Trust me, I accept the fact that you're in love with someone else, but that doesn't mean I'm not hurting anymore. Because you're right, I am in pain. What I mean is; I know where I stood, and I continue standing there in pain because I love you. No, I'm in love with you, so, so bad." Quinn stood up to look at her girlfriend straight, and then she gripped Santana's hands. "Don't ever do that again, do you understand? Don't pretend around me, never, because that would hurt me even more."

Santana bit her lip and nodded. "I love you." Santana kissed her girlfriend gently.

Quinn pulled away, her tears was streaming down her cheeks. Santana was now wearing a worried look. She didn't need to ask for Quinn to speak. "I…" Quinn was struggling if she should finish her sentence. She really didn't want to, but she thinks that she have to.

"Babe? Did I do something wrong again?" Santana was nervous. She didn't know why but she is. She doesn't know why Quinn was crying all of a sudden.

"I think we should give each other some space?"

"What? Quinn, I promise I won't lie to you or preten-" Santana stopped talking when she felt Quinn's hands on her lips.

"I was really thinking about this for some time now. I mean, I didn't plan on doing it now but, when you kissed me just now, I realized I can't afford losing you completely."

"So why are you breaking up with me then?"

"You're my girlfriend, but before that, you were my best friend; our friendship is important to me more than anything else. I don't want us to end up badly. I don't want to end up hating you because of hurting me so much and vice versa."

"I'm sure-" she was interrupted again.

"Please, do this for me. Our feelings developed because we were there for each other when we had no one. And now the girl of your dreams wants you back; I can't bear to hold you back and drag you to my loneliness anymore. I know I should have break up with you the moment she wanted you back. But I can't because I want you to myself. And I know that's a selfish thing. You can't break up with me because you don't want me to get hurt and I can see that. Honestly, I'm not planning to give up on us just yet. Actually, I'm not ready to let you go. But I have to…I have to set you free" Quinn's voice cracked.

Santana's tears were flowing on her cheeks too. She shook her head slowly. "Quinn, don't do this to us. I'll be a better girlfriend. I promise."

"San, I'm not closing any doors here. I'm just asking you to take a look at the outside world, and if you like what you see, I'll be happy for you. But if you choose to come back to me, I'll welcome you warmly. We need this. "

"You mean _I_ need this."

"It's not really selfless. We both need time to think. Because as much as I accept that you're in love with Britt, I don't know how long I can bear it. And I don't know if that would work out. I see myself years from now, happily married with you; but I can't say the same with you. As early as now, I want both of us to be sure of this relationship because if not we'd both end up hurting and hating each other."

"I'm sorry. I can see how hard this is for you. If you would ask me, I don't want a break up, but I respect your decision. I mean, I have no right to keep you. I always hurt you. I don't even know if I even deserve to be loved" Santana was just looking at the ground.

"No" Quinn protested. "Look at me. Just because I'm breaking up doesn't mean I'll try to stop loving you; I'll fail miserably anyways. I don't mind spending my life loving you, Santana. But at some point you will realize that you have than too much for someone, that the only next possible way to do is to stop. Its time for you to make a move, San. Not that I'm forcing you, I don't want you to think that I'm that bossy-" Santana shushed her. Santana mouthed 'I know. I understand'

Santana gave her an understanding look and smile. "I love you. And I promise I'll fix myself, for you."

Quinn smiled "I love you more. Just…_if ever _you decided to come back to me, make sure its because that's what you want and not because you think it's the right thing to do."

"Santana kissed Quinn. She didn't think whether it's the right thing to do. All she knew is that she wanted to kiss the wonderful girl standing in front of her. "Thank you for everything. I promise, Babe…I"

"It's okay. I'll miss calling you 'Babe' too, Babe"

Santana knew its time for her to go. She looked at the door, knowing that when she walks out that door, she's not Quinn's girlfriend anymore. But she was really thankful for Quinn for ending things between them like that; at least they're still friends. That is why she's very thankful. Before Santana could step out completely Quinn called her. "San?"

"Yeah?" she turned to her.

"I'm still the same, Quinn; your best friend." It was the most reassuring smile Santana has ever seen. "We don't need to be estranged"

"Of course, Babe." She smiled back. "See you tomorrow, Q"

* * *

><p>Santana was on her way home when she passed by the park. She just felt like going there. So she parked her motorbike. She was reminded of the night when she was with Quinn in the swing; it made her smile. It wasn't really the first time they spent time there. Since they were just kids, she, Quinn and Britt used to go there. They play by the swing and stuff in the morning. And when they feel like staying at night, they watch the stars. The swing was their favorite part of the park, it has witnessed so much, especially the tears that fell every time they go there and talk about problems.<p>

Santana suddenly stopped when she saw a girl by the swing. She was distant but she can recognize who the girl was; considering Santana's fast heartbeat. "Brittany…" she said to herself.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

* * *

><p>There was so much going on in Brittany's head. And by 'so much' meaning 'Santana issues'. She was thinking about what Rachel had told her earlier. And she was trying to sort her feelings. She wanted Santana, that's for sure. But she didn't know if she was prepared for things to come. She didn't know if she can face her sister if she insisted herself to Santana. She didn't know if she can bear the pain if Santana rejected her again.<p>

She didn't know if Santana still love her as much as before. Because the way she sees it; Santana moved on, and she's now in love with Quinn. As much as she wants to deny it, she couldn't move away the thought of Santana and Quinn singing to each other. It was painful for her to see them happy with each other. Actually, it was painful for her to see Santana happy because of someone else. And it was still hurtful for her that the Latina didn't follow her when she ran off. She felt stupid to even think that Santana will come after her.

She was indeed upset. There are two things she does when she's upset and Santana isn't there for her; either she dances like she has her own world (which she's not in the mood of doing at the moment) or seat at the park and listens to music that fits her emotions.

So there she was; staring at the stars by the swing in the park and singing along with the song in her i-pod.

_Scrolling through my cellphone for the 20th time today_

_Reading that text you sent me again_

_Though I memorized it anyway_

_It was in afternoon in December_

_When it reminded you of the day_

_When we bumped into each other_

_But you didn't say hi cause I looked away_

_And maybe that was the biggest mistake of my life_

_And maybe I haven't moved on since that night  
><em>

_Cause it's 12:51 and I thought my feelings were gone_

_But I'm lying on my bed, thinking of you again_

_And the moon shines so bright, but I gotta dry these tears tonight_

_Cause you're moving on and I'm not that strong to hold on any longer_

_Then I saw you with her_

_Didn't think you'd find another_

_And the world just seemed to crash_

_Shouldn't have thought this would last  
><em>

Images of Quinn and Santana, happy together lingered in her thoughts. She didn't even notice the tear that fell from her eyes.

_And maybe that was the biggest mistake of my life_

_And maybe I haven't moved on since that night_

_Cause it's 12:51 and I thought my feelings were gone_

_But I'm lying on my bed, thinking of you again_

_And the moon shines so bright, but I gotta dry these tears tonight_

_Cause you're moving on and I'm not that strong to hold on any longer_

Santana wanted to hug and comfort the blonde the moment she heard the girl sobbing. It stung hearing the words from the girl's mouth. But she herself found comfort; hearing Brittany that her feelings for her was still there.

_As the sky outside gets brighter_

_And my eyes begin to tire_

_I'm slowly drowning_

_In memories of her_

_And I know it shouldn't matter_

_As my heart begins to shatter_

_I'm left to wonder_

_Just how it should have been..._

Santana took a while on contemplating whether she should approach Brittany or not.

She almost jumped of surprise when she saw a handkerchief handed to her…by a certain Latina.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you" Santana said softly. Brittany turned off her music. Brittany smiled in response. It wasn't a forced smile; she was happy that Santana was there, she was happy that the Latina approached her.

"Hi" Santana said. Brittany loved getting that feeling when she's sad and depressed then suddenly a simple 'Hi' from her makes her feel so much better in no time.

She didn't want Santana to see her like this; she was crying and it's oblivious in the lyrics that she was singing that it is because of the Latina.

There was a silence. But Santana couldn't stand wasting another time in silence. "Why are you crying?" okay that was a stupid question. But she doesn't want to look like an assumer.

"You mean why am I crying because of you?" It was more of a statement. That caught Santana off guard, that's not what she meant but she liked that interpretation better; so she nodded.

But didn't get any response. Brittany just stayed silent. She wasn't quite sure but it seemed like the blonde was shy.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV:<strong>

I didn't know if I should tell her everything now. I'm not expecting that if I pursue this feeling she might choose me; but she might. And it would hurt my sister. I don't want to ruin the relationship that she's taken care of. That would really seem unfair. So I kept silent.

"If you're crying because you think that I don't love you the way I did before, then don't." She then sat at the swing beside mine. "Yes, I don't love you the way I did before." That stung my heart; it was more painful actually hearing it from her. "Everyday we tell ourselves that we are better off each other but then…" I've never realized how comforting 'but' is; it was somehow a form of hope for me. "…every morning I wake up and I realize that I love you more than the day before. So don't ever think I moved on, because I never did."

I could only smile. Its comforting to hear that from her. "I'm sorry if I walked out earlier. I just…" I cried remembering the feeling. "I can't understand our relationship. I…sometimes I feel like we're friends, sometimes I feel like I'm still more than just a friend to you. But lately…" I paused to wipe my tears. "I feel like I'm just a stranger to you." I continued as I look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" she said in her most comforting voice. I can see that she's searching for the right words. "But just because we're not as close as before, doesn't mean I don't care about you anymore. You'll never be stranger to me, Britt."

I know it's unfair of me to complain about that to her; because I'm the one who asked for space in the first place. She's just giving me what I asked her for.

"No..." I shook my head. "I should be sorry. I'm I asked for this, I told you that I'd let you go…" I couldn't even finish a sentence without crying harder, because all of this mess is because of me and I don't have the right to complain about it.

"Shh…I understand. I'm…I didn't consider your feelings when I sang that song to Quinn and I'm sorry." She insisted.

"Its just that, its hard to watch the one you love, love someone else." I just felt the need of telling her that. I saw her face lit up. I was glad that she was happy to hear that I love her. But I can see her sadness too.

"I know." I saw the familiar smile in her face. Oh right, she did know. That smile was like the smile she had when Artie and I were together. I suddenly felt guilty.

"I wish I broke up with him earlier. I was so stupid. We could have been…" I stopped because I don't want to remind her of what could have been.

"It could have been us." She said sadly. I nodded. "You're not stupid, Britt. I am. I should've waited for you."

"Do you regret it?"

"Huh?"

"Do you regret not waiting for me and being with Quinn?" I wanted to hear her say that she'd rather be with me than anyone else.

"Yeah, of course. But a part of me was glad that Quinn became my girlfriend."

"You really are in love with her." I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice but I failed.

"That's the thing, Britt." I looked at her and I saw her staring back at me. "I'm not. I thought that if I force myself, I will be in love with her eventually but I didn't. I can't; because I can only be in love with one person. And that's not Quinn."

It felt heavenly to hear that. I couldn't describe the happiness I felt. That was the assurance that I was waiting for. She's in love still in love with me and not Quinn. Its just right to fight for her, right? Its not too late. I was wrong to think that I was doing the right thing for the both of us. Quinn deserves someone who's in love with her, right? I was wrong to let her go the first time, and I was stupid to not fight for her the second time. I can't let her slip away this time.

"Then why stay with her?" I asked curiously.

"Because I love her. And I need her. Honestly, I don't feel that I have the right to break up with her. She's been patient with me and she's been so understanding. She did everything to make our relationship work and I want to do the same. I feel like I owe her that effort. She made me feel like I'm something worth fighting for." She didn't bother hide her sadness. I hate seeing her sad.

Her last sentence hit me, so hard. I didn't have a say to that. She was right, Quinn's hard to let go. She fought for Santana while I didn't. And I know as much as it hurts me, Santana was hurt more because of it. I was a coward.

I guess she saw that I was struggling for the words to say so she opened her mouth. "Have you eaten yet?" I haven't heard that question from her for a long time. I shook my head; I couldn't bring out words.

"Well, do you want to eat with me?" she asked. I didn't really expect her to ask me that. Of course I'd love to.

"Of course." I said with enthusiasm. Just the idea of eating with her again made my heart flutter.

* * *

><p>We went to the place we always eat to; Breadstix. We ordered our usual meal. It almost feels like before. Almost. Unlike before, I can't hear her jokes or laugh. Silence was louder than any sound that time.<p>

"I missed this." I looked at her as I heard her speak. I met her gaze; her mesmerizing brown eyes. I smiled at her; it's nice to know that the feeling was mutual.

"I miss us." I answer instead. I can say that she was taken aback with what I said. "Sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"I missed us too. I hate the fact that I miss you and I don't do anything about it. I failed being there for you and I'm sorry." She kept on apologizing for my faults and I feel bad for it. I'm the one who should be sorry. And before I know it I was crying.

Her expression showed concern. "Why are you crying now? Please, don't…"

"Sorry, I…I just regret deciding to stop loving you."

I can see that she's trying to hide her disappointment. "Have you stopped though?" Her face was unreadable.

I shook my head. I wanted to answer never. "No, I'm crying because I continue to love you, even if it's over."

"If you love me so much then why did you give up on me? On us?" I can see the determination in her eyes. I can also see how upset she still is. But I couldn't answer immediately. I'm really not sure of anything right now. That include the decisions I did from the past.

"Because I know Quinn was the better choice. She's strong, brave, and smart. She has traits that I don't have. She's someone that you deserve." I couldn't look at her when I said those things. I was looking down.

I felt her hand on top of mine. "You are stronger than you seem, braver than you believe, and smarter than you think you are. No one is better than anyone. Everyone is beautiful in their own way. Just like how you're perfectly beautiful in your own way."

"Thanks." I smiled and she smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV:<strong>

"I'm sorry...If I gave up on you, San. Maybe I just got scared when I told you I'd let you go. I'm scared to catch myself watching you walk by as if we never met. I don't want that to happen. It scares me that one day I don't mean anything to you anymore. " I heard her say vulnerably.

_I wanted to wrap my arms around her and tell her that I always thought she was the one for me. But that wouldn't be right. My girlfriend just broke up with me. I don't even know if it's right to be here._

"I guess we're both too scared. All I ever wanted was for you to fight for me, Britt. Maybe I just wanted to feel like I'm someone worth fighting for. When I pushed you away all I needed was for you to pull me closer. But you didn't; Quinn did. I got hurt, really hurt. Because even if I had millions of reasons to leave you, I'd still look for that one reason to fight for you." I was pouring it out. I know I shouldn't have demanded for her to fight for me. But that's how I felt. I'm just keeping it real.

_I know she did fight for me, when I was already with Quinn; the girl who was there for me at my worst. But I was so hurt back then. And I was afraid; I can't afford another heartbreak. I expected her to at least wait until I was ready to let Quinn go. But again, she didn't._

I saw the pained look in her face. I felt guilty. Because I know its my fault too. I chose to be with someone else instead of waiting for her. Its my fault we're in this mess. But I'm not good of expressing my feelings, so I keep everything bottled inside. I want to tell her what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to describe it…so I stay quiet.

"I'm sorry" Brittany was crying harder again. There were no tears. I know she's putting an effort to hold back her tears. I can see that she wanted to look strong, but I know her. And I can feel that she was crying inside. "But I want you to know that it's hard for me too. Its hard for me to give up someone who is everything to me; its hard for me to give up everything I ever wanted. But I did it because I thought you were better off with Quinn."

_I can't deny that I'm really pissed right now. She kept on saying that I was better off with Quinn. But from the start she knows that I'm in love with her. Why does she keep on deciding what's best for me? She should at least know by now that she's everything I ever wanted. Am I that terrible person not to let her feel how important she is to me?_

Before I know what I was doing; I reached for the back of her head and pulled her closer. I can feel her breath. We're inch away from each other. But something came up on my mind. Quinn. So before I can completely kiss her, I pulled away. I felt guilty for initiating the _almost_ kiss and being the one to pull back especially from Brittany.

Clearly she was upset. She didn't even hide her frown. I felt the need to apologize so I did. "I'm sorry…This is…"

"I know. Its not right. Quinn; your girlfriend." The sadness was oblivious in her tone. I hate it. But she's right. Its not right. Sure I'm single again, but it's not okay. It would be so insensitive of me to kiss the reason why my girlfriend broke up with me_ just tonight._

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV:<strong>

Santana drove me home by her motorbike. It was better than sitting in one of her cars; because I get to hold her tight in her waist. We didn't get to talk though, which I'm thankful of because I didn't know what I'll say to her after our almost kiss. I know she knew that I was upset that it didn't completely happen. I wanted to kiss her so bad. I didn't bother hide my disappointment. I was actually pissed, even though I shouldn't be because Santana doesn't belong to me. She belongs to Quinn; my sister.

I jumped off her motorbike when we arrive at our house. I wanted to at least bid her a goodnight kiss like we used to do, but I don't think it was appropriate. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there waiting for her to do the first move after thanking her for the ride home.

She got off her bike and took a step closer to me. She held the back of my head again and she closed the gap between us to kiss me in the forehead. I closed my eyes to feel it more. I'm still a bit upset that it wasn't on the lips but I'm thankful enough that she kissed me. I'm more than thankful for anything that I can get from her.

"Goodnight" I heard her whisper.

"Goodnight" I replied. She was about to hop on her motorbike again, but I called her. I regret it the time her name slipped out of my lips. "San?" She turned around to look at me. I hesitated at first but I just missed her so much. "Can I hug you?"

I was nervous on how she'll react. It wasn't that demanding, right? It's just a friendly hug. It won't be considered as cheating; she just misses her best friend. I was relieved when I saw her smile.

She spread her arms signalling me to hug her; so I did. I hugged her tight. For the longest time, I felt like I'm home again. I felt like she lifted me emotionally. I didn't want to let go, but of course I have to. It took a while though before I broke the hug. The nicest thing about hugs; you can't give one without getting one. "Thank you. Take care on your ride home, San"

"I will." She turned her back on me but turned around to face me again. "Britt?"

My face lit up. I don't know; it felt like something good will happen. We locked our eyes. I don't want to get my hopes up but I hoped she'd ask me if she can kiss me "I…" she started.

"I just felt like I need to tell you…Quinn and I broke up, actually she broke up with me" that was unexpected. I froze. I wasn't able to move or speak. All I can do was watch her get on her motorbike and watch her as she drive away. I wasn't upset that she didn't kiss me. Because what she told me was so much more. _Hope_.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this chapter. I was busy with my class so I updated just now. I've repeated this chapter a number of times, but I was quite satisfied with the outcome. I hope you enjoyed reading!<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts my wonderful readers...**

**Oh, and the song was 12:51 by Krissy and Erika. I changed 'him' to 'her' in a particular part of the lyrics.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV:<strong>

"Quinn…" I called her. She didn't even turn around. "Babe, wait up." Finally, she decided to stop. I think it's because I called her 'Babe', I hope she doesn't mind though.

"What, San?" she said in a low voice.

"Are you avoiding me?" Of course. But I just want to make sure.

"Do I look like I'm avoiding you?" She raised her brow. I don't know what game she's playing here.

"Yeah. That's why we're having this conversation right now." I said matter-of-factly.

"Well, yeah. Maybe I am. Can I go now?" She didn't even wait for me to answer. She started to walk, but I grabbed her wrist.

"What's with the attitude?" I asked nicely, I think. "Aren't you the one who told me we don't need to be estranged?"

"Yeah. That's why I want to be away from you for a while, while I'm still pissed." I saw a trace of anger in her voice though she tried to speak calmly. Did I do something wrong? Besides the things I always do. I haven't even snarled to anyone yet. Or is it…

"If I've done something terrible to piss you like this, then I'm sorry, Quinn. Whatever it is. Just please don't be mad at me. I don't want you to avoid me." I said in a pleading manner.

"I thought I'm important to you."

"You are." Have she seen me with, Britt? That's not possible is it?

"Its _cruel _of you to pretend like I mean more to you than I actually do." I can feel the anger and pain in her voice. I felt guilty, but still not knowing why.

"You're important to me, Q. What's this all about? I'm not pretending on how much you mean to me."

"Then why?" her voice risen. "Why'd do you have to replace me so fast?" Then it hit me. She knew about last night. But I didn't replace her. No one can ever take _her place_ here in my heart. Of course Britt has the biggest portion but she has a place in my heart too. She's my best friend.

"I didn't." I said firmly.

"The least you can do is stop lying." She said harshly.

"Is this about last night?"

"Oh. What part of last night are you referring? if it's the part where you and Brittany almost kissed, then yes. It is about that. I told you its okay if you choose her but you could at least wait for a week or something. "

I stayed silent. I didn't know what to answer. I almost kissed Brittany, and even though I stopped before I actually could, I don't know if I can justify that.

"Now, tell me how much I mean to you. You made it seem like you just waited for me to let you go. Like this is what you're waiting for your whole life. And I'm feeling like crap, Santana. You've gone to a date the same night I broke up with you, for fuck's sake. How do you think that would make me feel? Huh?" I felt really bad. But it wasn't a date.

"It wasn't a date, Quinn" I defended. "It may not seem appropriate, but I'm her best friend too, she looked so messed up and I felt the need to be there for her. Yes, we ate together. But that's all. Sorry if I _almost_ kissed her." I didn't forget to emphasize the 'almost' part. "You know how I feel about her. But I stopped Quinn. I stopped because I respect you. I respect us. Because I love you too. She was there and I can kiss her but I didn't. Because of _you_. Because even if I fail showing you that you are important to me, that doesn't change the fact you are important to me." That was pretty good right? I hope it is because I mean it.

She bit her lower lip. There were her tears again. And there's this guilt again, knowing that those tears are because of me. I dared to gently wipe her tears. And I'm thankful enough that she let me. "I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me anymore. Please trust me when I say that I'm not cheating on you" I know we broke up, but it still seemed like cheating if I dated anyone at these times.

She hugged me and it felt really good. I wrapped my arms around her; I tried my best to make her feel comfortable.

"I'm not mad at you." She said as I feel her breath. Instead of being relieved I grew sadder. "I'm mad at myself." And guilty. "I'm mad for being nice, for being so understanding, for getting attached, for making you my life, depending on you, thinking about you, for forgiving you, for wishing for you, and for dreaming of you." Her words are like knives that struck my heart yet they are the sweet and loving words. I felt like I don't deserve what I hear. "I hate myself for not hating you, which I think I should. If you were someone else I know I've killed you a long time ago but I can't. I just can't. I just can't hate you." For a moment I smiled at her statement about killing someone. For a long time I heard Quinn Bitch Fabray. But still, the thought of what she had said kills me. She's so vulnerable when it comes to me, and that reminds me more and more that she deserves someone better than me. She deserves someone who can take care of her the way she deserves to be taken care of.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could be better for you. I'm sorry for hurting you all the time, Q. I never thought we could be stupid; you're stupid for falling in love with me, and I'm stupid to not fall for you."

She pulled away from the hug. "Thank you for making me feel loved, Santana. Knowing that you have loved me is enough. Don't feel bad; because I don't regret anything. I love you"

"I love you too. I don't know how you can call it love when you're crying more than you're smiling. But I don't know what else to call it, so, I love you too." I kissed her in the forehead then I rested my forehead in hers.

"I need to go" she said after staring at my lips. I wanted to kiss her too. I really do, but I don't think that's gonna help with our relationsh—

She kissed me. And of course I kissed back. But it was not like any of our kisses like before. It was less intimate but it was passionate. And it was comforting.

She was the first one to pull away. "I…" she looked flushed. "I gotta go, Babe." I knew she wanted to take her words back when she realized what she just called me. I saw her embarrassment, which I don't understand why she has to be shy at all.

"You can always call me that. Until you don't feel like calling me 'Babe' anymore, Babe" I smirked and place a kiss on her cheek.

"I guess best friends can call each other that." She reasoned, mostly to herself. I know, even if I hadn't officially talked about it; its better for us to be just friends, where forever is much more possible.

"Of course" I grinned and watch her as she walked away with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn's POV:<strong>

"I'd be lying if I told you, letting her go was something I could handle. But I realized that I have to, it will definitely hurt, but maybe the reason why I have to stop loving her, is because fate chose us to be just friends, best friends actually; where forever is a lot more possible." I know I wouldn't be able to stop loving her though. I believe that when you love someone, you never lose the feeling; you just start to accept that you're not meant to be.

"I know you're not exactly thrilled or happy right now. But I'm happy for you, Quinn. Because you decided to make a progress. I'm just proud that you become so strong compared when I first met you." Finn said. I know he's trying to make me feel better. And I understand that he's not one of the people that are good at words.

"Yeah. Thanks for being here by the way." I was glad that after all we've been through; Finn stayed as my friend. I can't say that we're the best of friends but we're cool. We didn't end up great when we broke up but we managed to fix it, and I'm happy.

"I know you might need someone. What are friends for right?" he smiled.

"I'm sorry if I poured my anger to you earlier. I know you're just concerned." I apologized for yelling at him. He just happened to tell me the news at the wrong time. And at the wrong mood.

"It's nothing. I really don't know if I should have told you that. I mean, I…"

"Its okay, Finn. You were just concerned that Santana might be cheating on me." He still looked upset with himself. "Besides, Santana and I are in better terms now. Somehow, because of you" I smiled reassuringly.

He had his goofy smile again.

"So what do you say about a snack on Breadstix or Pizza?"

"Let's just stay here and order Pizza." He suggested, which I agreed on.

Mom and Dad left after they picked me up at school and drop me at our house. I'm still not in my best condition though Santana and I had a great closure. It's still haven't gotten over the fact that I have to let her go. I mean who would? So I decided to call Finn, since she just live next door. I mean, next, next door.

_This is a new thing to me, having Finn after our relationship. But next to my two best friends, he's the only one I can depend to. Sure, the Glee kids are my friends, but I'm still adjusting in terms of opening up to them. Finn, however, is our childhood friend too, though we used to bully him when we were kids. Often times it was initiated by Santana. Santana…_

"Quinn, are you okay?" he asked concern. Apparently, I didn't notice the tears that started to roll down my face. I wiped them immediately.

"Yeah. I just…"

"Are you _really_ okay? You know I'm willing to listen. That's why I'm here in the first place." He said as he stepped closer to me after putting down the phone.

"Its just sinking on me now. From now on, I have to learn to not get hurt when she's with someone else because she's not mine anymore. And I'm having second thought on letting her go, though its not really my choice to make anymore. I…I just love her so much, Finn"

"I know. But you said it yourself, its for the better."

"I know, Finn. But its hard."

"Nobody said it's easy, Quinn. I'm telling you its going to be worth it."

"But I love her, Finn. I love her so, so, so much"

* * *

><p><strong>Finn's POV:<strong>

"But I love her, Finn. I love her so, so, so much" As much as I want to deny it. I envy Santana for having a wonderful girl say such thing to her.

Quinn was crying. I wanted to hug her, but I don't know if that's okay. I'm not really good at speeches, or saying the right words. I'm not good at comforting at all. I'm afraid to say the wrong things; like what I really feel. But I need to be here for her. I know she needs someone.

"I can see that, Quinn. Please don't cry anymore. You've done your shares in crying. It's now your turn to be loved." I don't know if that sounded comforting, but that's all I could think of. That's what I think.

She forced a smile. I hate it when she forces a smile just to satisfy other people. Why can't she just see that its okay to be not okay sometimes? Why can't she show her vulnerability to me like she does with Santana? But its one of the things I loved about her; still making that simple smile when every part of her dies. She's stronger than me, I know that. That's why I once thought that Santana would be perfect for her.

The bell rang. I headed to the door and got the Pizza from the delivery boy and headed back to Quinn.

I watch her as she grab a slice and eat it. "Maybe a part of loving is letting go" I didn't mean to say that out loud, good thing she agreed.

"Yeah. Maybe it is." She answered calmly. I know she's thinking about her. I know by the way her eyes looked. I hope she doesn't notice that I'm staring at her. She turned on the television for some distraction, but I know it wouldn't really help. It will lessen the silence though, that seemed so loud.

She met my eyes for a moment. God. She doesn't know how my heart beats fast whenever I see her.

"No offense, Finn. But I'm getting bored. Would you like to go out?"

"Sure" I said hiding my enthusiasm. I know its not a date but I can't help but smile with the idea. I remember our first date. It was the best I ever had. She didn't allow me told her hand that time. I always thought that was unfair, because she did touch my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>I know there's not much Brittana in the story right now, but there will be soon.<strong>

**What do you think about this chapter? Share your thoughts, guys.**

**My class is finally .Maybe I can update sooner...**

**Again, Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and for adding my story to your favorites.**

**Oh, krbutler 98: I know...I felt bad about it but it got to happen. Hope you still continue reading though...**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

* * *

><p>"Quinn! Wait up." Brittany yelled as she catches up on the shorter blonde.<p>

Quinn turned around to the familiar voice. "Britt…"

"Can…Can I talk to you? Do you have a minute" she's been itching to talk to Quinn, ever since she and Santana almost kiss. But she didn't know exactly what to say. But since the news was spread, she has no choice but to explain herself to her sister.

Quinn wanted to say no. She's not actually mad at Brittany about the almost kiss since it was just 'almost' and she didn't really initiated it. But she doesn't know what to say to the girl that's always been 'the apple of the eye' of her now ex-girlfriend.

But since the particular girl is her sister, she agreed. "Yeah. I guess."

"My Mom lend me her car, can we talk there? I could give you a ride home" Brittany asked hopefully.

"I think a ride from my sister would be good." Quinn said tonelessly. But it made Brittany smile. She thought it was the first time Quinn referred to her as a sister and it felt good. It felt good to be recognized.

"Quinn, I'm sorry for what almost happened." Brittany apologized sincerely.

"It didn't happen, and you're not the one to blame. You don't have to apologize."

"But, I know I should've made a distance. I know I'm not being a good sister to you for still loving her."

"I'm the one who's being a bad sister. I know you love each other, and you're made for each other. But I'm too selfish to not give way."

"I guess we have one thing in common. We're both selfish when it comes to love."

"Hmm." She opened her mouth but closed it instantly.

"So…" She wanted to ask Quinn if she wasn't really dreaming about what Santana told her.

"I accept it. She's in love with you, and I guess she'll always be in love with only you. I've been too stubborn to accept that before, but now, all that's left for me is to accept it." She stated knowing what was bothering her sister.

"Sorry. I know its not the best feeling. I really feel bad…"

"For me? Please don't. I'm too good to be pitied."

"Yeah. I guess I can't argue with that. You're too good." They both chuckled. Both were happy that their conversation isn't as pressuring and dramatic like before.

"You are good for her" Quinn said whit a knowing look.

"What?" Brittany said dumbfounded.

"I know you're thinking that you might not be enough for her. You might think that she deserves someone better, but she deserves you Britt. You're the girl she's been dreaming for so long" Quinn said seriously. It's strange for her to say those words to Brittany because inside, she wished those word were for herself.

"I don't know. If she wanted to be with me, she would've at least talked to me. It's been almost a week, and I think she's avoiding me. I'm just really scared that my love isn't good enough for her, that I'm not good for her. I mean, she's been with a person like you, Quinn. I don't blame-"

"Just stop right there. I can see how strong her feelings for you and how important you are to her are but I shouldn't be the one telling you that. So if I were you, I'm going to talk to her; because maybe she's struggling too, Britt."

Brittany gave her sister an appreciative smile. She knows Quinn hasn't really moved on, but she can see her trying. She can see how her sister loves her and Santana enough to help them be together. "Thank you. I guess you're right. I should do something to be able to talk to her." She hugged her sister tight.

Quinn smiled by the hug. But she pulled away after a few seconds "You have to promise me" she had a serious look in her face.

"Anything"

"Promise me that you'll fight for her. Promise me that you'd take care of her the way I did, or if not better. I know you love each other, but you have to stop being afraid."

Brittany nodded.

"I want you to stop thinking of what could go wrong and start thinking of what could go right. Okay?"

"Okay. I promise, Quinn. I'd do anything to make her happy. I'd do anything to be with her." Brittany pledged.

"Good. Because if not…"

"You'll break my face?" she said smiling.

Quinn giggled. "Yeah, that. And I'd do anything to get Santana back to me" Okay. So that was half meant. It was not really a threat. It was just a statement. Brittany knew that Quinn didn't mean to threaten her, but she also knew that she should take it seriously.

They were okay. They ate at Breadstix before Brittany dropped Quinn of to Fabray's Residence. Brittany didn't step out the car not though; she's still not comfortable with the fact that the man she used to see at that house, as Quinn's father, is also her father.

* * *

><p>Prom was fast approaching. Brittany still hasn't talked with Santana. She just can't seem to find the right timing. She really felt that Santana was avoiding her and she didn't exactly know why.<p>

"If people could melt, Santana probably will with a stare like that" Brittany snapped, and turned to the direction of the voice. She blushed when she realized that somebody see her staring.

"Oh. Puck" she said shyly.

"Why don't you stop staring and start talking to her?"

"I don't know if she wants that."

"Of course she does. You know how Santana is, she's just stubborn. Probably she just wanted to give you a hard time; she wants you to talk to her first. You know her relationship with her pride." Then Puck just trailed off.

She realized that maybe Puck was right. It's time to stop chickening out and be brave enough to make a move.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV:<strong>

_It's not that I'm ignoring Brittany in fact I'm paying attention to her. I made the first move, all I'm asking is for her to make a step. I wouldn't almost kiss her, and tell her that Quinn and I broke up for nothing right? She should know me enough to know that I'm still into her. But all she's doing is watch me. That's not going to get us anywhere._

_I have pride. I'm not going to be the one to beg her to be my girlfriend this time. I just won't. I want to feel that I'm worth fighting for too. I just want to make sure that Brittany loves me as much as I think she does. Is that too much to ask? I don't think so._

Brittany was out of my sight now. But my heart is still beating fast. I heard someone near me clear her throat; Brittany.

"Can we talk?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"Aren't we talking yet?" I said sarcastically.

She's used with me and my sarcasms, "Please?"

"Of course." I said matter-of-factly. I didn't want to give her too hard time.

"Uhm. As you know, our Prom will be next week…" Brittany said shyly.

"Yeah. I heard Artie asked you to be his date" Santana said nonchalantly. She tried her best to sound normal.

Brittany tensed but not because she was guilty or anything. She just wasn't aware that Santana knew about that. "Uh. Yeah. He sang to me, and that was sweet." She added, sensing jealousy from Santana.

"Did you say yes?" The Latina asked indifferent. She wanted to look composed.

"I said I'll think about it." Brittany said as she searched for the Latina's eyes. But Santana turned her gaze away.

"Why didn't you just said yes? Does anybody else ask you for a date?" She wanted to know. She knows it wasn't really subtle but she wanted to know.

"Do you want me to say yes?" this time Brittany was the one trying to act normal.

"What?" _Of course not._ She thought to herself. But her pride won't let her say it. "Why would you ask me? It's your date, not mine; what I think shouldn't matter."

"Well, why are you asking me stuff about it then?" Brittany challenged as she raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Nothing. I just want to know"

"Why?" she challenged again. She's enjoying this. She thinks Santana's cute when she's jealous but she's really just testing how far Santana can go with her pride.

But Santana didn't answer and let out an annoyed sigh.

"I didn't say yes to Artie because I'm waiting for someone to ask me to be her Prom date." Brittany said after a short period of silence. She didn't want to annoy Santana more. She guessed that Santana's pride is higher than hers, but she wouldn't let that get in the way.

Santana's eyes widened. She knew Brittany was referring to her. But she played along, "So if that someone doesn't ask you, you'll say yes to Artie?"

"That's the original plan. But I figured it's better to just go alone, if ever she doesn't ask me to be her date" Brittany stated. She's now getting nervous. What if Santana wouldn't ask her? Then she came up with the idea of asking her instead.

"What if _I_ ask you to be my date? Would you still go to the Prom alone?"

Brittany smiled. "No."

Santana stepped closer to the blonde and reached for both her hands. "Good. Because I don't want you to go to our Senior Prom alone" the Latina gave Brittany her sweetest smile.

Brittany's smile grew bigger. "Does that mean you're asking me to be your date?"

Santana shook her head. Brittany's smile vanished. "No?"

"No." Santana watched as Brittany's smile turn into a frown. She can see the disappointment in Brittany's eyes.

The blonde looked down but Santana touched her chin and lifted her head up. Santana just smiled and left, leaving a puzzled Brittany.

* * *

><p>Brittany was upset. She didn't know why Santana would do that to her. She got her hopes up. She expected, because Santana gave her a reason to. So why would she leave her like that? Brittany wanted to be angry at Santana, though she thinks that she has no right to.<p>

She walked towards her mother's car but she stopped when she saw that it wasn't her mother's. It was Santana's car. The Latina stepped outside her car and walked towards Brittany. "What took you so long? Come on, I'll give you a ride."

If she hadn't remembered what happened earlier, Brittany would gladly accept her offer. She was not pleased with how Santana is acting. "My mom will pick me up."

"No she won't" Santana said knowingly.

Brittany tilted her head. "What?"

"I texted her and told her that I'll give you a ride" Santana shrugged.

"Why would you do that?" Brittany said not bothering hiding her annoyance.

"Because I want to spend time with my best friend." Santana stated.

Best friend. Sure Brittany is used at hearing that from Santana. She's actually glad about it, but not at this moment. It's like saying that they'll always be on the friend zone; nothing more. And Brittany didn't want that; she wanted Santana, she wanted to be with her and be her girlfriend.

Brittany continued walking but not towards Santana's car.

"Where are you going?" Santana asked confused as she tried to follow her pace.

"Home." The blonde said without looking at Santana.

"Walking? Didn't you hear me? I said I'll drive you home." Santana insisted.

"No thanks. I can handle myself."

"What? Come on, Britt. Are you pissed about something? Or are you mad at me?"

Brittany stopped and faced the Latina. "Will you stop it? Just stop." Brittany's voice rose higher than she planned. Santana was taken aback.

"Okay. I'll…at least get a cab, Britt" Santana said quietly.

"You're still doing it." Brittany said matter-of-factly.

Santana gave her a confused look.

"Stop acting like nothing freaking happened. Geez. Why would you even do that? I pulled myself together just to be able to talk to you, and that's what you freaking did?" annoyance was oblivious in Brittany's tone.

"Do what?" Santana asked even though she knew exactly what the blonde was talking about.

Now Brittany was really pissed. She just continued walking not wanting to say words she'll regret. Santana followed her then grabbed her arm which made her stop.

Santana sighed as she faced Brittany. "You're pissed because I didn't ask you to prom?"

Brittany felt embarrassed yet more pissed. She knows Santana isn't obligated to ask her out because they were just best friends, and that is exactly what made her more frustrated. She avoided Santana's gaze.

"Would you just let me make it up to you? Please?" Santana said with her sweetest voice. That never fails to melt Brittany's heart.

Brittany bit her lip. "No. It's my fault that I assumed you're going to ask me. I'm guess I just got really disappointed when you didn't. Sorry" She looked flushed. She attempted to continue to walk but Santana held her hand.

Santana was feeling really guilty. "Britt, you have every right to hate me, but please let me take you home. Please let me make it up to you…not only because of the prom thing but also for everything else. Please?" She did it again. Brittany just isn't capable of turning her down so the blonde nodded.

* * *

><p>They both stepped in Santana's BMW (one of the Lopez's many cars). Santana, being the gentlewoman she is; opened the car door for Brittany then went on the other side to step in.<p>

The drive was quiet, but it wasn't awkward. Santana parked her car in the park.

"I thought you're going to take me home?" Brittany asked hiding her smile.

"Yeah. I will, just not yet. I told you I wanted to spend time with you." The Latina said as she stepped out her car and swiftly went over the other side to open the car door for the blonde again.

Santana linked their pinkies, and Brittany swears that she felt electricity run through her veins. She couldn't help but smile, just like Santana.

They walked to the swing where they used to hang out. When they arrived Brittany was in awe. The place looked different; there were petals of rose scattered on the ground. Then she saw a picnic basket and a blanket set on the grassy ground.

Brittany looked at Santana with adore. "You did these?" Brittany was grinning. She didn't expect that Santana would give much effort for her.

"Are you questioning my sweetness? Of course I did these. For you" Santana feigned hurt.

Santana chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?"Brittany asked with scrunched brows.

"Nothing. I just missed you're big beautiful smile. It fits you so well"

Brittany could tell that she was blushing. How can she not? Santana was being so sweet to her. It's been a while since Santana say such things. It's new to her yet so familiar.

"You might want to sit on the blanket, I mean, this is supposed to be a picnic. We're not supposed to stand all day." Santana joked.

Brittany just smiled and sat on the blanket. She helped Santana arrange the foods. Brittany could tell that Santana ordered it from Breadstix. She placed a hand on her mouth to hide her smile.

"Why do you keep on smiling?" Santana said as she smiled herself.

"What? I thought you said it fits me." Brittany smirked.

Santana just smiled.

Brittany remembered how it feels to be completely happy. They spent their time together just talking silly things and their lives apart. But both of them tried to keep the conversation light. Brittany mentioned her relationship with Quinn that surprised Santana. So many things have happened that Quinn didn't have the time to tell her that Brittany was her sister.

Brittany was taking a bite on her tuna salad wrap when she noticed that Santana was staring at her.

"San?" Brittany gave her a questioning look.

Santana just smiled. "Nothing. I just…"

"What?" Brittany asked curiously.

"I…as I stare at you at this very moment, I realize that you're still the one…" Brittany opened her mouth but noticed that Santana was going to continue. "…you're still the one I want to fall for, every second from now on."

If Brittany's heart was pounding rapidly before, it sure as hell is pounding harder now. Her head was spinning with the Latina's words. Brittany was swoon indeed. She saw the Latina now staring at her lips. She closed her eyes.

The next thing she knew, there were no gap between them; they were kissing passionately. The kiss was magically indescribable for the both of them that it can only be felt. Santana pulled very slightly, to get air then gently closed their gap again.

It took minutes when Santana pulled away. She could see the worried expression in the blonde's face.

"Is there something wrong, San?" Brittany asked nervously.

Santana shook her head then stood up. She offered Brittany a hand and the blonde took it and stood up too. The Latina held both her hands.

"Santana say something. You're making me nervous." Brittany said.

Brittany felt relief when she saw a smile on the girl's face. All her negative thoughts were washed away.

"I forgot to tell you the real reason why I brought you here." Santana stated.

Brittany just looked at her and let her continue.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, would you be my date on prom?" Santana asked as she stared at the piercing blue orbs.

Brittany grinned ear to ear but a tear fell on her cheeks; tears of happiness. "I would love to." She hugged the Latina tightly before she could even respond.

Both of them giggled between their hug. Brittany's arms were wrapped around the Latina's neck while Santana's arms were wrapped around the blonde's waist.

Brittany pulled away. There was an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry I acted up on you like that earlier. I really thought that-"

"It's okay, Britt. I totally understand. I'm sorry for making you sad; I just didn't want to ask you like that. Artie sang you a song just to ask you to prom, and I wanted to make a greater effort to ask you, so-" Santana was silenced by the blonde's lips that crashed on hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update guys. I lacked inspiration. But I'm back on track :)<strong>

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review. Let me know your thoughts.**

**Thanks for lending me your time reading this :D**

**Your alerts and reviews are highly appreciated...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Here is another chapter for you.  
><strong>

**It was hard for me to find time to write this (midterms and stuff)**

**But I hope you did not lost interest in my story.**

**I ask for your patience my beloved readers, for my writing and everything else...**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 18<strong>

* * *

><p>"Santana", Santana's grandmother was the first to speak that broke the awkward silence in her household.<p>

"Yes, Abuela?" she answered after she cleared her throat.

"I heard that you're prom will be next week?"

Santana nodded while eating the steak her grandmother has served.

"Do you have a date, already?" Santana knew she wouldn't like were their conversation will lead to, especially, knowing that Sebastian, his supposed to be 'fiancé' is with them.

"Well…" she was thinking of a safe answer…but came up with nothing.

"It's Friday night right?" her Abuela asked. And before she could give a response, "I'm sure Sebastian doesn't have any important issues that night. Am I right, Mijo?"

Sebastian was about to answer but Santana cut him off, "Oh, there's no need for him to come. Outsiders aren't really welcome for that occasion. It's exclusive only for those who go to school at Mckinley High" She hoped that was a good excuse.

"I'm sure your fiancé would be allowed to go there if you want to. I heard your best friend is the organizer of the said event." damn. Her Abuela isn't going to drop it.

Santana looked at Sebastian with pleading eyes, asking for help.

Sebastian picked up and cleared his throat. "I would love to see how you look at your prom, Babe. I'm sure I could pick you up and drop you at your school, if that's the least I can do." He thought that would cut it but…

"It's settled then, Sebastian is going at your prom. I'm sure you could ask for a little favour from Brittany to let Sebastian attend your prom. By the sound of it, I'm sure really wants to go" That was not what he had in mind.

Santana smiled at Sebastian with a look as if she's saying 'thanks so much for the help that really didn't help'

The dinner ended up civil. Santana was just listening to what her grandmother says, actually she wasn't even listening. She was just pretending that she was listening. All she hears are sounds but she doesn't even understand them. Sebastian on the other hand seemed to be enjoying himself listening.

It was getting late so Santana's fiancé has to bid his goodbye for the night.

"Santana, lead him to the door would you? I'm gonna clean this up" referring to the dishes.

"I uh…Can I borrow Santana for just another minutes?" he asked.

The old woman's face lit up. "Of course."

Santana was annoyed, because she didn't even had a say on it.

* * *

><p>The two was in Sebastian's car…<p>

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to say to your Grandma" Sebastian apologized. Santana wasn't quite sure which one his referring to.

"Don't worry…I'm not planning to go to your prom."

"What?" Santana asked trying to grasp what Sebastian has just said.

Sebastian just smiled. It's odd how it's the first time Santana find his smile cute.

"I know you don't like me very much. You're good at pretending that you do, but I feel it. And…the truth is that I like you. But I'm not a bad person to force you to marry someone you don't love."

Santana was just listening. She had a feeling she's going to love where this is going.

"I just don't know how to call off the wedding. I mean, you know how your grandmother and everyone else were eager about that…my parents for that matter."

Santana nodded. She does know the pressure that Sebastian was feeling.

"So I thought that it's better to give it a try. But I guess I was too late. You already love someone else and she loves you back. I can't stand to be the antagonist in your love story." He said smiling, as if he was reminiscing something.

The Latina gave her a confused look. "How did you know I love someone else? And that she loves me back?" It was pure curiosity. She raised her eye brow. "Are you stalking me or something?"

"No! Of course not…" he chuckled. "I'm not that desperate. If you hadn't notice, I'm too good-looking to be a stalker." He joked.

Santana just smiled and nodded her head. "I guess I can't disagree with that."

"So as I was saying…I'm still going to pick you up, Friday night. But don't worry, it's just for the show…you know, in case your Abuela would be there" he smirked.

Santana chuckled. "I know what you mean"

Sebastian stepped out of the car to open the door for the Latina.

"Wait…" Santana said. "Does this mean you're planning to call off the wedding?"

"If that's what you want."

She just nodded and they walked towards the door.

"So…goodnight."

Santana was by the door. "Yeah. Goodnight." She smiled.

Sebastian was about head back to his car when he felt Santana grab his wrist, so he faced her.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for being a wonderful person" Santana thanked him sincerely. She knew that his bride will be lucky to have him as a husband. But that wouldn't be her; because she knew she belonged to a particular blonde.

In Sebastian's surprise, Santana kissed him in the cheek.

He couldn't help but smile like a fool.

Santana smiled once again, "Bye"

Sebastian nodded and headed at their house near Santana's grandmother's.

* * *

><p>"San? Are you okay? We can do these tomorrow if you want to…" Brittany asked with a concerned look. Santana was unusually quiet.<p>

"No, I'm fine just...have you picked anything you like?"

"Yeah." Brittany's smile was wide.

"Well…" Santana stared at Brittany. "Aren't you going to buy it yet?"

"I reserved it while you're busy thinking of things. I want it to be a surprise of course." Brittany said nonchalantly.

"Oh. Okay. Let's go?" Santana suggested.

"I'm pretty sure you haven't picked a dress yet."

Santana smiled. "It's a surprise too. Don't worry; I've taken care of it."

"I'm sure you'd look good on it."

"I look good at anything, Britt" the Latina smirked that made the blonde smile.

"I know." Brittany smiled at Santana's remark.

"Breadstix?"

* * *

><p>Brittany used to have a lot of good memories with Santana at Breadstix. But lately, when she goes there she had some kind of instinct that she's not going to like what's in store for her there.<p>

After their orders were served, Brittany started to speak again. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"What?" Santana asked, her eyebrows meeting. She didn't remember telling Brittany that she has something to say. But then again, it's Brittany; she knows every detail of Santana.

She decided to let her know about the Sebastian thing. She kept it really short because she has something else to say…

"What are we going to do about it?" Brittany asked in a gentle voice.

"We?" Santana asked curiously.

"Uh…" Brittany looked her hands. "Well, I thought…never mind" she sighed.

"You thought?" Santana continued to ask.

"I…Are we a couple now or what? Am I just your date at the prom, as to why where doing things again?" She asked, not making eye contact with the brunette.

Santana just smiled. "Couples date. Couples kiss, and watch movies until they fall asleep, and cuddle, and take showers together…and we do those things, don't we?"

"Yeah. But, we did that before but we aren't-" she was cut off by Santana's lips crashed on hers.

When Santana pulled away she spoke, "We don't kiss in public before"

Brittany wasn't able to speak. She just bit her lip. She walked out the Breadstix and just stood by Santana's car. Santana followed her after she left money on their table.

"Britt, I'm sorry. I thought you'd li-" now they're even. Santana was cut off by Brittany's kiss. This time, Brittany pulled away.

"This is what you call public, San" the blonde smirked, her arms resting on the Latina's waist.

The Latina smiled. "Smooth."

"Learned from the best" she answered.

* * *

><p>Santana was driving to her Abuela's house with Brittany. They were planning to come out to her Abuela since both their parents has nothing against their relationship.<p>

"We don't have to do this if you're not a hundred percent sure about it" Santana said to Brittany, her eyes fixated on the road.

"I should be the one asking you that, San" she said knowing how Santana's abuela's opinion matter to the brunette.

Santana looked at Brittany for a second. "I'm sure about this, Britt. I'm in love with you; I'll always be in love with you. So sooner or later, I'd have to deal with this, the earlier the better." She gave the blonde a reassuring smile.

Brittany was touched by how Santana sounded so sure that she'll forever going to be in love with her. "You're not alone in this, San. _We_ are going to deal with this. I promise that we'll get through this. Your grandmother loves you. I'm sure she'll accept you, if not now, then eventually."

"I hope so, Britt. I hope so"

* * *

><p>The two arrived at the older Mrs. Lopez household.<p>

Santana parked her car and they both stepped outside her car.

"This is it, huh?" Santana asked nervously.

Brittany held her hand. "I'm right here. We're going to be okay. I'm not gonna leave you."

They walked to the door hand in hand. Santana thought that friends hold hands so it would be okay in front her Abuela. She knocked the door before she entered.

"Mija, what brought you here?" she said with a welcoming smile. She noticed the blonde with her granddaughter. "I see you brought someone with you." She smiled at the blonde too.

"Yeah. This is Brittany, Abuela. You remember her right?" She said. The uneasiness was oblivious in the way she speaks but her grandmother doesn't seem to mind.

"Yes, Brittany. I know her. Quinn, isn't with you girls?" Maria was aware that the three girls were like the three musketeers. She saw them grow up together. So she wasn't really surprised at how close the two girls are.

"Uhmm…" Santana started.

"Quinn has things to do" Brittany said with a smile.

Maria nodded. "I see. Oh, take a seat you girls, come on." She pointed to their sofa. "Santana, don't act as if you don't live here."

Santana let out a nervous chuckle. _Well, I might as well get used to it_- she said to herself.

The two girls sat at the sofa in the living room.

Maria went to the kitchen to get some snacks and drinks, and then she sat facing the girls.

"So would you mind telling me why you're here?" her Abuela asked calmly. Santana knew her grandmother noticed she's in her unusual self.

"I have to tell you something." Brittany tightened her

"That explains why you're here. Now, why don't you cut to the chase" Maria sure scares the hell out of Santana when she's acting all calm when they both know they don't like what's going to happen.

"I…want to call off the wedding." Brittany squeezed her hand for assurance.

Her abuela was silent for a while but a few seconds she spoke, "I don't think that's a new issue. We have talked this out."

"I know you know that I don't love him, but what you don't know is that I'm in love with someone else…"

"If his more handsome and well off than Sebastian, then I think we can settle this out."

That's when Santana confirmed. Her Abuela knows. Her Abuela doesn't care about what a guy looks like; as long as he's intelligent, rich, kind, and a Christian of course. Looks are just a bonus for her.

"The thing is…"

"Please, mija…If _he_is not handsome; then think again. You're just confused"

Santana cleared her throat. "I'm in love with a girl, Abuela. And she's right here with me."

Her Abuela stayed silent. If looks could kill, the two girls might be dead by now. Santana couldn't take it, her grandmother, who used to be so sweet to her, is now looking at her with disgust.

A tear fell on Santana's cheeks. "Abuela…"

Her grandmother stood up. "Don't call me that like you're the granddaughter I raised."

Brittany didn't know how to react. She knows how this situation breaks Santana's heart little by little. For a second she wished that they just backed out. But regrets won't make anything better now.

She caressed Santana's back. She wanted to hug Santana tightly but she doesn't know if that was the right thing to do at that moment.

"Please, I was the same person I was a minute ago." Santana stood up too. Tears were falling freely from her eyes. Her eyes was pleading; begging for her Abuela to tell her that it's okay. That she accepts Santana whoever she is. But her grandmother's reaction was otherwise.

"I don't know what I did wrong to you. All I did was everything I know that's best for you. And I receive something like this?"

"Abuela…Please don't act like I'm less of a granddaughter. I did not choose to be like this, okay? I did not want this. But this is who I am. This is what I am."

Maria shook her head emotionless.

Brittany stood up to. She snapped back to reality. She knew she had to do, or just say something, to make Santana feel that she's not alone.

She can see how heartbroken Santana is right now. Sure she'd seen Santana cry so many times before. But not like this. She's like a sad little panda. No. Worse. She can't stand this. She knew Santana would carry this even after that moment. She knew Santana would be torn by this until her Abuela will accept them.

"I know…I'm not as smart as what you want for your granddaughter. My family is not as rich as you want for Santana. But I can take care of her, more than anyone could. And I'm sure of myself, that I will love her like no one else could.

"Santana loves you so much. And I hate seeing her so torn because you can't accept the fact that she loves me. I know, you believe that we are immoral, that were bad people, but were not. Or at least she's not." Santana looked at her with adoring stare.

"But she's your granddaughter. She was the same sweet girl she was years ago. She's still so loving and caring. And if you'd ask me, she's greater than any man in this world. And if I had a choice, I'd still choose to love her, over and over again." Brittany said with all sincerity, hoping that it will somehow make some impact to the old woman.

Santana smiled at this remark. At the same time she felt guilty for saying that she doesn't want to fall in love with a girl. But although that's true, she knew to herself that she would choose Brittany too, every single time.

Santana was warmed by Brittany's words. She didn't feel alone anymore. She didn't feel like hell. In fact she felt like she's the luckiest person. More tears fell from her eyes. But this time, they were tears of joy.

Brittany and Santana stared lovingly at each other for seconds.

"You _are_ stupid, aren't you?" Santana's Abuela said harshly.

Both of them were shocked. Santana can see that Brittany was hurt. The blonde had teary eyes all of a sudden.

This made Santana so mad. She almost forgot that it was her Abuela. She wanted to punch someone because of it.

Maria continued. "I don't care if you are the smartest or the richest person in the world. You're a _girl_. That's what I don't like about you. Don't you get it? I'll never allow this madness."

Santana grabbed Brittany's hands. She dragged Brittany towards the door. Before they can completely go out she stopped from her tracks and faced her Abuela.

"I'm in love with Brittany. I came here to say that. I'm not asking for your permission to love her. I'm just letting you know. And no one, you hear me? No one can ever stop me from loving her."

With that, she slammed the door and they swiftly get in the car with her girlfriend and drove home.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't have spoken to her like that. It wasn't good." Brittany reprimanded Santana.<p>

"I know, Britt. I tried to be calm. She can insult me all she wants, but not you, okay? I cannot be calm while someone is hurting you like that."

"I'm sure you're hurt more. I'm sorry if I wasn't any help."

"Don't say that. I just asked you to stay there beside me, but you stood up for me. And you said all the sweetest things I can hear from anyone. Your presence was more than enough for me. I would've had a breakdown if it wasn't for you."

Brittany kissed Santana's cheek.

"Only on the cheek?" Santana raised her eye brow.

"You're driving. You might lose yourself if I kiss you on the lips" Brittany smirked.

"That's very true."

Both of them laughed. They both know that there was impact from Maria's words. But for now, they were just happy that they still have each other. Besides, it's not like their whole family doesn't approve to their relationship.

* * *

><p>Santana parked her car in front of the Pierce's Residence.<p>

Susan Pierce opened the gate for them.

"Hi ,Santana…I expect you to arrive later."

Santana smiled, "Brittany's tired. We went home early because she could use some rest"

"Oh, I see. Have you eaten yet?" Susan asked both girls.

Both of the answered at the same time, but they answered differently. "Yeah, we're done." Santana said while Brittany said, "Not yet actually."

The older blonde raised her eye brow.

"Have you, or have you not eaten?"

"No. Not yet. Santana's too tired to eat."

"What happened to your visit anyways?" she asked the two girls.

"It was just a little bit worse than I expected." Santana sighed. She didn't want to sound so depressed.

"I'm sure she'll get over it eventually." She said as she caressed Santana's back.

"I really hope so." Santana sighed once again.

"We all hope so" Brittany added.

"Because of that…I demand that you eat with us tonight."

"I'd really love to, but I think it's better for me to go home." Santana said.

"I don't think you're going straight home, San" Brittany shot Santana a knowing look.

"Uh…"

"I might take back my permission of your relationship if you won't eat with us tonight."

Santana smiled. "Weird. I suddenly feel like eating with you tonight."

The three of them laugh.

* * *

><p>It was a fun and happy dinner on the Pierce's household.<p>

"I wish you would always eat with us, Sanny .It's always fun having you here." Elise, the youngest Pierce said.

"I'll think about it. I have my parents to consider too, you know?"

"I know. You're parents are cool too. We should eat all together." She said

Santana was really fond of Elise, she's like the mini version of Brittany.

"Someday…" Santana smiled.

"When you two get married?" she asked curiously.

Santana almost choked with her food while Brittany's eyes widened. Both girls blushed, and embarrassed.

"No need to be embarrassed, you girls" Mr. Pierce said as he and Brittany's mother chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure earlier than that. Not that I'm saying that I'm going to marry, Britt" Brittany immediately looked at her, as well as the other Pierces. "I mean I want to, but just not now. I want to now, but I know that would be such a rush. And we're young and…"

Brittany held her hand. "San, you're rambling." She smiles sweetly; amused at Santana.

Santana just let out a chuckle.

"It's okay, dear. You don't need to be nervous. This topic is just for pure fun, **for now**." Susan said.

"Are you saying that I can marry Santana in the future?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Do you want to?" her dad asked to Santana.

Santana seemed to be caught off guard by the question. She just smiled.

Brittany wasn't satisfied with Santana's answer. Sure she knows that Santana might find this situation awkward, but she find Santana cute when she's all shy. "Does your silence mean yes?

Santana bit her lower lip. This was all new to her. She had dinner with the Pierce's many times before, but this is the first time she was placed in a hot seat…as their Brittany's girlfriend. Sure, she had dinner with her first girlfriend, Quinn. But they didn't really open up these kind of topics.

"Only if you want to. I mean…I don't want to force you or anything. But if you'd ask me, of course…I see myself marrying someone like you."

Brittany pouted at this. "Someone like me?"

"I mean. I see myself marrying you, Britt. Only you." Santana can feel her cheeks burning from embarrassment.

Santana gained an adoring look from Brittany's parents and from Elise.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Brittany walks Santana towards her car.<p>

"Britt?" the Latina spoke.

"Hmm?" was the entire blonde's response.

"Are you upset?" Santana asked trying to remember if she had said anything wrong.

"What? Why would I be?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Exactly. I don't know. But I know you are. I know you behind that happy face."

"You said someone like me…"Brittany mumbled to herself. But the Latina was able to hear her.

"Oh…Britt, come on…" she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist.

The blonde was avoiding eye-contact.

"So I chose the wrong words. It's no big deal." Santana explained.

"You are unsure about us, aren't you?" Brittany said with no trace of hesitation.

"Britt. Haven't I proven myself to you that I'm in love with you and no one else?" Santana knew it wasn't just about the dinner they just had.

"I know you're in love with me. I don't doubt that. But…are you sure you want to go through this? I mean, it's your Abuela we're going to go against here. There's a chance that you might find someone who will be good enough for her someday, you know?"

"B, I love my Abuela. But I love you too. And if you think that her reaction will scare me off then you're wrong." Santana held Brittany's right hand and placed it on her chest. "Nothing's going to change the fact that I'm in love with you, Britt; not Abuela, not even time. Nothing."

"Look at me." The brunette lifted Brittany's head. "I know you're not the only girl in my life. I can't deny that. You're not my first girlfriend too. But I want you to know, that no other girl can own my heart like you do. No other girl can be good enough for me as much as you are; or a man for that matter."

Brittany smiled. Once again, Santana made her feel like everything is perfect. For the nth time, she said not what exactly Brittany wanted to hear but more than what she needed to hear. She bit her lip; it's been her mannerism, when she's nervous or whenever she couldn't feel her feet on the ground.

"San?" Brittany can't help but look at the ground. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to do anything. I hate myself for being so useless. You always get to do the hard things"

"That is so not true" Santana searched the other girl's eyes. "You're here for me, aren't you? You are not useless. Never think like that again. I get to go through this because my Abuela doesn't accept me as much as your parents accept you, and that's definitely not your fault. Besides, you waited for me, remember? And I know how hard that is."

"I just hope I can do something about it, you know? I want to help you with your burden. I can see that you're scared, San. And so am I, I'm afraid that she'll take you away from me. That's why I can't even tell you to not be afraid."

"I am scared. I'm scared that she'd do something to hurt you. But all you have to do, Brittany, is tell me that you love me" Santana gave her a reassuring smile. "You have this power on me. Actually, all you have to do is smile at me and I magically feel like I can do anything; like I'm so sure that everything will be okay."

Brittany smiled back. "Maybe I'm not sure of what the future awaits us. But that doesn't make me love you any less. All I know right now is that I'd do anything just to have you in my future and to be in your future." She cupped Santana's face and placed a kiss on her lips.

"You are my strength, San. I can bear any pain as long as you're with me, as long as you love me."

Santana wiped the tears that are flowing on Brittany's cheeks. "Shhh…How can I let go of a sweet girl like you?" She kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, B. Always and forever."

"I" Brittany pointed herself, "love you" then placed a kiss once again on the Latina's lips.

Santana smiled widely. She touched the blonde's face.

Santana's phone suddenly rings. She picked it up. "Hi Mom…Yeah…I'm with Britt…I had dinner with her family…No, I'll be home soon, I'm actually on my way...to my car" Santana laughed, "Okay, bye…Love you too"

She turned her attention back to her girlfriend. "My mom's just checking if I ate already, and if I'm going to sleepover."

"Why don't you sleep here, anyways?"

"I guess, I need some time alone, and so do you. It's been a long day, and we both need to rest." The brunette explained.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Brittany smirked. "Oh, just be sure you're going straight home, Okay?"

Santana smiled. "Don't worry; I won't go anywhere to get drunk. I'll go straight home. Promise. My parents are probably waiting for me anyway."

"Okay then." She kissed the girl. "Love you, San"

"I love you, B."

* * *

><p>The day after…<p>

Santana went to her Abuela again, hoping that this time, she can please grandmother.

Santana knocked hesitantly, fortunately, her Abuela opened the door.

"Why are you here? I didn't think you have the audacity to come here."

"I'm sorry for what happened yesterday .I didn't mean to disrespect you. Just please here me out." Santana pleaded.

Her Abuela stepped backward, gesturing Santana to come in. They sat on the living where their discussion happened the day before.

"So? Are you finally back with your senses?" her Abuela said emotionless.

Santana sighed. She knew she's going to say something that will disappoint her Abuela. But she has to do it. She wasn't really able to say much on their confrontation, and she's hoping that maybe, just maybe, she can say something that would make her Abuela accept her. At least by then, she can say to herself that she tried hard.

"I…I look up to you so much, Abuela. So your opinion is very much important to me. You were the one who told me stories about love, at the same time; you show me and let me feel how great love is. Remember when you told about the butterflies?"

Maria just stayed silent.

Santana continued anyway, "You told me that someday, when I come to like someone, I'll feel like there are hundreds of butterflies flying in my stomach…" She searched for her grandmother's eyes. She looked straight through her Abuela's eyes. "I feel that with Brittany. But one day…" she smiled. "One day, I felt the butterflies still flying, but not in my stomach anymore…here" she placed her hand on her heart.

"That's when I knew; I don't just like her or love her like I love anyone else. I'm in love with her. And I hope that someday you'll realize that that's possible. I hope that you realize that the love we share is the same love that you and Abuelo share."

"Don't you dare compare your disgusting so-called-loved with ours." Her Abuela said harshly that it stung the poor Latina.

She was hurt by her grandmother's narrow-mindedness. She expected more from her. She really wanted to stay there and talk until Maria accepts her again but she knew she couldn't. She's not strong enough to deal with her Abuela like this. She stayed calm and managed to speak again. "I came here to ask for your blessing to Britt and I's relationship, Abuela. But we can live without it."

* * *

><p>Brittany was waiting for Santana on their front porch. She was worried why Santana didn't come to school. She didn't have any idea why the Latina was absent. She didn't receive any calls or text from the brunette. Santana's parents aren't home too. She was worried that this was what Santana has feared, that her Abuela will separate them from each other.<p>

The blonde's tears almost flowed but she saw a particular brunette walking towards her. She didn't waste any time and run towards Santana and hugged her securely.

Santana was a bit surprised by this. Then she felt Brittany's face buried in her shoulder and eventually felt the blonde's tears soak in her shirt. "B? Why are you crying? Please stop crying. I'm here now."

"Don't you ever do that again. You really scared me." Brittany cried even harder.

"I'm sorry, Britt. I didn't want you to worry…"

Brittany pulled away. "Didn't want me to worry? Are you serious right now?" she said frantically.

"I went to Abuela. I'm sorry if I didn't text you intentionally." She was staring at the ground. Her face fell more.

Brittany set aside her anger towards Santana for not texting her. She was more concerned on Santana's encounter with her grandmother. She stepped closer to her girlfriend. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Same. But on the bright side, she was calmer." The Latina smiled.

"I'm sorry." That's all she could say. She then hugged the Latina. She knew that behind her smile was sadness.

Santana intertwined her hand with Brittany. "I'll never be sorry as long as I have you." She kissed her hand and looked at those blue eyes sweetly. "I'm happy, Britt. Really. Maybe a little upset for now, but definitely happy."

All Brittany could do was smile. How could she not? She's with Santana. And that's enough reason for her to smile. After all, for Brittany, she is the only magical thing on Earth that can make this world a paradise.

* * *

><p><strong>If you have any criticisms, feel free to tell me...<strong>

**thank you for still reading this. It is very much appreciated.**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts, it boost me to write more...**

**P.S. if you're kind enough to follow poor me on twitter, pm me. I just made an account for some reasons. I only got 8 followers. How lame is that? haha**


	19. Chapter 19

**So, I'm back. Sorry for the long wait.**

**Beside the fact that my laptop's LCD was not functioning well; I'm also working on my second story.**

**But don't worry, I will finish this story. I wouldn't leave it as it is.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 19<strong>

* * *

><p>What's a soul mate? Well, it's like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person, but actually they don't, you do it yourself, because they inspire you.<p>

A soul mate is someone you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you and accepted you and believes in you before anyone else did, or when no one else would. And no matter what happens, you will always love them; nothing can ever change that.

And the fact that Brittany is breathtakingly beautiful is just a bonus.

* * *

><p>So here I stand, in Pierce's doorstep watching as Brittany slowly steps down the stairs. Beautiful is an understatement, so I didn't bother say any complements; I just smiled and look at her in the eyes. I look into her eyes and I'm so hopelessly aware that everything I've been looking for is right there.<p>

**Prom**. It is one of those strange and magical nights where you're never quite sure of what's going to happen. But I'm with Brittany. I don't know what it is, but when I'm with her, I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach that nothing could ever go wrong.

"San?" I heard an angelic voice that snapped me away from my thoughts. "Don't you like my look?" she asked, pouting.

"What?" I said unbelievingly. "Do I look like I don't like it?" I questioned.

"Nope. But of course it's always better to hear it, you know?" she reasoned.

"Well, Ms. Pierce, beautiful is nothing compared to you." I said matter-of-factly. I saw her cheeks blush. I smiled sweetly, reciprocating her smile. "Shall we?" I said offering my left hand, she obliged, and placed her right hand on mine. We walk towards the Limo I rented for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV:<strong>

Santana is acting different today. And if it weren't for her sweet, sweet smile, I'd think that there's something bothering her.

Prom has so far been good to us. There were performances by the other Glee club members. Our performance; and by that I mean San and I's performance is yet to come.

Santana and I haven't been able to dance yet, because I'm busy organizing the event. Luckily, Santana is extra patient, she's contented chatting with our friends, or at least she seemed contented. I swear, she stares at me when she thinks I'm can't see her, and it's weirding me out. Though, I think it's not a bad thing.

The next time I looked at her direction, she was missing. I searched for her in the center floor to see if she was dancing but there was no sign of her. That's when I heard Rachel take a hold on the microphone and speak, "So, guys, on to our next performance; please clap your hands for Miss Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce, everybody!"

I heard applause from our school mates, my cue to go on the stage, but as I walk I still couldn't find Santana, and it made me feel nervous. As I step on the stage, the music starts to play, but it was a familiar, yet unfamiliar one; definitely not the one Santana and I practiced.

Nervousness crept away from me when I heard 'her' voice.

_Looking in your eyes I see a paradise  
>This world that I found is too good to be true<br>Standing here beside you, want so much to give you  
>This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you<em>

I turned to her direction. I noticed she's wearing a lapel microphone. She stopped at the center and I gladly walked to her. It was _our_song. I decided to sing the second verse; I grabbed the mic from the stand.

_**Britt:**_

_Let 'em say we're crazy, don't care 'bout that  
>Put your hand in my hand baby, don't ever look back<br>Let the world around us just fall apart  
>Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart<br>_

_**Both:  
><strong>__And we can build this dream together, standing strong forever  
>Nothing's gonna stop us now<br>And if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other  
>Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now<em>

_**San:**_

_I'm so glad I found you, I'm not gonna lose you  
>Whatever it takes, I will stay here with you<br>Take it to the good times, see it through the bad times  
>Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do<em>

_**Britt:**_

_Let 'em say we're crazy, what do they know  
>Put your arms around me baby, don't ever let go<br>Let the world around us just fall apart  
>Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart<em>

_**Both:**_

_And we can build this dream together, standing strong forever  
>Nothing's gonna stop us now<br>And if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other  
>Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us<em>

_Ooh, all that I need is you  
>All that I ever need<br>And all that I want to do  
>Is hold you forever, forever and ever<br>_

She offered her hand, and I gladly place my hand on her hand. She placed her other hand on my waist and pulled me closer. I, on the other hand, placed my hand that's holding the mic on her shoulder. And we danced.

_And we can build this dream together, standing strong forever  
>Nothing's gonna stop us now<br>And if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other  
>Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us<br>Woh oh oh-oh-oh  
>Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now<br>Hey baby_

And we can build this dream together, standing strong forever  
>Nothing's gonna stop us now<br>And if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other  
>Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now<p>

I wasn't looking at anyone but Santana. Tears in my eyes were welling up, but it was happy tears. And I wouldn't mind crying if it's always because of reasons like this. She gently held both my hands and led me down the stage.

Rachel and Kurt took over the stage as soon as we exit. "Isn't that adorable?" the sounds around me were fading out and I could only focus on Santana.

We were dancing on the dance floor like everyone else as Rachel was singing 'Especially For You'

* * *

><p>Words haven't visited us yet. Santana was just looking at me and so was I. Somewhere between the silence, she took a hold on my left hand that's placed on her shoulder and caressed it. She took a look at it, and I looked at her in curiosity.<p>

"What's the matter with your finger?" she asked worriedly that made me look at my fingers immediately. I didn't see anything wrong with them but Santana has her same expression.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." I said anxiously looking at my fingers then back at her.

She raised it up to her chest level. "I didn't say, there was something wrong with it. It's just that..." she feigned a cough. Suddenly, Quinn handed something to Santana. I didn't even notice that she was near us. The next thing I saw made my jaw drop, and I don't think I'm receiving enough air. "I think I brought a ring that fits exactly to your finger." She said smiling expectantly.

I couldn't get any words get out of my mouth. I covered my free hand to my mouth. And I could feel my cheeks burning; tears in my eyes were flowing freely.

**[So, you might be wondering what the ring looked like, so here's a picture, though it's not color blue in this picture: ** . /imgres?q=blue+sapphire&um=1&hl=en&newwindow=1&sa=X&tbm=isch&imgrefurl= Blog/stackable-rings-the-more-natural-sapphires-the-more-fun&tbnid=5TWkqIN96y4ozM&docid=Af9A_Cnh6RaA9M&ved=0CFsQhRYoAA&ei=78mLUKPBBOiOmQXHtICgCg&dur=6607&biw=1366&bih=598**]**

"Would you mind, trying it on?" Santana asked patiently waiting for me to recover. But happiness suddenly turned into nervousness. Is this a proposal? Because there's no doubt that I love Santana, but I don't know if we're in the right age for a marriage.

Santana must've noticed the uneasiness in my face. I was scared that I might make her feel disappointed but judging on the smile on her face, she wasn't. "This isn't a marriage proposal, Britt." She assured me. I don't know what the right feeling to feel is. But I felt disappointment, at the same time relief. At least we're on the same side of not rushing things.

She smiled at me understandingly. "This ring isn't supposed to be a symbol of anything, but my gift to you. But while we're at it; I want to tell you things..." she cleared her throat. For the first time, she doeas all the talking while I'm just right here, all ears. "I guarantee that there will be tough times, that at some point one or both of us is going to want to get out of this thing" I shook my head that made her smile. "But I also guarantee that you are the only one for me. And if I ever let you go, I'd regret it for the rest of my life. I know, I've tried to fight it, I've try to deny it, but I can't. You're undeniable. It's always been you. Always." As usual, I can see the sincerity all over her. That's why I feel so safe when I'm with her, I think the only time she's insincere is when she's hiding a surprise.

"I love you. I'm sorry. I. I don't know. I'm just." I couldn't form a decent statement. So instead, I kissed her. I kissed her like it's all I'm allowed to do. I forgot to mind the people around us really. I know we were totally doing a public display of affection, but I can't help it.

She was the one to pull away. She has this big goofy grin that I rarely see. After all, being goofy is not Santana's thing. "I'm okay now." I said as I raise both my hands. I heard her giggle.

Her eyes never left mine. "So...do you want this?" she asked as she emphasized the ring. "I mean, it's okay if-" I interrupted her.

"Yes!" I said that louder than I intended to, which caused the people around us to stare. I immediately covered my mouth. "Sorry." I uttered.

Everyone seemed to not care that much. Most of them recovered easily and back to their own businesses.

Santana was just staring at me with adoration and a smile was plastered to her face. I brushed my hand on her face. "Stop it." I demanded.

"What?" she asked happily.

"Staring at me with that smile of yours." I said sheepishly.

"Don't you like it?" she asked pouting at me.

"Do I look like I don't like it?" I said repeating her previous line.

"No. But you say the other way around." She stated.

"Well, as much as I want you to stare at me all day, can you not stare at me with that ring on my finger? Because my fingers are itching to wear that the moment I saw it." I teased, being a hundred percent sincere about what I said.

An 'O' was formed on her mouth. "Right." She grinned. Then she gently put the ring on my ring finger. I know it wasn't a marriage proposal but it surely felt like it. It was very romantic to me; anything that Santana does is romantic to me. We were standing with a sea of people around us, but it seemed to me like we are in our own little world.

Best. Prom. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn's POV:<strong>

Prom was great. At least until Santana sang sweetly to/with Brittany. I saw Quinn's face and I felt a pang of hurt. I can see in her, though she tries not to show it, that it still affects her. It still hurts her to see the two together.

A part of me dies every time I see her get hurt because of other people, especially Santana. I envy Santana because Quinn is so in love with her. I'd even kill myself just to make Quinn fall in love with, but I don't think that's even possible. And seeing her now, so focused on Santana, is just one of the proofs.

"Quinn." I said using all the courage I have.

She turned her head to me. The fake smile was formed on her lips. "Huh?"

"Can you...Will you...Um..." I felt stupid. I couldn't think of the right words to say to her.

She held my hand and I felt that all the things fell in place. "Finn. You're rambling." She said amused, which made me smile.

I caressed the back of my neck. "Sorry." I apologized.

She just smiled back at me. "As you were saying?" she stared at me expectantly.

"Yeah. Right." I said nervously. "Can you come with me? I want to tell you something." I think that was a lame one, but I couldn't think of anything better.

"Oookay." She said unsure.

* * *

><p>We walked to someplace quiet.<p>

I cleared my throat first. I clenched my fists. "I didn't really plan to tell you this now, but I can't stand it anymore." Quinn looked at me with confusion. "You're still looking at Santana the way you shouldn't be looking at her. I-I know I don't have the right to say that but," I breathe deep. "What I'm saying is that, I want you to look at me instead, the way you look at her. I love you Quinn, I really imagined and thought about how I'll say to you this, a hundred ways, but I really didn't know how it came to this." I explained.

Quinn was just looking at me blankly which scared the hell out of me, but I realized I couldn't back out now. "I want you to know, that if you'll let me, I will not only treat you special, but I will treat you as my life. I don't have much to offer, I admit that, but I'll do anything I can just to make you happy." I can see a light in her eyes now, which made me sigh in relief.

I didn't know if it's because of me, but Quinn is crying and I didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry."

Quinn shook her head. "No. Don't be. _I'm_ sorry." She didn't look at me; it seemed to me that her eyes were closed. I hesitated to hug her but I did it anyways. And I couldn't tell how relieved I am when she hugged me back. "I love her, Finn. I sickeningly do. I love her that it freaking hurts. And I don't know. Please believe me when I say that I'd be more than willing to love you instead, but I just don't know." She sobbed. It shattered my heart into a billion pieces. But I got this far, and I'm not going to give up on her without a fight.

"I love you, Quinn. I'm not even asking you stop loving her. All I'm asking from you is a chance, a chance to love you. And I hope that maybe along the way, you'll love me instead." I didn't get a verbal answer. She just continued to cry, but I felt her hug tightened. And all I could do was smile knowingly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for reading!<strong>

**I hope you like this update.**

**The song was 'Nothing's Gonna Stop Us' by M.Y.M.P. It might not be the original version, but I find it better.**

**Please leave a review :)**


End file.
